Final Fantasy 8 Continues
by Synthology
Summary: Updated: Ch.48Story of truth an deciet. 2 last human settlements reamin..Power for supremecy still continues..who will survive? Does Squall and his daughter stand a chance along with all of SeeD? RR
1. A Beginning and a Loss

Chapter 1  
  
A Beginning and a Loss  
  
  
  
The night was a quiet and yet roars and evil screams could be heard on the Centra Plains. A woman's heinous laughter mingled in with the growls of dread. The moon shone intensely smiling down at the scene that would destroy human kind. Odin's domain trembled as the ground ripped itself open. New species of noxious creatures emerged and their hunger cried out for blood. One beast in particular arose from the green depths. Its body swirled with red and black; long black ragged mane flew from behind the beast. Gnarled horns protruded out of its head and his face was depraved. It was Hades himself possessed, but he laughed, his emerald eyes sparkling with immoral glee.  
  
"Spread out my minions and annihilate all in your path! Crush and devour! Our empress demands it!" he commanded. The creatures gave out their howls and began their journey to freedom. They would finally be able to do as they wished and not be held behind bars from the earth's surface. The brute watched as his army left with hatred and ill joy in their thoughts.  
  
:Good child, you have done as your mother has asked of you. Now finish the rest and do not fail me.:  
  
"Yes, my empress. As you command." He murmured. His eyes gleamed and looked up toward the town of Seavron. "The end shall come to you soon enjoy while you humans can."  
  
  
  
On that same night a child was awoke screaming. She trembled with fear as her mother came running in. She was afraid.afraid of a monster in her dreams.  
  
"Eve, what's wrong? Did you have another bad dream?" her mother asked.  
  
"Mom, there was a monster. and he wanted to kill everyone. I'm scared." The little girl said as she hugged onto Rinoa's arm. Rinoa kissed her daughter's head and whispered assurance to Eve. Finally Eve fell asleep once more. Squall came rushing in, "What happened?" he whispered. Rinoa tucked in Eve and stood up.  
  
"She had a nightmare about some monster again. She's only eight years old and she shouldn't be having these nightmares." Rinoa whispered back. Squall closed the door to Eve's room and hugged Rinoa.  
  
"Don't worry, it will pass." He said. Squall looked at Rinoa and thought of how he could cheer her up. Instead he couldn't resist staring at her. She was just so beautiful! Being married wasn't that bad as Zell had assumed. So far it has been eight years and their love only grew stronger. It took a tremendous leap when Rinoa gave birth to his daughter, Eve. Oh how he remembered that day; he was absolutely clueless at what was going on. All he remembered was Rinoa's screams and the pain he went through when she grabbed a hold of his hands! When he saw his daughter he almost cried but could not. The strange thing was that she had a pale mark on her forehead. It looked like the lion called griever. What a crazy time.  
  
"I hope your right Squall. Come on let's go back to bed." Rinoa said. She turned toward Squall who was thinking and looking down at the floor. She sighed, when would he ever express his feelings? "Are you going to just stare at the floor? Because if you want I'll give you a pillow to sleep on while I sleep alone in bed." She pouted as Squall suddenly looked at her and then she threw him a sly smile.  
  
"I'm coming." He said. He jumped up and chased Rinoa back into their room. He caught her and tickled her waist. She giggled and almost laughed out loud but Squall shushed her. Eve was asleep and they didn't want to wake her up. They both smiled and savored their night.  
  
  
  
Eve awoke at dawn and yawned. She remembered her awful dream and shuddered at the thought of the demon. It was only a dream nothing else. She would not become afraid of a dream. She walked out of her room and Angelo greeted her. He scratched the door and that gave Eve a clue that Angelo wanted out.  
  
"All right boy, I'm coming. Cross your legs while you're waiting." She suggested. Angelo cocked his head and waited impatiently for the little girl to open the door. Angelo ran out and something caught her attention. The Centra Plains were still and the birds weren't chirping. What's going on? Why is everything so damn quiet? Angelo was not far off and he was sniffing the air cautiously. He began to growl between his teeth. Hmm. something is out there. might as well go see and find out what. I'm fearless and this little jaunt will prove that.  
  
She marched off toward her room and threw on a pair of jeans and a black t- shirt. Eve remembered hiding her secret weapon underneath her mattress. She walked over and dug it out from underneath. It was a medium sized blade and well sharpened. The handle was pure titanium and polished. It was a gift from her grandfather Laguna. He was the President of Esther and she hardly saw him anymore. But even though he couldn't make it to her birthday party, which she didn't want, she cherished the blade. Eve couldn't wait until she would become a soldier! It was her dream! She tip toed past her parent's bedroom door and ran when she was outside. She looked back at her home, which formerly belonged to Edea. The air was heavy and still but that didn't stop her. She stumbled upon a monster, which she didn't know about. Eve drew from it and got a magic called Blaze. She drew out as much as possible. The monster just stood there peering at her. It got bored and swiped her with his pinchers. She fell down and got angry. No creature dared to strike her! All of them knew that! Now she would have to teach it a lesson! She began to attack it with her dagger and finally the creature died. Smiling, she gathered anything that could be useful. After searching, she had two potions and a glistening silver feather that was strong as steel. Just as Eve was done she began her mission through the plains. It seemed like hours before she came towards Odin's old domain. There was a large void nearby. Sea green mist rose from its hollow. Something grabbed her from behind and she squirmed to get its claws off her. She was thrown down a few feet away from the crater. Eve felt a sweet and tangy liquid run down her face and down her chin. Blood! Her legs and arms were scratched and bleeding slowly. But pain would not stop her! She looked upon her enemy and came face to face with her nightmare. The demon in her dream was real and so it was a vision she had last night!  
  
"Child, what are you doing here away from home?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I dreamt of you and I have come to defeat you! This is my test." she answered while trying to stand up. The beast began to laugh with all his might, "You? Defeat me?" he kept on laughing. His demonic laughter made her blood boil. She stared at him in defiance and her head began to throb. She felt nauseous but she kept her eyes on the fiend. His laughter stopped short and he looked down upon her to see the little girl staring at him. Her forehead glowed with anger and a black sign flared to life. The symbol of Griever!  
  
"Be gone my foe and someday when your older I will be delighted to battle you." He said. Eve grabbed her dagger and cut his arm. The blood sped down his hand and onto the ground. Therefore burning the earth's floor. "Aggressive aren't you." He waved his hand and she started to feel sleepy; she fought to stay awake but it was no use.  
  
  
  
Eve awoke in a forest and she stumbled when she stood up. She felt taller.she had to go back home. The sun was setting and her parents would be worried to death! She trudged back down through the waist high grass toward her home. She could see it far back in the distance. She smiled and already knew what kind of lecture she would get for wandering about in the plains. Her clothes felt tight on her and her bruises were healed. Damn! That was some fast healing! She remembered that beast.wait till she would get her hands on him again! She finally made it to her house. The house looked like a tornado hit it! Well kind of.weeds and shrubs grew on the sidewalk and the flowers were all dead. Hmm.what has mom been doing? The lights were on and she could see her mom washing the dishes. Eve walked up to the door and opened it. She passed the kitchen, "Mom! I'm home!" Eve suddenly heard a few dishes crash to the floor. She hurried over to see her mom staring out the window, pale as a ghost.  
  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Eve asked.  
  
Rinoa turned around to see a thirteen-year-old girl standing in the kitchen. Her eyes rolled and she fainted.  
  
"Mom!" Eve yelled out. She ran to the living room and snatched the phone. She dialed for the Seavron town's doctor. The number, which she called, was unable to connect. She called for her father who worked as a trainer and a woman picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello? May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Squall Lionhart please, I'm his daughter." she said.  
  
"I thought his daughter.wait forget it. I'll get him on the phone right away. Hold please." She said. Eve heard the lady put the phone down and call for her father. "Mr. Lionhart?"  
  
"Yes? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Sir there is a young lady on the phone who claims to be your daughter. She wishes to speak with you." The woman said. Eve could hear running as her father came and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Daddy, something is wrong with mom! She fainted in the kitchen! Daddy, come home quick!" Eve said. She looked at her mother who was on the floor. She just noticed that her mother didn't look twenty-six but older. The line on the phone went dead and Eve dialed the number again.  
  
"Hello?" it was the secretary again.  
  
"Is my father there?" Eve asked again.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but he just left." She answered.  
  
"Thank you." Eve put the telephone down and walked over to her mother. She put Rinoa's head in her lap. Angelo came trotting down the stairs and when he saw Eve he almost jumped on her with bliss!  
  
"Calm down boy! You act as if you haven't seen me in years!" she laughed. Eve heard the sounds of tires screeching and footsteps running towards the house. Her father ran in and stopped dead in his tracks. He faced her and his face looked older but his eyes showed no emotion.  
  
"Dad, mom fainted." Squall ran and hugged his daughter until she thought she couldn't breathe. Rinoa awoke a few minutes later and screamed.  
  
"No! This can't be happening! You were dead.gone. What's happening???" Rinoa sounded frantic.  
  
"Mom, I was gone only since morning. I fell asleep and I woke up when the sun was setting." Eve explained. Rinoa looked at her more closely and began to cry. She stood up and hugged Eve tightly. "We thought you were lost.all those years of searching for you." Rinoa said between her sobs.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean years? I was gone for only the day." Eve said. Thoughts and visions came rushing back to her, the beast! She ripped herself away from her mother and ran upstairs and into the bathroom.  
  
"No! What happened to me!" she shrieked. Squall and Rinoa were in the doorway. "You have been gone for five years.we thought you were dead." Rinoa explained.  
  
"This can't be possible, that monster! He did this to me! I'm, suppose to be eight not thirteen." Eve said. She wanted to cry but she couldn't her body began to shiver violently.  
  
"What are you talking about? What monster?" Squall asked.  
  
"Nothing." she whispered. Anger arose within her and she wanted to kill the demon that did this to her and her family. Her parents hugged her and she hugged them back. "I'm so sorry." she said.  
  
Eve found out about how the whole town searched for her and that no one could find her. She listened like a statue and she felt ice clasp her heart. She would defeat the demon and the only way that would happen was to train herself and become her dream, a soldier.  
  
Over the next year or so, she taught herself secretly in the arts of war and battle. Her parents would never approve of her fighting; they never did even when she was eight. She went to school and was the most intelligent one there, but she was a lone wolf. Her long lost friends wanted to be with her but she refused. She didn't want emotions and teenage stuff to interfere with her fighting. Eve's parent's had never told her of their past. She became curious and finally searched their room. She found a gun blade that sparkled in aquamarine. At the end of the handle was a lion chain. Her father was a soldier! From then on she practiced her skills with the sword.  
  
Two years pass and Eve's parents are happy and so is she even though her hatred grows. Rinoa gives birth to another child, a boy. They named him Riva and Eve was happy that her parents would get on with their lives. Her five-year disappearance was never mentioned and she was relieved that almost everyone forgot about it. When she heard that monsters had invaded Seavron she decided to put her training to the test. A week later the monsters were exterminated by Eve and the town thanked her. Therefore revealing her fighting secret to her parents.  
  
  
  
So what if I am a fighter? I will become a soldier and I will travel the world searching for that demon. No one can stop me! I have much magic saved up from all those monsters I defeated. I will avenge my parents.  
  
"Who taught you to fight? You are only fifteen years old!" Squall yelled out at her.  
  
"Your Father is right, we don't want to end up loosing you.again. We forbid you to touch a weapon of any sort. Do you hear me?"  
  
"No! I don't hear you! You lied to me! You were a soldier daddy and so were you mom. I can be whatever I want to be. I will be a soldier."  
  
"That's enough!" Squall shouted, "Never will you be what we were. When we traveled the world it wasn't for fun. It was dangerous and you are not going to live what we went through! Go to your room, now!" Squall commanded.  
  
Eve wanted to object, but kept her mouth shut. Anger was all she felt and she stormed off to her room. 


	2. Destined Lives

Chapter 2  
  
Destined lives.  
  
  
  
"Squall, I think we were too harsh on her." Rinoa said. She was staring at the floor and biting her nail while Squall thought. That's all he ever does, just sits there and thinks without saying a word. Riva began to cry and Rinoa went to attend him.  
  
Squall was upset at what his daughter wanted to be. A soldier! She can't go through what I went through.she doesn't know the meaning of fighting or magic! She's only fifteen and already she wants to be a soldier. For what? To die in battle? Never! She will never go through what I, Rinoa or the rest of the old gang went through. That is final.  
  
"Squall, come here." Rinoa said. Squall stood up and walked into the living room. Riva was crawling around the floor and Angelo was following his son. How nice.at least his son wouldn't get crazy ideas like his daughter.  
  
Meanwhile Eve paced around her room. They can't stop me! Dad was a soldier then why can't I be one? Screw them! I'll enroll myself into a school and they can teach me more skills to prepare me. She grabbed lionhart from beneath her bed and wrapped it around with leather. She bound it to her back and grabbed her dagger, which she gotten for her eighth birthday. Eve searched her room for money and found only 900 gil. That should be enough until I get to another town besides Seavron. She bound her hair by a leather thong (Not what you are thinking ^.^) and opened her bedroom window. Quietly she slipped out of the house and ran for the town of Seavron. Behind her she heard Angelo barking, but she didn't dare look back.  
  
  
  
Laguna Loire sat in his presidential office and waited for his visitor. She was late as usual. Esther was busy as usual when it came to midmornings. People buying and selling; children playing and so on. Oh how he missed his granddaughter. When he found out that she was missing, presumed dead he almost died. She reminded him so much of his wife, Raine that he couldn't bare to loose Eve too. Then suddenly two years ago she showed up alive. Scared Rinoa half to death. His granddaughter didn't even know that she was gone for five years! People said she must have been in a coma or something. At least he was happy to know she was alive. If only he could go visit his son and daughter in law. Not only that weeks ago he got a letter saying that he had a grandson too. Oh what a joyous week it had been since the terrible robbery. The phone rang and Laguna picked it up.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"There's a lady here to see you. Her name is Mrs. Ellone."  
  
"Bring her right in." he answered.  
  
Minutes later Ellone walked in. Her face was serious and she looked tired.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you send for me?" she asked. She sat down and waited while her uncle poured her a glass of water.  
  
"A week ago, there was a robbery." but Laguna was cut off.  
  
"You brought me here to tell me of some robbery that your police can handle? Do you know I left Zell to take care of my son Dylan? You know how Zell acts with his son. Things will go hectic." Ellone exclaimed. Laguna began to laugh, but his laughter was cut short.  
  
"Ellone, this isn't no ordinary robbery. You remember that I have my son's GF's? Well a week ago two of them were stolen. We don't know who the culprit is but let me tell you, no one but you and me knew about those GF's." he explained.  
  
"Uncle which of the GF's were stolen?" Ellone said. She was fully alert right now and hoped that her uncle's answer was not what she was guessing now.  
  
"Bahumut and Eden." Laguna replied.  
  
"My God, no. I'll have to report it to Cid and Edea. Maybe he can get some of his SeeD's on it." she murmured in thought.  
  
"Not just yet. I have already scattered the rest of the Guardians all over the earth. They won't be found unless the right persons meets them." Laguna said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Ellone questioned.  
  
"Of course, I'm sending a letter to Squall for Help. I need him to help me find this thief."  
  
"Then I'll leave now so I can get home faster and tell Cid about what's going on." Ellone said. She stood up and walked over to Laguna. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Bye uncle Laguna, I'll see you soon and next time I'll bring Dylan."  
  
"You go on home." He said with a smile. As Ellone left he looked out his window and watched the city pass by.  
  
  
  
Gwena Trepe was looking at a new set of art supplies that were just shipped in. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them. She had to admit she was a good artist, everyone said so. She heard a child laughing and she looked at him. He was hand in hand with his own father. She sighed, if only she knew her father. She grew up without one and her mother, Quistis, hardly ever talked about him. All she knew was that eighteen years ago her mother met a man who was very tall and handsome. Her blue eyes surveyed the fair and she caught the sight of someone hidden in the alley. The person was covered in a dark cloak. As she peered closely at the stranger, the person looks in her direction. All Gwena caught sight of was the green cat slit eyes. The image bore into her mind and something inside her wanted to follow the stranger.  
  
"Miss? Are you interested in the Art tools collection?" the man asked. Gwena looked at the seller and smiled somewhat.  
  
"Of course I am but I don't have my money right now. I promise to come back later. If you can please reserve this set for me." Gwena said while her eyes settled back upon the alleyway. The stranger was gone!  
  
"Sure." The man said, but Gwena paid no attention to him. She ran towards the alley and heard the stranger running not far ahead of her. Her hand went automatically to her chain whip, which was attached to her belt. The stranger hit a dead end and swerved to face Gwena.  
  
"You're cornered now. I don't know who you are, but something tells me that you are a thing that doesn't belong in this city." The stranger looked around and found no other alternative.  
  
"Then I hope you are prepared to fight me." The voice hissed. It was definitely a woman.  
  
"Whatever you say." Gwena said with a smile. She loved these little battles she had from time to time. She was only on level 9, but hey! I'm just learning now. The stranger raised her hands and a red circle appeared above her head.  
  
"Bloody Orb!" the woman hissed out. Gwena quickly casted shell about her. Seconds later the attack hit her. It took some Hp out of her, but it wasn't enough to stop her. She cast poison on her enemy and the woman smiled.  
  
"Hun, poison can't hurt me. I'm immune to It." the stranger sneered. "You waste my time, Bloody Orb!" she cast the spell on Gwena again. This time the attack depleted Gwena's health to 100 and her Magic power was gone. Gwena fell down to the ground and clutched her chest. It was hard for her to breathe.  
  
"Ta ta for now." The woman hissed. Suddenly she vanished like she wasn't even there. A sorceress! Gwena cast cure on herself and felt much better. She stumbled up and with her hand she shook most of the alley dirt of her skirt. Her strawberry-blonde hair was greasy and she was desperately in need of a shower! Her hair was ankle length and washing it would take forever!  
  
"No matter, I'll just re-braid it." she muttered angrily. She walked out of the alley and started walking back home. When she entered her front yard, her mother was talking to their neighbor, Fulani.  
  
"Where have you been all morning young lady?" Quistis asked. "Look at you! You're already dirty? What have you been doing? Fighting?"  
  
"Yup, mom can I see you for a moment inside the house?" Gwena asked as she went inside.  
  
Quistis sighed, "Fulani, I taught that girl everything in battling and she still gets dirty. I never did." Fulani started laughing and smiled, " You are one lucky woman to have Gwena as your daughter."  
  
"Why thank you and I'll call you later. Gwena is leaving tomorrow to Fisherman's Horizon." Quistis said.  
  
"Sure Quisy, see ya later." Fulani said and walked off down the street.  
  
Quistis walked inside the house and heard Gwena already in the shower. An hour later Gwena appeared downstairs.  
  
"So who did you fight now?" Quistis said while she added some salt to her soup.  
  
"This wasn't no ordinary fight mom. I think I battled a sorceress." Gwena said. Her unbraided hair swayed behind her as she set the table.  
  
"A sorceress? That's impossible; I and the old gang defeated the last one on earth a few years back. There are no more left on the planet." Quistis explained.  
  
"I know that mom, yet this woman disappeared before my very eyes and when we battled she kept on using an attack called Bloody Orb." She explicated.  
  
"Well that is one attack I have never heard of. Well at least you are safe and sound." He mother said. They ate their breakfast and Gwena told her mom about the new art set she planned on buying.  
  
"And how much is this art set?" Quistis asked slyly.  
  
"About 100 gil. I do have the money from all those hours I worked at the bakery for."  
  
"I know, I'm just saying save your money and don't waste it."  
  
"I'm not wasting my money. I've had my eyes on this art set for some time now." She said. Her mother smiled and finished up her food. Then she helped her daughter braid her long hair. Once they were done Quistis helped her pack her things for FH.  
  
The next morning Gwena bid her mom good-bye and left for the air station. The air station told her that once she was beyond boundaries it would be snowing. Then she found out she would have to walk to the train station.  
  
"Fuck I have to walk through cold weather." Gwena muttered to herself angrily and started her trip to FH. An hour later she was almost halfway to the train station when a mirror caught her eye from the corner. It looked like an entrance of some kind. The wind began to pick up speed, yet she kept on trudging through the snow. When she arrived she reached out to touch it. At once her hand passed through it unharmed.  
  
"An ice mirage. How clever." She said. She walked through the doorway and into a cavern. It was cold in there but at least she was shielded off from the wind. The grotto had several passageways and she chose the middle one. Gwena followed it for about half an hour before she came to a chamber. Water dripped in the distance, but the sharp cone shaped iceberg in the middle of the hollow caught her eye. Inside she could see a lady frozen! How awful! She reached her hand out to touch the ice but it was too late the ice began to crack. Gwena backed off to the wall and watched as blue swirling lights appeared. The woman's skin was all sapphire and her hair crisp with frost.  
  
"Who dares to disturb my slumber?" the woman asked. She floated above the ground and there was annoyance in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." she started.  
  
"What is your name child?" the woman asked quickly.  
  
"Gwena Trepe, daughter to Quistis Trepe." She answered.  
  
"I have been waiting for you. I am the guardian called Shiva. I was your mother's GF. Now you have come and I will serve you." Shiva said. Shiva shimmered and shrank into an orb. The sphere floated above Gwena's head and melted into her body. Gwena had to catch her breath and she fell down to her knees. GF? That can't be possible.I have to leave this place. Gwena ran out of the grotto and down the path she came. She passed through the glass entrance and started her way back to the train station. This can't be happening.only if there is a great danger, is a person chosen by a guardian. Mother, I think you knew this would happen. A bit later on in the day she arrived at a town and headed straight for the station. Whatever happened back there.oh boy. Gwena would have to keep this to herself. She had her own GF! 


	3. Dark Blade Almasy

Chapter 3  
  
Dark Blade  
  
  
  
The ocean breeze blew calmly over the shores of Balamb. Dark Blade Almasy sat watching the sunrise from his window at the Garden. I was so close to being a SeeD but he failed. What the hell am I suppose to do now? Now I'm gonna have to wait until I turn seventeen to pass the next exam. Dad is going to pound me to smithereens! Blade slipped back into bed only to hear knocking on his door.  
  
"Who is it? I'm sleeping." He said out loud.  
  
"You're not sleeping! If you were you would have not answered me." A voice said. "Anyway did you forget that we have vacation!? I gotta get home to Balamb. My mom is gonna be so happy! I finally passed my exam!"  
  
"Shut up Dylan. You passed on you fifth try so why celebrate?" Blade groaned.  
  
"Oh come on man at least I tried. Plus there will be other tests for you to pass." Dylan said. Blade groaned again. Dylan was lucky to have passed! His father was Garden's best trainer in combat and his mother, the niece of Esther's president. Dylan scratched his ash blonde hair back and sat in a chair.  
  
"Cheer up all right, your old man isn't gonna do a thing. Maybe a lecture or two, but nothing more. C'mon, I bet you the girls will be happy to see you." Dylan sneered and ducked when Blade threw a pillow at him. "Get up sleepy head."  
  
"I'm coming, I'll meet you in a few." Blade replied. Dylan left and Blade got out of bed. Damn kid.might as well face dad and get it over with.  
  
A few minutes later, Blade stepped out of his room and swung his bag over his shoulder. Few minutes later he met Dylan and Troy at Garden's entrance.  
  
"Hey man what kept you?" Troy asked. Troy too had passed the test but barely. Troy was sixteen a year older then Dylan. Troy was one of those tough guys who could do anything, yet Blade was the leader of the pack. Troy's weapon was guns and Dylan's? Who knew! He could just call upon great magic's. His mother was strange too, but that was why the evil sorceress wanted her.  
  
"Nothing kept me, I just took my time." He answered.  
  
"Hey don't look now, here comes Robune and his cronies." Dylan muttered. Blade and Troy looked at Robune walking down the steps like he was a king or something.  
  
"Well look here everyone! Isn't it Blade who failed the exam?" Robune asked. His buddies started to laugh but blade held his ground.  
  
"I also heard that you didn't pass either." Dylan said. Troy shushed Dylan and stepped up toward Dylan just in case Robune wanted to assault him. Robune stood frozen in place, anger building in his face.  
  
"Who told you that kid?" he inquired.  
  
"Everyone knows about it." Blade said in a neutral tone, "I guess you're a screw up. Except the difference between you and me is that you're a natural in failing." Troy began to chuckle, while Robune and his group left furiously.  
  
"I guess he couldn't take a joke." Blade assumed as he watched them leave. "Oh and Dylan, don't pull a stunt like that again. He would have pound you into the earth. We were outnumbered there."  
  
"Sorry man, I just couldn't help it." Dylan replied.  
  
"It's all right. Let's go." Troy said. Their journey home was quick. When the trio arrived, they split off. Blade walked all the way home to the Balamb hotel. His father, Seifer, owned it and before he was born he rebuilt it from an average hotel into a inn and pub. Though it was his mother's idea to buy the hotel. His mother Fujin died when he was born. He never knew how she looked like but his father had pictures. He missed her a lot, but it didn't stop him from living. He arrived at the lodge to see several people enter the inn. I guess dad is having a great time handling the business. Might as well go face my doom. Blade walked in and saw his father behind the bar table serving a couple their drinks.  
  
Seifer looked up to see his son enter the inn and was very pleased to see it. He looks happy, he probably passed the test, but hey if he did then he's better then I ever was.  
  
"Dra'kan! Son, your home early! Everyone, this is my son." Seifer announced. People smiled and said hi as Blade passed by.  
  
My god, he just had to do that. It's not like him to go announcing things. Blade sat down in one of the stools as his father finished giving the bill to a few people. Seifer walked around the bar table and sat down next to Blade.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"I failed." Blade muttered. Seifer looked away and stared at the wall. Blade felt like such a sore looser, until he heard his father chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny?" blade demanded angrily. His father should be pissed off at him and not laughing!  
  
"I'll tell you what's funny, I was your age when I failed the exam and not twice but three times. Then I got in trouble and got kicked out. Though that's another story." Seifer explained.  
  
"Are you telling me that you failed too when you were my age? Are those words coming out of my father?" Blade teased. Seifer began to laugh, "Yup and get used to it, but don't get your heart trapped in one little failure. You are only sixteen and there is always next year."  
  
"I promise you dad, I won't fail this time." Blade guaranteed. Seifer got up and walked across the pub to the case, which held his father's weaponry. Seifer unlocked it and took out his gun blade. He walked over and placed it in Blade's hands.  
  
"Now you won't fail, not without this." Seifer said.  
  
"Dad.I can't it's yours."  
  
"Not any more it isn't, she's yours Dra'kan." Blade stared at the silver edge; it gleamed aqua and he smiled, finally a weapon of his own. Blade ran out of the pub with it raised in his hands. Then Blade stopped and walked back in.  
  
"Dad, I'm not Dra'kan, my name has always been Blade." Blade said.  
  
Seifer turned around and laughed out loud, " You'll always be Dra'kan to me no matter how many times you change your name." Blade rolled his eyes and hooked his sword at his side. He had to tell Troy and Dylan about this! He ran out and was stopped by Vila. Vila was his age and had a major crush on him since he was little. She was petite and her scarlet hair was tied in the back, revealing her ivory face and azure eyes.  
  
"Hey Blade, what are you up to now?" she implored.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I said, where are you going?" she said with more force behind her words.  
  
"Um.away from you." He blurted out.  
  
"Oh, don't be such an ass. Anyway, there's this party coming up at the Garden and I know you trainers are looking for dates. Well, even though I'm not a cadet, I have spared you the trouble of looking for one. Me."  
  
Blade groaned, god damn it. "Listen Vila, I'm not going to any party all right. It's too formal for me and so are you!" he yelled. He walked passed her and hurried to the weapon's shop. She'll never give up will she? Plus the dance isn't until another month! Women!  
  
Blade arrived to see Dylan already working on one of the gloves his father invented. Dylan's father, Zell, bought the shop and traveled around the world to collect rare items. Now he hardly ever had time for that; training young people in combat skills was his life.  
  
"Hello Blade, how's your father?" Zell asked. He sat behind the counter, polishing some daggers.  
  
"He's all right."  
  
"Did your father get mad when you told him?" Dylan asked. Zell was already smiling.  
  
"No, he began to laugh and said that I was like him when he was my age. Then he gave me his gun blade! Isn't she beautiful?" he exclaimed. Zell examined the weapon and smiled at the glinting edge.  
  
"Not bad. She may be old, but she is strong."  
  
"Thanks." Blade replied. His smile beamed with pride at Zell's admiring comment.  
  
"Oh another thing Blade, there's anew magazine that just came in. It's over there on the shelf if you want to look through it." Zell went back to working on those daggers. Blade walked over to the shelf and Dylan joined him. There were several kinds of weapons and many of them seemed appealing to Blade. Though only one caught his eye. The specialized gun blade saber called the Draken. (Dray-ken) It seemed to go along with his name Dra'kan, but he liked the design on the saber. The saber was silver and gray entwined with a dragon design. The dragon's jaws were opened and to it the blade came out. It looked like the dragon Tiamalt and every second he looked at it he desired it even more. It cost twenty thousand gil, not to mention some rare items he never heard of before.  
  
"Oh I see you caught your eye on that one." Dylan noticed.  
  
"Yeah it's beautiful and it costs so much. Whoever heard of an item called Water dragon's mane ?" Blade asked.  
  
"I have heard of it and it is very hard to get. Many have died to obtain such a rare metal." Dylan's father spoke out.  
  
"It's a metal?"  
  
"Of course, I'm an expert on these things." Zell chuckled. "No go do something else besides staying in this muggy old shop. You're scaring the customers off."  
  
Dylan made a retort and they both left. Once outside they decided to go check out the cars, which Troy said he had designed and built. Blade stopped Dylan short and they were both still. Blade heard a noise.so eerie that no other could have ignored it. Then Troy came running.  
  
"We're being attacked!" he shouted, gasping for breath. He noticed the weapon at Blade's side and his face questioned him.  
  
"This here girl is mine, dad gave her to me. Let's go see what the hell is going on." He demanded smiling. "Maybe I can test her out!"  
  
The winds began to pick up speed and the clouds grew dark, heavy with rain. The trio ran put of town and saw a sea creature a few yards from shore. It was as black as the churning depths of the ocean. It was similar to the guardian force Leviathan but much uglier. It had large bone crushing jaws and it spit ice out of its throat. It had no legs at all resembling only a sea snake. The creature's eyes sparkled with emerald and it swerved toward them.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Dylan muttered. "Its."  
  
"Huge and." Troy added.  
  
".And coming this way! Steady yourselves! We're going to fight this one!" Blade commanded.  
  
"You're joking." Troy muttered.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Shit and I didn't get to tell my mom goodbye." Dylan muttered as he quickly shoved his gloves called Galactic, on.  
  
"Shut your whining." Troy ordered. Blade looked at Troy and Dylan and nodded; both of them wore large grins on their faces. The serpent slithered ashore and coiled itself in front of the group. "Prepare to die you pathetic humans! In the name of the Empress, meet your doom."  
  
"It talks." Dylan's jaw dropped.  
  
"Everyone! Protect and shell!" Blade shouted. Dylan casted shell and protect over everyone and gave Troy and Blade time to equip themselves. Blade nodded his thanks and threw a fire attack on the serpent.  
  
"Firaga!"  
  
It was Troy's turn, "Tornado!" They all had double cast on them and Dylan waited for his turn. The attacks seemed to lessen as each attack hit their enemy. The snake started to hiss happily and it rose above them.  
  
"Now fear my wrath, for you shall die easily! Tidal Storm!" it commanded. The sea from behind the snake rose to at least twenty-four feet and crashed into Blade and his comrades. Their Hp diminished to less then 100. Blade was badly hurt then Troy or either Dylan. The snake attacked on troy unexpectedly and he died. Dylan quickly cast Life on Troy and Troy once again stood his ground. Now it was Blade's turn. He was too weak and his gun blade clicked.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
"Use your limit break!" Dylan shouted.  
  
"Limit break?" he asked. Suddenly information was thrown into his mind and he knew what it was called.  
  
"No Mercy!" he roared out. His weapon began to shimmer and he felt unlimited energy storm through him. "Oh yeah baby!" Blade yelled. He ran at the creature and swung his attack on the monsters chest. It screamed and fell to the sand. It was alive, yet weak.  
  
"Finish him off son!" a voice yelled out to blade. He turned around to see Seifer not far behind. Blade smiled and attacked the monster. It's shriek died out in his own blood, which seeped out of the serpent's gullet. Troy, Dylan, and Blade hugged each other and cheers could be heard from the town. Blade turned to see his father smiling at him. That son of a gun knew that this would happen sooner or later. Blade put his thoughts away and walked back into town after Dylan searched the dead serpent.  
  
"Hey look what I found!" Dylan held a crystal in the palm of his hand. Each sharp and jagged edge gleamed red, yet It was clear as daylight.  
  
"Keep it, maybe you'll use it someday." Troy said.  
  
That night the group had a celebration and the women went wild! Blade was having so much fun that he didn't even mind seeing Vila all over him that night. Oh it's great to be a hero.  
  
"Hey Blade, We have to head back to garden in a week so let's enjoy this while we can." Troy whispered. Dylan groaned, "Did you have to remind me!" They all laughed. Blade was learning his skills slowly. Zell gave up on him a lot when he was training in class. He would be throwing pranks at everyone or doing outrageous and even dangerous stunts. Hellfires! Who gives a damn.  
  
"Dark Blade c'mon! Let's go dance." Vila shouted over the noise. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards the crowd of people already dancing their feet away. Oh boy, I should have died back there.he thought. 


	4. Run Away

Chapter 4  
  
Run Away  
  
  
  
Eve arrived at Seavron Town at dawn. People were just waking up when she checked a room out at an inn. With Lionhart strapped safely to her back she took the keys from the woman and went up to her room. While she tried to open her stubborn door a young man noticed her.  
  
"Do you need any help, Miss?" he asked. He looked like a street punk of about nineteen years. His brown hair was messy and so were his clothes. It looked like he slept in them.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again. He walked up to her and offered to help her again. She gave up and threw him the keys. He fiddled around with the lock and banged the handle. There was a clicking sound and the door swung open.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Hi, my name is Zech, and you are?" he inquired politely.  
  
"None of your damn business." Eve said. She stepped into her room and slammed the door on him, but he stopped it.  
  
"You know, you were rude." He said a bit angrily.  
  
"And your problem is?" she smart mouthed.  
  
"Whatever, I just thought that you would like to come with me to a chocobo competition." Zech asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure? The winner gets a chocobo and 2,000 gil." Zech offered.  
  
Two thousand? I do need the money. Eve looked away from him and thought some more. It's only a race and what's going to happen? Might as well go. "Fine."  
  
"Great! For someone so young you sure are obstinate." Zech said before he ran off.  
  
Men! They think they know all. I'm a fighter not a game to play with. Eve looked at herself and saw that she would have to get out of her girly dress. She had torn it in few places but who gave a shit. Eve left again this time to go shopping. An hour later, after trudging through each store, she picked out her outfit. A black fiery tank, black pants and thigh high black leather boots. To go along with that she bought a wide belt that she strapped across her waist. The Blade was to heavy to hang to her side so she left it strapped to her back. When she came out of the store, people eyed her and stayed far away. That's more like! Let them be afraid. When she walked back to her room at the inn she saw Zech there already waiting for her.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that you were some rebel. What's with the knife?" he asked.  
  
"Gun Blade, not a knife." She corrected him.  
  
"Sorry, so what's your name?"  
  
"Eve." She replied.  
  
"C'mon the race is going to start in half an hour." Zech explained. She followed him outside and down a few alleyways. Her patience was running thin until she spotted the plains. There were swarms of young people everywhere. Eve wanted to get away from here. Too many people!  
  
"C'mon. It's about to start." Zech whispered and dragged her through the crowd near the stage. A gray-haired woman was testing the microphone out and everyone became silent.  
  
"Ladies and punks," she started. Laughter came from the crowd and she smiled in satisfaction. "Today is the one hundredth anniversary of Chocobo Racing. Except, we will change the rules for this special day. I will pick out six contestants out and they will race in the tournament. The first place winner gets 2,000 gil and a chocobo of their own." People began to talk amongst themselves. "Now hold on, there's more, the chocobo is a wild one and will be hard to tame."  
  
"What's its name?'" someone asked.  
  
"Ah, her name is Sly Fox. Like I have said before, I will pick out six people in five minutes. So folks who don't want to participate stand back." The lady observed her spectators and saw none of them move. "Oh dear!" she laughed, "This will be a hard picking!" The woman walked about pointing out a few people and Eve was about to leave when.  
  
"You! Young lady over there with the sword, you have been chosen to race the final chocobo." She exclaimed.  
  
"What!?" Eve asked.  
  
"Hey you just got selected, Eve!" Zech yelled.  
  
"I'm not going to ride any damn bird."  
  
"You have to! Please, c'mon it will be so much fun." He pleaded.  
  
"All right. If it gets me the money fine." Eve walked up to the stage with the other contestants. The lady was explaining the rules when there came whistles from the audience. Uhh! Damn males.  
  
"Now take a look at that chocobo prize over there. Sly Fox was caught just last week. She's gold and black and let me tell you. She's the strangest one I have ever seen!" the people awed at her and some shouted a few words, which she didn't bother to listen to. She followed the others to their trained yellow chocobo's. Once they mounted, the woman came down to talk with each of the competitors. When the woman came to her Eve didn't look at her.  
  
"I see that you're the silent type. You're riding Desert Storm. He's a good quality chocobo; try not to squander his alacrity away."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The woman walked back at took out a gun. "Line up to the starting line! On the count of three.1! 2! 3! Go!!!" the shot was fired and the chocobo's exploded with tremendous speed. The track was oval about half a mile. She would have to slow him down before letting him get his head. Desert Storm cooperated with her tactics and they stayed behind four riders. One of the chocobo's hit the railing and tumbled down with its rider. Tough luck, she thought. As they rounded the corner, Eve let Desert Storm pick up his pace a bit. She passed the rider in front of her and was neck to neck with the leader. He tried to shove her into the railing, but she somehow managed to escape the attack.  
  
"Go Eve! Go!!!" Zech shouted. He knew that she was going to win. She just had to!  
  
Eve saw the finish line up ahead and the riders that were at her heels were falling behind, except for her rival. He was a brute and he attacked again at her but she managed to avoid them. She could hear him swearing through the rumbling of the ground. Eve was focused now on the finish line that was a few yards off. Suddenly she was struck in the back by the other chocobo's wing. The hit caused Desert Storm to swerve into the railing and they fell down. There were cheers from the crowd and Eve stood off of the dirt. That Asshole! Anger built within her, but she kept it under control. She helped Desert Storm up and saw that he was limping. My God! How dare he do that! When I get my hands on his filthy neck, I'll. Zech came running towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry that you lost. Here, let me take him. I know someone who can fix him up pretty good."  
  
Eve threw the reins at him and stalked off in the direction of the crowd. She unstrapped Lionhart and shoved a few people out of the way. Others saw her coming a quickly let her pass. The guy who cheated the race and hurt her and her mount was going to pay dearly!  
  
"Brio! Watch out!" someone yelled. He turned to see Eve coming with her gun blade glowing in her hands. He stepped back. "And what are you going to do?"  
  
"I won't hurt you, maybe I'll cut off your head but you won't feel it." The woman came with Sly Fox following behind.  
  
"What's going on here?!" she demanded.  
  
"Brio attacked Eve and caused her chocobo to go lame." Zech replied. The woman looked in Desert Storms direction and saw him holding his talon up. His head was hanging from his shoulders while he tried to breathe. "Is this true Brio?"  
  
"No! I would never hurt a chocobo." He replied. The old woman gave the reins to Brio and admired his wild mount. The lady walked off with Desert Storm. Eve lowered her gun blade and started to walk off.  
  
"Hey where do you think your going?" Brio demanded. "Get back here you little witch."  
  
Eve burst and ran at him with Lionhart raised above her head. She would kill him and then she would get her revenge! No one ever dared to play games with her. Brio turned his back on her and yet he didn't see her coming. Sly Fox shrieked and stepped into Eve's path. "Mystik Li.." but she didn't finish when she saw Sly Fox step into her path. Brio turned around to see Eve coming at him. He stepped back ready to run yet he was frozen in terror. Then she changed direction and the blade hit the ground instead of Brio or Sly Fox.  
  
"Ha! This chocobo is officially mine!" he said happily once he had overcome his fear.  
  
"Whatever you damn idiot. I would have killed you if this bird hadn't come in my way." Eve began to leave and walk back into town. Brio began to shout and she turned around to see Sly Fox following her.  
  
"Guess she's mine now." She said. Brio began to swear away and the woman who watched from a far smiled.  
  
Eve awoke the next morning, took a shower and gathered her belongings. She walked out of the room, locked it and head back down the stairs to the main lobby. Zech was there waiting for her. Why is he always there when I want to be alone?  
  
"I see that you're leaving. Where to?" he asked. She sat down next to him, "Far away from here."  
  
"Don't you have any parents?"  
  
"Yeah, but I left them a few days ago." She replied quietly.  
  
"Do they know that?"  
  
"No.but if anyone comes looking around for me, keep your mouth shut." She ordered.  
  
"O.k. I promise not to spill anything about your whereabouts." He said with a grin. "So your off to see the world, huh? Well don't forget to write."  
  
"See ya sometime." She said and left the inn. Zech watched her walk off and he smiled. The daughter of a hero just talked to him. Grandma was right.  
  
Eve walked towards the shipping docks. There she boarded a ship. It cost her 200 gil, but she didn't care. She was off on her way to become a soldier and nothing else mattered. Sly Fox would travel with her even though she cost extra. Eve admitted that she was fond of her, because Sly Fox was a mystery. When the ship left she went to seek out her room. It was small but it would have to do. After a quick shower she went back up to buy a cup of coffee. The people there didn't mind her except for one person in particular. An old man was staring at her from the foredeck. He pointed to her and for some reason Eve went to him.  
  
"Child, I know who you are." He said hoarsely. Eve froze; would he tell? Did he really know who she was?  
  
"Child, don't get worked up for nothing. Besides I'm not going to tell anyone about your secrets. I have come to bear you gifts." He replied. In his hand were ten cards. She touched them and hesitated thinking it might explode or something. When nothing happened, she took them. They were cards that everyone else had.  
  
"My second gift child are words, yet even words don't explain all. Tame the wild wind and he will become you."  
  
"Who are you?" Eve asked.  
  
"I am from the future, from the past and your present."  
  
"Why do you talk in riddles old man? I hate riddles." She questioned.  
  
"Your heart is of ice and anger will not melt it away." The old man replied. There came shouting and Eve turned to look at the captain shouting orders to his crew. When she turned to ask the old man another question but he was gone! She held the cards in her hand and looked them over. Hmm. a red dragon, a wraith, some kind of snake, a wolf demon, a fungaur, pterodactyl, a hexadragon, a monkey with a cannon and a flying imp. The last card was a golden red and had no symbols or picture on it. She shook her head and stuffed them into her pocket. Eve watched the sunset and later went back to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 


	5. Fisherman's Horizon

Chapter Five  
  
Fisherman's Horizon  
  
  
  
Dark Blade woke up to the alarm clock's stupid buzzing. It was about 6 a.m. and he was in no mood to do any work today. He turned over and shoved his head under his pillow. Ah, sleep. It such a wonderful thing, but in five days I have to head back to Garden and start preparing for my next exam. Mistress Edea was a hard teacher and he hoped that she would be less strict after she enjoyed her own holiday. Just then someone stormed into his room.  
  
"Get your ass up boy. You have a job to do." Seifer yelled out. Blade groaned and turned his back on Seifer. "Now don't make me bring Vila up here to wake you." Blade jerked his head up quickly and blinked his eyes rapidly.  
  
"I'm.awake. No need for Vila." He muttered.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way, son. Now listen up, get dressed and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Seifer explained. Blade groaned and stood up scratching his head. Damn it, I save the town with my buddies and I can't even sleep in. What's the big deal? He put on some pants and a white shirt; then he clipped his gun blade to his waist belt and went downstairs to see what the fuss was all about. When he arrived he saw his father reading a letter.  
  
"Who's that from?" Blade asked. He sat down in the stool and attended his meal.  
  
"A friend from Centra Plains. Down south. It appears that his daughter has run away. He says that I should be on the look out for her." He explained.  
  
"How old.is she?" Blade asked with his mouth full.  
  
"She's fifteen, and don't eat with your mouth full." Seifer ordered. Blade swallowed and shrugged, "It's probably his fault that she ran off. Plus she's too young for me."  
  
"Who said that she would go for you? Finish your meal and I'll tell you where you gotta go." Blade rolled his eyes. When he was done he waited for Seifer to finish reading the letter. Blade noticed another and so he picked it up and began to read:  
  
Dear Seifer,  
  
It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm fine in Esther and so is my daughter. What I was going to say was that.  
  
Seifer snatched it out of his hands and glared at him. "That was none of your concern." He said angrily.  
  
"So who is she, Dad?" Blade asked.  
  
"A friend from a long time ago. I want you to go to Fisherman's Horizon and pick up a young woman, by the name of Gwena Trepe."  
  
"FH! You kidding!? It will take me the rest of my vacation!" Blade shouted.  
  
"Then you better go now. There's a ship already waiting for you." Seifer explained. Dark Blade picked his jacket up and walked out the door. How can he do this to me? I'm an only child for god's sakes! I need to have some fun instead of doing these little chores. Blade stopped by at the weapon's shop and saw Dylan sleeping on the couch. What the hell was he doing here instead of at home? He grabbed the quilt and exposed Dylan to the cold air. Dylan's hand began to search for the covers and when he didn't find them he opened his sleepy eyes to see Blade standing over him.  
  
"What in the world? It's six thirty!" He grumbled angrily.  
  
"Listen I have to head over to FH. My dad wants me to pick up this one woman. Why? Don't ask me, but I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he asked. Dylan sat up and yawned.  
  
"No can do man. My dad wants me to do inventory, and that will take me until next year. I was gonna ask you today, but I guess your going. Anyway, how long are you gonna be gone?"  
  
"Maybe, four days, four in a half. That depends if I don't leave right now."  
  
"Well, hurry up it's going to be boring as hell without you. My god, your also leaving Troy and I with that devil woman, Vila!" Dylan complained. Blade began to laugh, "Don't worry. You'll be all right." Blade walked to the door and waved good-bye to his friend. A few minutes later he arrived at the docks and indeed, there was a vessel waiting for him. A man dressed in brown pants and a sweater came out. His eyes were puffy and his beard was unkempt. He must be the captain, I bet.  
  
"Hurry it up boy, we were suppose to leave fifteen minutes ago!" he yelled out. Dark blade ran aboard and walked up to the cockpit. The old man was there already starting the engines.  
  
"My name is Rick, we'll be there probably tomorrow, so get comfortable and help my men out down in my ship. Isn't she remarkable?" Rick asked. Blade looked at the control panel and sighed. This piece of junk was a miracle if it could get him to FH! Dark Blade smiled and went down below. He asked one of the crewmembers about where he could sleep. They told him to go down the corridor and to the right was a door. Blade thanked them and he went on to find the room. As he opened it up and foul odor came rushing at him.  
  
"Oh shit.this isn't the room." He said between clenched teeth. He didn't want to breathe! As he looked around he saw bunk beds and a couple of the crewmembers sleeping or reading books.  
  
"Hey kid? What are you doing here?" one of them asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just looking around. If you don't mind I need to go above and get some clean air." Blade explained. He ran out and up the stairs.  
  
"Does it really smell that bad down here?" the man asked. The others began to laugh and he joined them.  
  
Blade gasped for air and shook his head. Father.I'm going to hurt you literally! He did it on purpose! This is going to be a long voyage.  
  
  
  
Gwena sat by the window watching the snow covered ground pass her by. The train ride was long and the conductor said that she would arrive at FH in less then an hour. God, how I hate trains.they're so slow! Her stomach grumbled and she decided to go see what she could get to eat. The door opened and she stepped out to see the sun blazing down at her through the windows. Gwena blinked rapidly to get the sun's rays out of her eyes. She walked through several cars until she found the dining car with several people already there. There was a small table for two in the far back corner. The small passageway was crowded with people trying to order their food. As Gwena tried to go through the mob the train began to brake, causing everyone to panic.  
  
"What's going on?" Gwena asked one of the conductors.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Miss." He replied. The conducter looked out the window and paled.  
  
"I just saw your face and I'm not going to stand here waiting. Now tell me the truth!" Gwena demanded. She grabbed the man's neck collar and stared portentously at him. He was surprised by her brute strength and decided to explain, "There is a creature out there.could be a chimera or a blue dragon." Gwena smiled, now I can have some fun! Gwena ran past the fear stricken crowd and came to one of the doors. The handle wouldn't budge.  
  
"Damn it!" she growled through clenched teeth. "Attack!" She split the air when her chain whip hit the lock. A shriek of ringing hung in the air as the people watched her break the door.  
  
Finally, Gwena emerged outside in the snow. The cold wind nipped at her face, but she paid no attention. The creature stood there not far off blowing icy wind at the train. The wind turned into ice and slowly began to freeze the train to its tracks. Oh hell no you don't! Gwena walked toward the beast slowly only to realize that it wasn't a chimera or a blue dragon. It was about five feet tall and scaly as a fish. She scanned it for more information. It was called a Snow Lion; fifteen thousand Hp and two hundred Mp; weakness: Fire; Hmm.I have tons of fire magic's and only one GF, but is he vulnerable to the Ice Queen? All who serve ice are under her control. Might as well risk it. The Snow Lions had evolved lately and didn't look like anything close to their old ancestors. Gwena had her mind made up and there were innocent people on that train who needed her help. She equipped her magic and GF in place. Her Hp was full and so was her Mp. Time to face this monster! She rushed at it and yelled, "Attack!" The chain whip once again slashed the air and split its force onto the Snow Lion. It screamed in surprise and counterattacked Gwena. But she was out of reach. The creature was angry and faced Gwena with ire in its eyes. It opened its mouth and a chilling breeze swept through her, chilling her bones and freezing her. She was frozen and couldn't move. The Snow Lion attacked her swiftly and broke the ice. Her health dropped halfway and she was not ready for the next attack. The creature used its tail this time, which sent Gwena reeling through the air. She landed about ten feet away from him and he advanced toward her. No! This enemy will never stop me! I will win this battle! She stood up her legs still trembling from the last blow. "Shiva!" The word froze the lion in its tracks. Gwena began to fade and two words arose in her mind, Ice Kiss. Then in her place a large sharp iceberg rose from the ground. Inside was the Ice Queen, Shiva. The crystal began to glow and crack. Shiva's movement within broke the ice surrounding her and rose above the snow-covered ground. The queen clasped her hands together and formed a blue transparent sphere of unlimited ice power. Then it began to blaze as she threw it down at the Snow Lion. The attack in turn captured the monster into an ice-capped glacier. Shiva was not done yet; she brought the palm of her blue hand to her lips and blew it a kiss. There was powerful magic behind it and the ice began to deteriorate away piece by piece, sliver by sliver. Once the enemy was gone, Shiva bowed her head and disappeared. Only a faint aura was left behind as it sank into the ground. Gwena appeared to see the creature gone. She raised her health up and walked back to the train. It was frozen to the tracks. She called out all her fire magic until the ice had melt. The strain was too much for her, yet she walked back to the dining car. Her nerves screamed out at her, pleading her to stop and rest. Gwena refused and kept on walking like a statue. When she climbed back inside the car, people respected and thanked her but she ignored. What she wanted right now was food and respite. When Gwena finished her meal she barely walked back to her car. She dialed a code and the door swung open. Gwena walked past it and it closed behind her. She didn't even remember falling onto the seat and sleeping. When she awoke, the conducter was standing over her.  
  
"Miss? We arrived at Fisherman's horizon about a few minutes ago. Will you be staying or leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Leaving." She grumbled. She stood up and watched as a young man of twenty- one grabbed her bags and waited for her. Gwena followed him out and noticed the heat of the sun slam down on her. Guess my winter coat isn't needed. She took her bag out of the mans hand and started to walk away.  
  
Children were running and playing in the streets; people were everywhere and yet she wished her mother were here. Why did she have to leave for FH? No clue at all! Gwena had to wait for somebody, but she didn't remember whom. She walked to the nearest hotel and checked a room out. Might as well enjoy this nice and hot weather.  
  
  
  
Dark Blade watched as the vessel neared FH. Finally! Now he would get some fresh air! A day and a half was enough for him. Fifteen minutes later they docked at the seaport station. He ran out only to hear the captain yell to him, "Be back tonight at sunset we leave back to Balamb then." Blade groaned. He watched people rushing in and out of stores and saw a couple of young women on the way. They smiled at him and he waved back. Oh this is gonna be fun! Wait till Dylan and Troy hear about this. They will cry their hearts out. He arrived at the train station and waited there for the woman he was suppose to pick up. The train finally left and he was pissed off. Blade ran off toward the town and wandered around asking for a woman named Gwena Trepe. No all they talked about is the girl who saved the train against a monster. Oh wow! What a bunch of bullshit. He was tired and so he walked to the pub. As he entered, some people looked at him, yet he ignored them. He sat down at one of the bar stools next to a blonde girl. The bartender walked over and looked him up and down. "What will you have, son?"  
  
"A FH special." He replied.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked.  
  
Dark Blade groaned, "Sixteen."  
  
"I'm sorry, there is a rule here in town. Youngsters can't have any alcohol beverage. I can give you anything else if you want, but no alcohol." The bartender explained. Dark Blade sighed and ordered a glass of water. His father always let him drink, but never too much. The girl next to him sighed.  
  
"I know how you feel. They wouldn't serve me either, and I saved a train full of people from a Snow Lion. Damn them. They just don't know how to appreciate people." She concluded.  
  
"You're the one who fought the Snow Lion?" Blade asked. The girl smiled, "Yeah, but my GF saved me as well to." She replied.  
  
"You.you have a Guardian?" Blade asked in surprise. The guardians were famous at Balamb Garden. They were used to help the group who defeated the sorceress! "What kind of GF do you have?" he inquired.  
  
"Oh, the Ice Queen, Shiva." The girl answered. "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Gwena, Gwena Trepe. And you?"  
  
"I'm Dark Blade Almasy. Did you just say you were Gwena Trepe?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I thought I was late, I'm the one who came to pick you up." Blade explained.  
  
"What a coincidence. When do we leave?" she asked.  
  
"Tonight at sunset. Trust me, you won't like the ship I came aboard. It smells like shit." He said.  
  
"I'll take your word for it. Give me a few to go get my bag." Gwena said. As she left she felt something about him. When he entered she felt like she was somehow tied to him. Gwena shrugged the feeling and grabbed her bag. She left the hotel and walked back to the pub to see Blade already waiting for her outside.  
  
"C'mon, we don't have much time." Gwena nodded and ran after him toward the Seaport Station. The ship was already waiting for them. A man emerged and laughed, "So Seifer asked you to bring this lass here back to Balamb? C'mon you two." He ordered. A few minutes later, the ship was on its way back across the ocean towards Balamb Town. 


	6. Arrival

Chapter 6  
  
Arrival  
  
  
  
It had been three days since Fisherman's Horizon. Eve waited as the ship docked at Dollet. The sea air was getting her sick and she vowed never to sail. She jumped off the deck and onto the docks. People scattered out of her way; To jump from a ship's prow was dangerous and yet she was not harmed. She walked around until she found an Inn who stabled Chocobo's. Sly Fox pranced wildly as Eve walked her into the stable. The groom came by and took a look at Sly Fox.  
  
"Quite a beauty you have there. She is one of the first I have ever seen with markings that rare." He waited for Eve to say something and when she didn't he shrugged. Eve didn't have time for people like that. All she wanted now was to find out where she could find the best military institute for her training. She left and walked into a tavern and ordered a drink. There were two men in suits and she decided to ask them if they knew anything about combat schools.  
  
"Where can I find a school which teaches people to become trained soldiers?" she asked neutrally.  
  
"Excuse me? We were having a very long conversation before you butted in." One of the men said.  
  
"Now c'mon Jarred. It would be impolite not to answer this young lady." The other said. "Did you say a school for soldiers?" He saw Eve nod her head, "There are three which I know. There's Galbadia Garden, Balamb Garden, and Trabia Garden. Though I do recommend Balamb garden, Galbadia has a bad rep and Trabia is far away from here. Almost half the world away."  
  
"Thanks." Eve answered.  
  
"Oh, do you know how to get to Balamb Garden? You can take a ship." He said.  
  
"No, I had my fill of ships. Is there another way?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, but you'll have to travel to Timber and get a train ride there. It travels underneath the ocean." He explained.  
  
Eve nodded and left the tavern. When she reached her hotel room she slept, but with nightmares that seemed endless. She called them visions and in one of them she saw a bird the spew lightning. In the early morning she checked out and went to the stables. Sly Fox was already awake and alert. She would have to save the last four hundred gil for the school. So she sat onto Sly Fox's back and waited to be thrown off. In return she heard a whisper in her mind.  
  
:Do not be afraid, you are my chosen.:  
  
Eve shook her head and looked down at Sly Fox. She turned to face Eve and purred a chocobo sort of sound. Eve shook her head and led her mount outside. Sly Fox sped away out of town and into the plains. It must have been three hours later when Eve got caught in a severe thunderstorm. The grasses of the plains whipped savagely at Sly Fox's legs, but they kept on moving. There was no shelter in sight and a non-moving object was more at risk of getting struck by lightning then a moving one. They came up to a raging river all charged up with electrolytes. They had to cross. There was no other way. When Eve ushered Sly Fox toward the riverbank, her mount fought her.  
  
"Come on! We have to pass through this river! There's no other way!"  
  
: Chosen! No! I cannot, it's against my nature! We will perish if we go through that torrent. Please! Listen to me! A force lurks there and it is angry!:  
  
Eve stopped and thought for a bit. A force? What does she mean by that? She slid of her chocobo's back and advanced the river. Sly Fox came up behind her and tugged at Eve's hair with her golden beak.  
  
"No, I have to see what this is!" Eve yelled between the howling winds. Her chocobo shrieked but followed her chosen. When Eve was a foot within the reach of the water, the surface began to shimmer in an aura of white gold. Eve stepped back as she saw a creature emerge from the depths. It was the bird from her dreams! She couldn't believe it! Instinctively, she pulled lionheart out and poised it at the crackling bird. The bird was all golden and lightning crackled out of its head and wings. It was beautiful and deadly. This creature was not going to stop her even if she had to destroy it with her bare hands.  
  
: Child.: a male voice rumbled. : There is no need for your weapon. I have heard of your rage. It travels far and I have decided to accompany you on this dangerous journey. Your father would have wanted me to guard you.:  
  
"Who are you!? How do you know my father?!" she yelled through the howls of the icy wind.  
  
: I am the guardian force called Quezocotl. With me you shall win countless battles.: it answered. It flickered into a globe and floated down toward its holder.  
  
Eve was bewildered and frozen at the same time. She heard of the famous father of guardians. Though she never knew he existed. The sphere melted into her body and she slumped down to the ground shivering. Flashes of memories past through her and they were not her own. She felt Sly Fox sit onto the soggy wet ground and cover Eve with her feathered yellow black wing. The storm raged on and she slept to dream of visions, which were either from the past or the future.  
  
When Eve awoke she felt somehow complete and ready for anything. She brushed Sly Fox down and saddled her once again. They raced through the plains and past through several streams and forests until they came upon a town near the sea.  
  
"What do you think Sly Fox? Could that be Timber Town?" Eve muttered. No mind speech entered her thoughts. Hmm, guess we just have to find out. They ran at a steady pace and reached the town. There were two guards at the entrance. Eve passed them and sighed inward when they didn't stop her. The town looked so familiar and she couldn't grasp it. Somewhere.she must have seen this place somewhere, but when? There was a weapon's shop nearby and Eve decided to go see what was new. A man probably in is middle thirties appeared from the back room.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, is this the town of Timber?" she asked as her eyes searched the room. There were all sorts of weaponry hung on walls.  
  
"Yes, miss. by what name shall I call you?" he asked.  
  
"Eve Li.." Eve snapped her attention back at the clerk. He could have known her father and if he did he would send her back home. "Eve Lissen is my name." The man looked at her closely and shook his head, "All right Miss Lissen, what interests you?" Eve brought out her blade and showed it to the man. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
  
"What worth is this and are there any others like it?"  
  
"That is the.the most rarest blade ever from several years ago. The only one of its kind and used against the evil sorceress Ultimecia. Where in the seven hells have you gotten it?" he asked staring at her with suspicion.  
  
"Who used this precious blade?" Eve asked. She wanted the truth about her father's past. She might as well get it from this merchant.  
  
"The famous Squall Leonhart and his squad. Sixteen years ago they saved the world. Now Miss Lissen, where did you get this artifact? Did you steal it?"  
  
"That is none of your business. I came for what I wanted and now I'm leaving. Goodbye weapon's master." Eve said and left the shop. The man knew who Squall Leonhart was. He met him several years back when he was hired to help the Timber Owls out. Rinoa Heartily was their princess. She married Squall and had a child as he remembered. A little girl and he remembered when they came to visit. Could this woman be? No! But where did she get the blade? He ran to the back room and began writing a letter to his old friend, Rinoa. Maybe she could find out what in the world was going on.  
  
Eve kept on walking to the train stations and on the way she bought some potions and health reserves which she would need for her new GF. Sly Fox followed behind quiet and alert as ever.  
  
: Chosen, that man might know you. You have taken a great risk in reveling some of your identity.:  
  
"I know. And don't call me chosen. It's very annoying. Eve will be suffice." She ordered.  
  
: As you wish, Eve.:  
  
After shopping for equipment, she went to go buy a train ticket. On the way she noticed a few brochures hanging on the wall. One of them had a picture of her father on it. It said only a few words.  
  
We are looking for bright students! Come and train to be a great hero like Squall Leonhart. Balamb Garden is always looking for new students who have a dream to become a great hero.  
  
Eve grabbed one of the brochures and went to the clerk who waited for her. The man nodded as Eve gave him the gil and she walked Sly Fox to her own train car. Eve jumped aboard the train and gave her ticket to the conductor. She went to her own compartment and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Gwena and Dark Blade stood in the foredeck looking at the ocean. Dolphins could be seen clearly traveling with the ships speed. The sun was setting and they both talked together on several subjects. Dark Blade realized that they were like two of a kind.  
  
"So who is this guy my mom mentioned about?" Gwena asked.  
  
"Seifer Almasy. He's my father and for some reason my dad knows your mom and they decided that you should come here for a year or so. We have the best school in the world. If you want to join they will be more then happy to accept you. You are how old?" He asked.  
  
"Almost seventeen, a month away. My mother was a teacher at Balamb Garden a long time ago. She was taught there and from what I've heard it's pretty interesting. Maybe I will join." She replied.  
  
"Your mom? A teacher? I didn't know that. My teacher is Mistress Edea, wife to the headmaster Cid. She's very tough and yet she can teach you a valuable lesson." Blade explained. They were quiet for a bit and when the sunset they went down below to their rooms. Later that night.  
  
"Everyone! To the decks on the double! Incoming!" one of the crewmen yelled. The yelling startled Blade straight out of his bunk and behind him Gwena followed him out of her own cabin. When they reached the decks, they both saw one spot in the sea shine brightly. From the dark secret depths of the ocean came a brilliant light that turned night into day. Suspended in the waters was a large water dragon and it appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"My lords! It's the Leviathan! Run for your lives!" a man screamed from somewhere above. Gwena stared at the serpent that slept in its radiant lair. She was one of the guardian forces, which her mother told her about. Leviathan lately had been known to destroy several ships that passed by. It seemed to her like it was searching for someone or something. Dark Blade was not even aware of everything that was happening around him. Gwena thought he was possessed or something. She snapped her fingers and waved her hands and even tried to slap him across the face. Neither one of her tactics worked.  
  
Dark Blade felt the pain when Gwena slapped him but he couldn't wake up out of his trance. It seemed to call him. He began to walk up to the ships prow and look out about the calm waters. He felt Gwena trying to stop him, pull him away but she had no strength. Some of the crewmen tried to help her but with all their strength combined they still couldn't budge him. His body screamed yet his heart wouldn't listen. He climbed over the railing a dove into the cool waters. His dive didn't even cause a ripple on the surface! Gwena cried out and wanted to go after him but the captain stopped her.  
  
"He can't be helped now. We must wait and see what shall happen next." He said in a harsh tone.  
  
"But he'll die if he doesn't breathe!" Gwena cried out. She was helpless and all she could do was watch Blade swim toward the mighty Leviathan.  
  
Dark Blade's lungs screamed for air, but he kept on swimming until he reached the wall of blue. As he passed through there was no water, except for air. His lungs swallowed the air in ecstasy. When he looked up at the sleeping Leviathan he didn't notice that he was standing on thin air.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. The guardian opened its eyes and looked at the young man that stood before her.  
  
:I have been waiting for you. You are my holder and I your guardian. Together we shall win this war that approaches the destruction of our planet.: she replied through mind speech. Leviathan was a GF? He remembered learning about the creatures that helped the hero's of long ago defeat the sorceress. Suddenly the sea dragon shimmered into an orb and with great speed hurled itself into Blade's body. The force struck him rigid and after a few seconds the pain began to fade. The blue light started to die out and water rushed inward below him. He took a large breath of air before the water reached him. The ocean's strength began to suck him down into the depths. He fought violently to the ocean's surface and when he broke through he gulped in more air.  
  
Gwena shouted and the captain gave orders to fetch Dark Blade out of the waters. When they got Dark Blade onto the ship he was sent straight to his cabin to rest. Dark Blade smiled to himself. Leviathan was his. 


	7. Balamb Garden

Chapter 7  
  
Balamb  
  
  
  
Eve awoke when she felt the train come to an end. She looked out her window to see the sun just rising over the mountains. Slowly the train moved into Balamb Town. People began to get off and Eve remembered Sly Fox. She hurried out of the train and went to the cargo car. A man was already bringing her chocobo out.  
  
"Here you go. She's fine as can be." The worker said.  
  
"Whatever." She replied. "Are you all right Sly Fox? Sorry that you had to wait so long in that smelly car."  
  
: It wasn't smelly, just small and crowded. Come on, we are wasting precious time. :  
  
"O.K. Let's go." She slipped onto Sly Fox's back and started out. When she past the town gates a man stopped her.  
  
"It's against the rules to ride in the public. Accidents can happen. I'm sorry, but you'll have to station your chocobo here." Eve rolled her eyes and slid off. She led Sly Fox into one of the stables and patted her head. "I'll be back." Sly Fox gave out a purr and watched Eve walk away toward the lively town. Eve looked all over until she found a comfortable inn. As she entered she noticed that it was well kept. She had to be careful because some people might know her parents and she did have a resemblance to her father. The inn had a bar and a restaurant that had tons of people and young kids roaming around. I hope they have some rooms left, she thought. There was no one at the service desk so she waited until someone came. Meanwhile, she was watching a group of young men play pool. One of them, a blue eyed with black hair, noticed her and he smiled. Eve didn't return his smile instead she turned to look at something else. Pathetic, I have no time for games.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with a man in his early forties. His blue eyes held a rough character and his hair was combed back.  
  
"Do you have any rooms left?"  
  
"Your in luck, tourist season had just begun and it gets crowded. Room forty-five; up the stairs and to your left." He said. Eve left without a word and when she entered her suite she fell onto the bed. There was a bathroom, a balcony that overlooked the sea, and a T.V. Eve took a long shower and wrapped her self in a towel. There were drinks on the table ready for her. I didn't order any drinks. There was also a bouquet of daisies on the table and a note.  
  
Hi, I saw you downstairs and I totally had to meet you. But you escaped me. So I ordered you drinks and sent them up to you. Hope you like the flowers. Meet me downstairs; I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Eve almost gagged. Some men just can't learn or even stop. She dumped the alcohol down the toilet and threw the bouquet onto the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer sat behind the bar and wondered. The woman looked so familiar, but in what way? He saw Robune staring at her as she left upstairs. That kid was bad news and made a rival out of his son. Reminds me of myself and Squall, when we were at Garden. He chuckled and then saw Robune walk up to the information desk and talk to one of his employees. The kid looked scared and gave him something. When Robune left to go join his friends, the employee fast walked over to the restaurant and got drinks and flowers. I'll get Robune later for this, harassing my employee is not a good thing. He might as well see what the girl will do in return. She did ignore him in the first place, but hey what did he know about women?  
  
A few hours later, Dark Blade Almasy came in with a woman trailing behind him. Seifer noticed the young woman and almost cried, but he could not. That chapter in his life was closed and it would never be open again. Though she looked so much like her mother.  
  
"Dad! We're back and here's Gwena Trepe. Dad, you'll never believe what happened to me!" Blade said out loud. Robune snorted and left the inn with his buddies, but Dark Blade ignored him. Seifer straightened out his face and walked over to them. Gwena was confused, she felt something yet faintly about this man. She shook her head and watched Blade explain their journey. Some of the girls had already come in and settled themselves by Dark Blade. Gwena jumped when she heard someone shrill at the entrance door.  
  
"Dark Blade! You're back! I've missed you so much!" a girl said as she threw herself at Blade. Blade gave a sigh and shook Vila off of him. "Yeah and back in hell." When he was young he flirted with all the girls and he still did except for one, and that was Vila. Gwena stepped in front of Vila and smiled.  
  
"Who are you ponytail?" Vila scoffed.  
  
"Leave him alone for god sakes, he's trying to explain something to his father and you're cutting him off." Gwena said harshly. Vila looked at Blade and Seifer, they were looking at her and her face blushed hot. "C'mon girls, let's give Dark Blade some room." Some left and some stayed behind listening patiently to Blade's story and how he got Leviathan.  
  
"Leviathan! That can't be possible! Rinoa owns him unless."he alleged. No, it wouldn't be happening again. He would not be another knight for some crazy lunatic woman.  
  
"Whose Rinoa, dad? And what are you talking about?" Blade asked. Seifer looked at Gwena, "Did you receive a GF?"  
  
"Yeah, Shiva the Ice Queen." She replied.  
  
"My god, but why aren't they with Squall and Rinoa?" he asked himself. He looked up at the two young people and nodded his head, "Tomorrow when you go back to school, I'll be coming with you." He said.  
  
"But who is gonna take care of the inn?" Blade asked.  
  
"I'll have David take care of things, he's a good man and he'll do things right." Seifer answered.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Eve was lying on her back and looking at the brochure of her father on it, holding LionHart at his side. How would she pass by without getting caught? She would have to change her name though. How about Samantha or Tiffany? No, they didn't sound like her. Dava? That sounded good, but Dava what? .Icehart? That sounds perfect, Dava Icehart. She got dressed and suddenly remembered what she would have to do with the gun blade. It was the only one of its kind and people would recognize it. She shook her head, no I'll think of something later. Right now my training comes first and Dad will see that I was meant for this type of life. She covered Lionhart tightly until not one bit of sapphire glow shone through the fabric. The brochure held everything about where to find the Garden. She closed the door behind her and descended the marble stairs. There was a group surrounding the bar and she noticed the man she talked to earlier with another young man and a woman. She past them by and ran into the guy she saw earlier when she was waiting for the clerk.  
  
"Hey, my name is Robune and yours?"  
  
"None of your business." Robune shrugged her anger off and continued.  
  
"Did you like the flowers and the drinks?" he asked as he followed her behind.  
  
"Oh you mean the flowers that I ignored and the drinks that I flushed down the toilet, I got them. Now listen here, I don't have time for people like you so here's a few words of advice, leave me alone or you'll get hurt." Eve ordered. Robune's friends tried to hold their laughter in as Robune walked away angrily. That should keep him off my back, once I leave this town I'll never see that asshole again. Eve needed to supply herself with potions and a few other things as well. After she bought what she needed she walked into the town's weapon shop. The owner had several arms that would suit her but she picked out a gray steel blade. It was lightweight and it felt good. This should cover her lack of weapon and get peoples minds off what was strapped to her back.  
  
"That's a very good blade that you picked out there. I see that you know your weapons." A man behind desk said. He wasn't looking at her but at the pair of gloves he was polishing. He looked like the energetic type for someone in his late thirties.  
  
"How much and what's it called?" she asked. The man looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Why do you want a second weapon? It seems that two would already be a burden." He said, "My name is Zell, I own this shop here, and your name is?"  
  
"Dava Icehart, and it isn't your business if I have another weapon or not. How much?" she asked again.  
  
"One hundred and twenty-five gil and it's called Silveraine." Zell replied. Eve paid the man and waited for him to give her a receipt. "You don't talk much I see. I used to know someone like that. We were good friends. So where are you heading?" he asked.  
  
"Balamb Garden." She said. This man was wasting her time! She had to get there as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh, are you signing on as a trainee? That is where I work too, I'm the Garden's Combat Teacher and if you are joining we'll see each other again."  
  
"Whatever." Eve muttered. Great! Zell looked up and shook his head. She seems so.somehow I know her, but from where? Dylan entered with Dark Blade and Gwena walking behind him.  
  
"Dad, Dark Blade is back and he brought a friend too, I want you to meet her." He explained.  
  
"Oh good, your back again Blade. You know school at the Garden starts tomorrow and I will warn you if you forgot those moves I taught you before vacation, then your in trouble." Blade froze and grinned sheepishly. Zell began to laugh. Eve felt like she was intruding and she decided to leave without anyone noticing her.  
  
"Miss, Icehart, you forgot your receipt." Zell shouted out. Everyone turned toward her and she sighed. She walked up to the desk and snatched the paper out of his hand. She left angrily and back toward the inn. So the school opened tomorrow? Hmm, might as well get ready for it and if I don't get any sleep, I'll loose my mind.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Blade inquired. He was struck dumb and this girl was new to him.  
  
"You mean, Dava Icehart? Yeah she's joining the Garden. I'll tell you one thing, she is strange and very inward." Dylan's Father illustrated. Blade was in another of his trances, Gwena thought.  
  
"Snap out of it Blade." Gwena giggled. She punched him in the shoulder and he looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. Dylan burst out laughing. "No seriously, what?" Gwena cracked up too and join Dylan in with the joke. Dark Blade shrugged and smiled, yet the girl was on his mind. Who was she?  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next morning Eve woke up thinking where in the world she was. When she looked out her balcony window she remembered, Balamb Town and far away from home. The sun was rising in the east and the sun's heat was already rising. It's going to be a hot day.she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After a nice cool shower and washing her hair she felt refreshed. Her hair was still wet and she waited outside in the morning sun to let it dry out. The sea was beautiful and her thoughts kept on skipping to the face that erased five years of her life. The demon, she was getting close to her goal. She smiled viciously and left the balcony. She strapped Lionhart across her back and Silveraine at her side. She remembered the silver feather she had found as a child and took it out. It looked alive as she handled it in her hand. Its colors swirled together in the sunlight. Eve now knew what she would do with it. She brought it to Silveraine's handle and cast fire onto it. The metal melted in with the gray blade and the whole entire sword took on a new color, the color of the feather. She smiled and hooked the sword back to her belt. When she walked out into the restaurant and bar foyer, she noticed that not many people were there except for the owner, and the three people she saw yesterday at the Weapon's Shop. Then more people came in and it was Zell, his son, and another young man behind.  
  
"Troy, what took you so long?" Blade asked.  
  
"I bumped into Vila."  
  
"That explains it." Seifer said, "C'mon let's go."  
  
"Wait there's that girl we met in the shop yesterday." Gwena whispered. Everyone looked up at Eve as she came downstairs. She ignored them and walked out the door.  
  
"Boy, no good morning there." Dylan whispered. Eve's neck felt hot and she walked straight toward the Chocobo Stables. People had no respect at all. On the way, the young man she had seen in the inn caught up with her.  
  
"Hey hold on, Icehart was it? Yeah, so your joining the school I heard." Dark Blade started. Eve kept on walking and tried to ignore him. "Well, anyway, I thought you would be interested to come along with me and the gang to Garden. How about it?" he asked.  
  
"No. I have my own way of transportation."  
  
"How? You gonna walk?"  
  
"No, I'm going to ride." She replied. She entered the stables and paid the groom. Sly Fox came out and purred at the sight of Eve.  
  
"Oh." Blade said. Before he could say another word, she was already on her way out. The rest of the group caught up with him.  
  
"So son, is she going to accompany us?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Naw, she just left with her chocobo." He explained. The rest of the group were already in the two cars that Seifer rented out. He walked up to one of them and got in. Icehart? Why such a cold name? 


	8. Disturbing News

Chapter 8  
  
Disturbing News  
  
  
  
The journey from the town of Balamb was short and Sly Fox was enjoying the warm weather as they both bounded toward their destination. The gates were big and when she past through them she saw several people in uniforms.  
  
"Sly Fox, I don't think they can stable you here. I don't see chocobo stables anywhere." Eve whispered.  
  
: Don not worry about me. Now go on inside, I must go to the nearby chocobo forest.:  
  
Eve jumped off Sly and watched her leave back out the gate. She turned toward the entrance and smiled. Finally! She ran up the steps and was stopped by one of the guards.  
  
"Who are you?" the garden faculty asked.  
  
"Dava Icehart, I'm here to sign up, got a problem with that?"  
  
"To sign up you must speak with the headmaster. Please wait until you are called." He ordered.  
  
"Wait where?" but the garden faculty already left towards the elevator. Damn him. There were people all around rushing in and out of hallways and classes. The place looked large and yet so small. She looked around and saw a bulletin board with the map of the academy. She looked at it and studied it closely. So if I go left there is the infirmary, the quad, cafeteria, and in the middle is the dormitory. So to the right there's the library, training center, which sounds good. Then there's the parking lot.  
  
: Dava Icehart, please report the second floor. Dava Icehart, second floor classroom. :  
  
Second floor? I guess that means the elevator. She walked up the stairs and into the elevator. She pressed two and the elevator went up only to open to a long corridor furnished with carpeting. The hallway was nothing much but she looked around everywhere so that she would remember every detail. As the hallway ended another one began. She looked at the partition and saw the sign that said classrooms to the right. She walked down the hallway only to bump into a woman. The lady had short brown hair and brown eyes. She appeared to be in her thirties.  
  
"Excuse me young lady, where are you suppose to be?" she asked angrily. "Classes have already started."  
  
"I'm here to speak with the headmaster."  
  
"Oh, then you must be Icehart. My name is Xu and I run all the important things around here and I'm also the instructor for the upper class students." She explained.  
  
"I want to join."  
  
"Oh, so you are going to be a new student here!" Xu said with a smile.  
  
"Whatever." Eve muttered impatiently. Xu looked at the young girl more closely and shook her head. She carried a blade and something across her back, strange. One of the garden faculties came up from behind.  
  
"The headmaster will see you now. Go all the way down this hall." Eve left the two without looking back. She saw a man in his early fifties, a little chubby but a strict side to him. He saw her and waved her over.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"My name is Cid, and that is what you shall call me from now on. Icehart?" he asked and Eve nodded. "What weapon's do you specialize in?"  
  
"Gun blades and the one I carry, is called Silveraine."  
  
"Consider yourself part of the Balamb Army. Here you will also learn to focus on your choices when it comes to warfare. You will also learn combat strategies that will enhance your mind to think clearer in an emergency. Not only that you will have to study hard in magic's. Do you think you can handle it, Miss?" Eve thought over is explanation and her mind wanted to learn as much as possible.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't talk much I see. You remind me of a SeeD I used to know." He began. Cid looked at her more carefully studying her features. They contained no emotion at all. Cid nodded, "Find Xu and she will show you to your room and will give you your class schedule." Cid ordered and left into the classroom. Eve felt relieved and sighed. Now to find that woman, what's her name? Xu?  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Dark Blade, Gwena, Troy and Dylan came out into the Balamb Garden parking lot and ran straight for the classrooms.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Seifer asked. Zell came out to stand next to Seifer and he was smiling.  
  
"Class has already started and Mistress Edea will skin me if she catches me late again!" Dark Blade announced as he ran inside. Behind him the rest of the group followed.  
  
"Kids, you'll never get enough of them." Zell muttered. Seifer looked at him and cocked his eyebrow. "Shut up chicken wuss. Let's go."  
  
"Now don't you start that up again!" Zell shouted. Seifer smiled and rolled his eyes. Chicken wuss.  
  
* *  
  
  
  
"Why are we in such a hurry?" Gwena asked as she tried to keep up with the group. Dylan answered her question, "To class unless we get a pass to excuse our tardiness." Gwena was confused, but went along with them. They reached the main lobby and ran up the stairs. One of the faculties shouted towards them but they kept on going. When the elevator opened up to the second floor Blade ran straight into Eve. She instinctively moved out of his way and glared at him.  
  
"Oh you're here already.anyway, watch where you are going." Blade said.  
  
"Whatever." Eve said and left for the main lobby.  
  
"Boy what a bitch. I hate to be stuck with her!" Gwena said. Troy chuckled.  
  
When they entered the classroom of lady Edea's, everyone was chattering as the headmaster was quietly talking to his wife. Troy and Dylan silently walked over to their desks and sat down. Blade and Gwena walked up to the two people engaged in a quiet conversation.  
  
"You're late again Mr. Almasy, not to mention Troy and Dylan." She said without taking her eyes off of Cid. Troy and Dylan groaned at the same time. Robune whistled when he saw Gwena; Gwena looked at him and sent him a devious smile.  
  
"There's a good reason for that, Mistress. My father is here and he wishes to speak to you and headmaster Cid." Edea nodded and Blade turned to the headmaster. "Headmaster, I have Gwena Trepe with me, her mom is Quistis Trepe and she wants Gwena to join and learn to be a SeeD." Cid smiled, "Yes of course I remember your mother. She was quite a teacher. How is she doing?"  
  
"Fine I guess." Gwena replied shyly.  
  
"What is your weapon which you wish to train in?"  
  
"I have a chain whip; they are much more easier to cope with."  
  
"All right, Blade go sit down while I take Miss Trepe to Xu."  
  
"Yes sir." Blade implicated. Cid took Gwena out of the classroom and back downstairs to the main lobby. He asked one of the garden faculties where Xu was and they told him at the dormitory. When they arrived, Xu was leaving one of the rooms. Gwena noticed that she was speaking to someone and then Xu turned to see the headmaster coming. She finished her talk and walked over to the headmaster.  
  
"Xu. We have another new student. She needs a schedule and a room. Now I need to leave, I have an important meeting and I don't want to miss it." Xu nodded and Cid left in a hurry.  
  
"Hi, how do you like the Garden so far?" Xu asked.  
  
"It's big."  
  
"Yeah, we remodeled it a few years back. We built more classrooms and other things that the place needed."  
  
"It still looks small and my mother said all kinds of things about the place." Gwena replied as she looked around. She was nervous about all of this.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Quistis. She was my best friend and a great instructor. Anyhow, there are a few rules, which you must know about. Number one, there is a curfew and at 9:30 you must be in your dormitory. Nowhere else. Number two; we all wake up at 6:30 in the morning and classes start at 7:15. The rest of the rules your teacher's will tell you. Now your new agenda for tomorrow, there are six necessary classes: history, mathematics, language, magic's, combat training, and science. There are others that you can join like crafts, engineering, clubs, sports and more. Now the only dorm rooms we have available is room V 112, there are more quarters but they are being remodeled right now. There are two separate lodgings in that dorm, so you have your space. There is also a small living room with a study area. If your hungry the cafeteria is always open. Anything else?" she asked. Quistis was overwhelmed at the whole business of becoming a SeeD. Though there are so many nice and handsome young men around. I wonder if they have an art studio?  
  
"No not really. Where do I go from here?" Gwena inquired.  
  
"Nothing else, today you can just prepare yourself for tomorrow and your dorm is down that hall. Your belongings are already there." Xu replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, now if you'll excuse me I need to be at that meeting." Gwena smiled and left for her new home for the next year or so. The door to the dorm was already open and she walked into the lounge. One of the doors to the quarter's was closed and the other one open and empty of belongings. She walked in and fell onto her soft bed. This is going to be one hell of a year! Oh and the guys are so hot! Gwena sat up and looked around the room, a closet, a bathroom and a large skylight window. Not bad.the wall behind her shuddered when a strange force hit it. Gwena jumped away and heard someone else in the other room making swift sounds. She silently walked out of her lodge and to the closed door. She slowly turned the knob and opened it up a crack. There she saw her roommate.Eve! Oh god no! I'm stuck with her as my roommate?! Eve was practicing with her weapon and a few seconds later a dagger flew at the door and almost hit Gwena.  
  
"Hey! You could have killed me!" Gwena shouted as she entered.  
  
"Whatever. Never do that again." Eve muttered. She walked over to the door and pulled her dagger out. "That was just a warning."  
  
"Sure, it didn't seem like it. Anyway," Gwena started as she watched Eve put the dagger away, "I'm your new roommate." Eve didn't answer but set herself to work by cleaning her blade. Her room was already full of weapons, not to mention that there was practically nothing else to liven the room up. "What do you want?" Eve asked.  
  
"Nothing much, I just came to see what the commotion was all about. Well, I'm gonna go look around. Wanna come?" Gwena asked. Why in the world am I doing!? I'm so damn stupid!  
  
"No."  
  
Gwena shrugged and left Eve to her chores. Strange girl. Now for supplies.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"What in the seven hells do you mean that Two of the guardian GF's were stolen?!?" Cid raged out. "Who's the culprit? Have they caught him?"  
  
"Now hold on, they haven't found the thief but this is serious." Ellone said.  
  
"My wife has a point there, Cid and if this means another war then we must be prepared for the worst." Zell added. Cid sighed and looked around the round marbled table. His eyes settled on Seifer," What do you think Seifer?" Seifer looked up to see the headmaster staring helplessly at him. Praying that he might answer this whole entire mess.  
  
"I don't know, but what really bother's me is that I know someone who has obtained one of the GF's." Everyone turned toward him, including Ellone.  
  
"That's not possible. Uncle Laguna and I hid them from anyone who might want to steal them. Who & which guardian?"  
  
"Gwena Trepe, daughter of Quistis Trepe. She has obtained Shiva and they have evolved their powers. Shiva doesn't throw icicles anymore, her power is much more stronger. That's not all too. Leviathan has chosen my son." Everyone grew quiet and thoughts came and went.  
  
"What does this mean?" Xu asked.  
  
"I don't know but Blade said that she spoke to him and said that great peril is upon the earth or something like that." Seifer answered.  
  
"Well if the planet is endangered.who is behind it?" Zell muttered.  
  
"We will have to wait and find out." Cid replied. He was deep in thought and worry. It can't be a demon or monster; it can't be a sorceress because Squall and the group destroyed the last one some nineteen years ago. 


	9. Sorceress & Empress

Chapter 9  
  
Sorceress and Empress  
  
  
  
  
  
Magama Nemesis sat down in her scarlet velvet chair and sighed. Now what do I have to do? I already have the two most powerful Guardians and now all of a sudden the rest are gone? No! Where did that old windbag hide them!?! No one messes with my plans! These pathetic humans don't know what they are meddling in! Magama stood up and walked over to her large mirror. Her fiery fur and green cat eyes were a charm and she loved them. Her mother Korona was not a resemblance at all and her father? Who knew? She never met him before and didn't care. Her mother.now she was a different story. Evil and crazy beyond redemption. I am more sane then her and more clever, and yet she orders me to do tedious little things for her. Like steal the Guardians, I only have two. Bahamut will be a great mount and Eden my great destroyer of all human kind. All I have to do is possess them.oh I must not forget my own original guardian, Angel. That guardian may seem heavenly, but it was noxious from her fingertips to her very core. Now let's see my mothers pet is roaming the planet destroying towns and cities galore and his little friends are helping him. How wonderful. Once her mother accomplishes her tasks, I will let her die with the rest of the planet and I will become ultimate sorceress!  
  
"Magama! Where have you been!?" a female voice echoed across the room.  
  
"I just came back from work. Is there a problem mother?" Magama asked innocently as she went out onto the dreary balcony. Korona appeared beside her clutching the dead wood. Her black and violet robe swayed in the light wind and lighting highlights danced with her ebony black hair. She seemed to be angry and crazy at the same time.  
  
"Hades is on schedule and I am glad that you are back. Do you have the guardians?" Korona asked as she looked at the cloudy sky.  
  
"Yes, but only two."  
  
"I demanded all of them! Which ones?"  
  
"The great Guardian Bahamut and the Guardian, Eden. Theses two should suffice you." Magama answered.  
  
"That is well, but not all. I want all of them. I want power out of the hands of humans. They must not obtain them or we shall have a bigger confront then before. We want them weak and helpless. Is that clear?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Yes mother, as you wish." Magama replied with a bow.  
  
"I will want all the guardians. No matter how you do it get them!" Korona yelled and her voice faded with her body. Magama angrily turned away and walked back into her room. How dare she yell at me.she doesn't even know that I am becoming much more powerful then her. Once I obtain her powers, then my power will develop beyond even the great Sorceress Ultimecia. Blood magic.Ah blood and the life source of a being; such a sweet delicacy. Now that I mention it I'm hungry.  
  
"Servant! Bring me a slave!" Magama roared out. Minutes later the servant stumbled in with a man by her side. He was beaten and weak but his pride and anger lurked within.  
  
"That is all, leave us." Magama purred. The servant obeyed and stepped outside of her chambers. Magama purred as she walked over to her beaten slave.  
  
"What do you want witch?" he whispered hoarsely. She giggled as she watched him struggle to stand straight. "I want you.your life and soul!" she laughed out loud. The man paled but kept his ground. A red aura engulfed the slave and beat equally with his heart. Magama raised her hand and seconds later large claws appeared. Brilliantly polished waiting to consume their victim's blood. With one swipe Magama slit the man's right side. Exposing his ribs, she watched the blood slide down his waist and legs until it hit the floor and swam toward her bare feet. The blood licked her paws and she laughed evilly. With her other claw she slashed his other side therefore causing more blood to gush out. The man stood there pain engulfed his face and yet he stood still as a statue watching, listening, and hearing his life spill away toward the sorceress. He couldn't control himself the red aura held him down and he screamed inside his head. Suddenly he began to feel light and tired.someone called out to him. He was slipping he could feel it. Gaia was calling him and it was better to return to Gaia then watch himself get cut into pieces.  
  
Magama smiled when she saw her victim loose hold onto his life, watched him try to stay. She shook her head, go back to Gaia fool, the more the merrier. He began to glow lightly and then pulsed more brightly. The soul, the life source. Magama whispered a spell and the soul was ripped from it's course and Magama consumed it. She heard it scream and she loved it. A few minutes later, everything was over. She wasn't hungry anymore but full. Her meal was good and she felt sleepy. She waved her hand at the still standing corpse and it collapsed to the ground. She called to her servant again and he came in to collect whatever was left. Her eyes closed and she was purring away into her dreams.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Korona sat on her throne, the throne that belonged to her mentor, Ultimecia. She pondered as she watched the blackness in the citadel. She moved her castle to the planet and settled in the Centra Plains deserts. She was secluded with large mountains and the heat was to die for. Three spies emerged from the shadows and slithered over to the sorceress.  
  
"My empress, our greatest apologies. We have arrived at your command." The middle one said. The right one slithered closer to her and bowed, "Your beauty surpasses me. Let me be your champion. I am known far and wide, I am the most skilled in combat. Let me be your knight." It pleaded. Korona seemed amused. True every sorceress needs a knight, "Very well, you shall be my knight but if you fail I will choose another." She explained. It bowed and slithered back into place. She observed them closely and they all resembled humans but they had more snake in them. Their faces were of cobras, their skin of scales, claws the size of a dragons and eyes that laminated all light. The middle spoke again," Empress, what is your command?"  
  
"Go find Hades and tell him that I sent you. You two shall help him accomplish what I need. And you my knight, I want you to go watch over my daughter. She seems a bit too ambitious." They bowed their heads and left. Yes, Magama, my sweet daughter, you want more then you desire and that is unhealthful. Korona roared her glee out into the night. Everything was according to plan.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Magama awoke a few hours later.someone was in her chambers. She hissed and sat up. Every inch of her red fur stood up right.  
  
"Who is here! Show yourself!" Magama roared out. A shadow emerged and it bowed to her.  
  
"I have been told to look after you." It answered.  
  
"Who has!" she yelled out.  
  
"The empress, your mother. She wants me to keep you out of trouble." Magama rolled her eyes and spat at the ground. How dare she do that to me! I don't need anyone to take care of me!  
  
"Leave and tell her that as much as I appreciate her concern, I don't need to be watched." She said. The creature bowed and left soundlessly. Mokars.what does my mother want with mokars? The last have been dead centuries ago, which is unless she resurrected them. how stupid can she be, she just lost tons of power! She stood up and walked onto the lanai. The eastern sky was beginning to glow with the promise of another hot day. She invoked a spell and her body began to disfigure into a red hawk. She was larger then the normal ones. She pumped her wings and she jumped off the banister. The airstreams picked her up and up until she was above the sun's high temperature. Magama didn't care where she would go, just as long it was away from Korona. Her mother's idea of time compression was brilliant, yet why couldn't the famous Ultimecia fulfill it? With her mother's knowledge more witches have become sorceresses and there was a council of them. All ten had been granted power and she was one of those ten. Her mother's right side. Korona was her real mother but she was no mother at all. No comfort no love. Her real mother that at least loved her was an animal, a monster chimera named Valicous. How she missed her; after Korona destroyed her Korona took Magama to this citadel. Korona taught her magic! Blood magic and black magic interested her and she soon caught on forgetting her chimera mother and every kindness and love in the world. That was in the past and there was nothing left for her except the future of her glorious reign. Right more young life sources was all she needed and she was hungry for blood. 


	10. Vanyel Kinneas

Chapter 10  
  
Vanyel Kinnease  
  
  
  
Van stood watching his father coax a wild chocobo into the arena. Though it was his father's best male, he didn't have the time to train him properly. When Vanyel was about seven, his parents and him moved nearer to Trabia. It was his mother's idea; she wanted her boy to grow up where she was trained. At the age of ten he had mastered basic magic and found his first love, guns. By the time he was thirteen he had past the trial to train as a combatant there. Since then, he had developed a higher skill then expected. He was the hottest guy there, just from what he heard. He didn't pay attention to the girls since he enrolled because he thought that they would interfere with his work. That was until he met Maga. She wasn't the average ordinary girl, she was exotic, and Van liked her until she suddenly disappeared. He looked for her ever since.  
  
"Van, get your ass over here." Irvine laughed out loud, "That is if you want Kai over there to start pecking ya!" Van turned around to see Kai the young and ruthless chocobo stampeding toward him. Quickly Van ran for the railing and jumped over it. He turned around to see Kai stop short of the balustrade and snort her little victory cry. Van shook his head and chuckled at the free spirited chocobo. Selphie came out running and scolded Van for not paying attention.  
  
"You could have been hurt!"  
  
"Nothing happened mom, Kai was just playing with me." Van quipped in reply. Selphie rolled her eyes and turned to her husband. "Did you just see that?! Are you still determined to train these chocobo's?" she asked.  
  
"Seifie, nothing happened. The boy was just at the right time in the wrong place. Besides, if Kai did get to him, he would just get chased around." Irvine explained.  
  
"Men." Selphie muttered, "Be careful from now on all right?"  
  
"Don't worry mom, I can handle a bird."  
  
"Hey they are not just birds, they are exquisite chocobo's." Irvine added. Vanyel shrugged and left his father and mother alone. His mind was on the beautiful girl, Maga. She had crimson hair and sea green eyes and her skin was soft as a feather. He was thirteen and she was twelve, they met in the Dijon Forest and they became close friends. Maybe more then friends and he smiled when they both tried to kiss each other; they kept bumping noses. Then she began to get very secretive and it bothered him to this very day. Then she vanished and she never came back. It left him heart broken but he vowed to find her someday. Lately, he hadn't been going to school because he was told not to until they found out what to do with him. It had been at least a weak and he was bored to death. There was a sharp cry from the sky and Van looked up to see a hawk flying in circles. It flew lower and lower until it finally swooped down and landed on a rock near him. In it's claws were the remains of a dead rodent. He scowled and tried to shoo the bird away and yelled at it, but it wouldn't budge. He gave up and looked away.  
  
"Damn birds." he muttered. He then noticed that the bird sighed and then thrust itself back into the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next morning Van got up and went downstairs for breakfast. His parents were reading something and it wasn't good by the look of their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. When he got no reply he came up to them and started to read, but then Selphie folded it in half and turned around to face her son.  
  
"Start packing. You're leaving today for Balamb Garden." She said.  
  
"Why?!" Van exclaimed.  
  
"Son, you are needed at that academy. No do as you are told and go pack. I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes." Irvine said and went outside. Van muttered angrily to himself and went upstairs to pack his things. He took out a large black bag and zipped it open. In went his clothes and small weapons, like the red bladed dagger he got for his birthday. He put on his aqua colored gloves and looked around to see if he had forgotten anything. Once he was done he lifted his bag over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Did you pack everything up?" his mother called out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. Selphie came out and kissed her son on the cheek. "Your father will explain to you why Balamb needs you. I'll miss you and don't forget to write."  
  
"O.k. mom." He kissed her back and left the house. Outside sat Irvine in their white truck. Van threw his stuff in the back and hopped in. They waved to Selphie and drove off.  
  
"So? Why am I going to Balamb Garden?" Van asked. Irvine sighed, "You got transferred from Trabia."  
  
"Why!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Because, you were beyond their level of teaching you and you needed a much more power in developing your skill."  
  
"That's not all is it?"  
  
"No.it's not. Your mother and I both went to that Garden and became the hero's we were those seventeen years ago. So I think that you should go there as well."  
  
"Hero's?" Van questioned. Hero's ? His parents? Not possible.  
  
"We were all hero's, your mother, the rest of the old gang and I. We defeated the evil sorceress Ultimecia." Irvine explained. Vanyel didn't ask any more questions from then on; his parents helped the mighty warrior Squall Leonhart defeat the sorceress? No way!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the train station that would take Vanyel to Balamb, Irvine bid his son goodbye and drove off back toward home. So much for staying dad! The train doesn't leave until three hours. What the hell am I going to do?  
  
Van looked around and saw several people waiting for the trains to arrive. He sat down and waited for his.  
  
"boring boring boring." Van muttered angrily. He got tired of sitting so he went inside to rent out a locker to put his things in. When he was done, Van went for a walk into a forest near the station. Half an hour later, there was an earthquake and he had to hold onto a tree from falling to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?!?" No sooner were his words spoken when the earth beneath his feet cracked. Steams rose from the chasm and Van barely scrambled out of the hot fiery sprays. When the shaking stopped, Vanyel slowly set his feet on the scorched earth. He wanted to run off toward the station but his curiosity got the better of his fears. He started to walk parallel from the cracks that varied in width. Then he stopped at one part of the rift to peer down at what looked like steps. Vanyel looked around and slowly descended the deformed stairs.  
  
At last, he reached the bottom. He found himself in an underground cavern lit by the magma that flowed in streams. There was a curved path that probably led to the other end of the grotto. He scrambled through several boulders and loose rock until he came to a steep hill. His urge to go up there grew strong and he found himself climbing the slope. A few minutes later his hands caught the smooth surface. He pushed himself onto it, trying to catch his breath. Yet the acrid smell of fire and lava gave little air.  
  
:It's been a long time waiting for you, young master.:  
  
Vanyel snapped his head to look at a great beast that sat before him. "Wh.who are you?" Van asked trembling with fear.  
  
: I am Ifrit, the Guardian Force of Hell. I have been waiting for you.:  
  
"Ifrit? What do you want with me?" Van whispered.  
  
:To help you save the world from devastation. Now, we must leave, time is precious.: Vanyel held his breath as the GF changed into a small glowing flame. Then the flame flew straight at Van's chest and disappeared. The pain lasted for seconds and then Vanyel felt nothing. He opened his eyes but he only saw darkness, his head began to spin in nausea and then he fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
When Vanyel awoke he was at the train station with his bag at his side. He looked up at the clock and saw that in fifteen minutes, his train would leave. He got up and almost stumbled. His legs were shaking and a man near him asked him if he was all right, Van nodded and got onto the train. As he sat down, he told himself over and over again that it was all a dream, that he must have fallen asleep and dreamt it all. When he sat down, he rested his head against the velvet seat and listened to people all around him until something caught his attention.  
  
"Did you feel that earthquake, Gabriel?" one woman asked. Vanyel's head shot up and he listened attentively.  
  
"Yes, I was in the restroom when it all happened. I thought the world was coming to an end." The woman called Gabriel said.  
  
"It only lasted for no more then a minute and the officials say that that was the first earthquake to hit Trabia grounds in over five hundred centuries!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and they say." Vanyel heard everything he wanted to know. His visit with the Guardian Force wasn't a dream at all. Ifrit was his to wield. 


	11. Garden Days

Chapter 11  
  
Garden Days  
  
  
  
Eve woke up to her alarm clock and sat up yawning. It was her first week at Garden and she was beginning to enjoy living free on her own. Soon, her skills would be developed beyond normality and then.then she would pay a visit to her childhood monster. There was a knock on the door and Gwena came in already dressed.  
  
"Good morning Dava, am I intruding?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, if you need anything, meet me at the cafeteria." Gwena replied. She watched Dava shuffle her things around, but no answer. "See ya later." When Gwena left, Eve sighed and shook her head. Why does she even bother trying to be my friend? I have no friends and I will leave it at that. Fighting is my life and no one would ever replace that love.  
  
After a quick shower, Eve got dressed and took Silveraine off her wall. She kept Lionhart stashed away underneath her bed. Nobody would ever find it there; besides, she had other things to worry about. I wonder how father is doing and mom.Eve shook her head angrily again. They wanted to take away my dream, why should I want to know how they were doing? Let them freeze in hell.Eve bit her tongue and regretted thinking that. They were her parents, hero's who saved the earth from Ultimecia and it would be shameful to think, that their daughter considered them that way.  
  
Eve left the room and practically ran to her class. When she came in she found a comp desk by itself. Ideal. she thought. Mistress Edea entered the classroom and announced that there was a new student joining.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Vanyel Kinneas. Please welcome him and help him out today." Edea stated. The young man wore black pants and a claret colored shirt that was underneath a crimson trench coat. His eyes were green and his shoulder length brown hair was tied in the back. Eve also noticed that they were streaked with silver. Unusual.  
  
Van looked around and found an empty spot next to a girl. He looked around anywhere else, but all were taken up. He had no choice; he had to sit with a girl! He walked over and sat down. All throughout class he knew she was going to ask him questions and stuff like that, but was surprised. She ignored him completely!  
  
Dark Blade sat with Dylan across from Dava and Vanyel. Gwena sat behind him with Troy and they were whispering to each other. Dava was strange to him, he knew that she was hiding something.something important.  
  
"Mr. Almasy, if you wish to admire Ms. Icehart, please do so after class." Edea reprimanded. Blade blushed furiously and got angry when everyone began to laugh.  
  
"So, Blady boy has a crush on a girl? How moronic!" said Robune.  
  
"Mr. Devero, please keep your comments to yourself. Now let's get back to lecture." Edea said flatly. Everyone became quiet and class went on. Eve ignored the whole entire thing and when class was over she was the first one to leave. Vanyel caught up with her.  
  
"Hey, so your Icehart? Nice name. I have a question." Van started. She still ignored him, "Well what I want to ask you was, why are you ignoring me?" No answer. "Please can you at least answer me?"  
  
"Because I don't have time for people like you." Eve said coldly. Van stopped in his tracks and watched her leave. Dark Blade and his group came up to Van.  
  
"Yup, she is one mean bitch." Gwena replied.  
  
"Gwena!" Blade hissed.  
  
"What? I'm right, you know."  
  
"Maybe there is a reason she is so cold. Maybe something has affected her life in a big way." Blade said. Gwena looked guilty, but perked her head up when she saw Van. He was one sexy man!  
  
"That is the first time a girl ignored me.I mean it's not like I like it when girls fall at my feet, but she was the first girl not interested in me." Vanyel said.  
  
"Don't worry about that woman, you'll never get passed her and plus, it looks like your part of our gang here." Troy said.  
  
"Gang?" van asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the leader, Blade, Dark Blade Almasy. This is Gwena Trepe, Dylan Dincht, and Troy Brink." Blade explained. Van noticed that Blade had black pants and a white shirt on that were accompanied by a jacket. Troy and Dylan both wore cadet uniforms, while Gwena on the other hand, wore a red shirt with a knee length skirt and black boots. She was a beautiful site but he shook those thoughts from his head.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm Van." He said. All day long he enjoyed being with his new friends and met all the teachers. Gwena volunteered to show him around. When combat class came, Dylan's father was the Weapon's Master.  
  
"So, has everyone picked out your weapon that you will train with through out the years here at Garden?" Zell asked. Everyone nodded and took out their weapons while Zell went to inspect them. Eve unsheathed hers and held it in her hand. Silveraine was a good weapon, but weak. She wished dearly for her father's weapon, but she knew that would give away her identity. Zell came by, nodded and went on. Zell walked over into the center of the training arena, "Very good choices. Each fit everyone's personality. I have a test for you today. One that may be dangerous, yet you will have a partner, in case you get K'od. All right everyone! Hook up!" Zell declared. Dylan hooked up with Troy, Van with Gwena, and Eve was left with Blade. How pathetic. She thought, nobody else came to her. They were too afraid of her and she was happy that they left her alone.  
  
"Dava, what's new?" Blade asked. She ignored him and went up to the starting point. Blade shrugged and followed her, "Well, I hope we pass this." Eve snorted and readied her weapon.  
  
"All right, everyone, as you already know we have expanded the training center and have brought in a few new monsters. But remember, the T-rex is still the top dog around here." Zell warned. "Whoever gets through the whole entire arena, passes class, and for those who don't.well there will be a retest tomorrow morning." Zell gave the whistle and the groups were off.  
  
Eve and Blade sped off up the ramp and got into a fight with a sleeper. Once it was defeated, Eve looked at Blade and said, "On the next fight you're on your own."  
  
"What? Master Zell said that we are to work as a team. There's no I in team."  
  
"Whatever." Just then a T-rex came out from behind a few trees and attacked them. Blade hit several blows from his gun blade and Eve leveled up her Hp. After the T-rex attacked Blade, Eve went into action. Silveraine was raised above her and it suddenly came to life as it glowed brilliantly red. Blade watched from behind as he used potion on himself. The blade arched and struck the beast. It roared one last time and fell to the ground, its acrid blood spilling onto the green turf. Eve got off her knees and walked over to the weak man. Blade looked up at her, his face surprised and confused.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Icehart." Eve replied.  
  
"No, you're keeping something from me.from everyone." Blade whispered as he got his health fully loaded. He stood up facing Dava. She watched carefully, her blue eyes cold yet burning like a raging fire.  
  
"Whatever." Eve said and they continued on with the course. They fought, but no more weird attacks came out of Dava. Finally they reached the finish line. They were second; Dylan and Troy were there already.  
  
"So, did you two face the T-rex?" Dylan asked. Eve left the three alone and walked over to a rock. She began to clean her Blade, when Robune came.  
  
"Hmm.I saw you at the last fight, not bad." He began, but no answer. "You're as good as I am, come to think about it."  
  
"I'm surprised you can think." Eve retorted. Robune flushed angrily, but ignored her remark.  
  
"I was wondering, since you are single, I am giving you a privilege to go on a date with me. Say.tonight at eight?"  
  
"I don't have time for idiots like you." Eve answered. She heard a few of his friend's chuckle and Robune started to get impatient.  
  
"You bitch, no one disses my invitation!" Robune said.  
  
"It's in the name, Icehart. Now please leave your sorry ass, your stench is making me feel sick." Eve replied. Robune looked at her angrily and stomped off toward his friends. Blade's gang cracked up laughing and they came over to her.  
  
"That was a good one Icehart." Dylan exclaimed between his bursts of laughter.  
  
"Whatever." She muttered, still cleaning her blade. Everyone was chatting and laughing around her, except for Blade who was studying her. His face held a confused look.  
  
What does he want from me? The truth? Never, then everyone will know that I am the great hero's daughter. Then father will find out, come here and take me away. Never! Eve stood up angrily; ire was written all over her face. Dark Blade watched her walk off to where the weapon's master was.  
  
What is her problem? What is she keeping from me.from us? No one has to be angry and so cold all the time.no one should suffer pain. Yet what kind of pain? What is the hidden knife that is hurting her so badly? Maybe she's just spoiled.or she doesn't have any friends, or never had. Who are her parents? Maybe that was her problem.does she even have any? Did they die? To many questions, no answers.  
  
When class was over Blade left and began to follow Dava everywhere. She went to the cafeteria, then to the library, then to her dorm room. After waiting two hours he gave up. She wasn't going to come out all day, he figured. He left the dorm area and went to find Dylan and Troy.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve sighed, Blade was gone. From the time class ended, Blade had been following her. She knew he was going to before she even left but how? How did I know? I'm not gifted with telepathy.no I'm going to go crazy if I keep talking shit like this. She went back to her room and fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
* * *  
  
Cid sat in his office thinking of what had been going on. Laguna proclaimed that four of the elemental GF's were gone. These GF's began to choose their masters themselves. That was one fact that proved that GF's are intelligent beings. Shiva chose Gwena Trepe, Leviathan chose Almasy's son, Dark Blade, and he just recently found out from his wife that Vanyel Kinneas held the GF Ifrit. All of these young people are the children of the old gang, except for Dark Blade. The fourth one is missing and that was Quezocotl. Has the culprit managed to find him, or has another been chosen?  
  
So far everyone was doing great, and his students were on their best behavior. Zell had also told him that the new girl, Dava Icehart was a highly skilled fighter. He also told him that she needed to be trained and taught as much as possible. Not only that she had killed a T-rex on an easy basis, yet he doesn't know how. She had no magic except for her blade, the Silveraine. Cid smiled to himself. If only he had that type of trainee when they had one mission and that was to eliminate the sorceress. Now the Garden was a school for students who wanted to become more then mere people.  
  
I wonder how Squall is doing with his wife, Rinoa? Might as well write him a letter. Cid then set himself to writing a letter to Squall. He would have to ask Edea for help because he wasn't good in writing. She was the talented one. He chuckled to himself and began. When he was done, Xu came running in.  
  
"Sir! Your wife! She has been attacked in some way, yet there are no injuries. She past out."  
  
"What?! For heaven's sake, where is she now? Is she all right?" Cid asked worriedly.  
  
"Sir, she is fine, the doctor is looking over her now. Like I have said before, she has no injuries. She was found lying by her classroom and she wasn't moving, but she is alive." Xu explained. The headmaster nodded and off they went to the infirmary.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Mistress Edea, walked out of her classroom with a stash of papers to grade. It had been a long day and boring too. But she could not deny herself that she hated it, she loved to teach her students. Unlike her last class, Blade had a very distracting moment and Robune was about to start a fight with the young man. Thank the gods that they were in combat class. Suddenly she felt weird.a wave of power came over her and almost knocked her out. Her papers fell to the floor scattered about her.  
  
"What in the world?" Edea asked quietly. She rubbed her temples and knelt to pick up her fallen papers and again another wave came.ands stronger! This time she fell into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
When Edea awoke, she was in the infirmary. Dr. Ludawski was looking over her.  
  
"What happened?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I don't know." just then Cid came in with Xu.  
  
"Edea, are you all right? I came as fast as I could." Cid said.  
  
"I felt something that I had never felt since the sorceress wars. I felt tremendous powers.and trust me they blacked me out." Edea explained.  
  
"But there are no sorceresses left. They are all wiped out." Xu quipped.  
  
"I know that, yet there is one here or somewhere in this world. She has a lot of power or I may be wrong, it could be a sorcerer."  
  
"I'll get right on it. if there is, we better be prepared." Cid said angrily. 


	12. Galbadia's Betrayal

* Hey, I didn't know any body was reading my fic and this chapter goes to my reader who demanded that I write the next few chapters! (From Fanfiction.net) Well lately I have been at a loss of inspiration and ideas. So I sat down and thought about what I could write more about. If you all have any suggestions, please R/R me! *  
  
1 Chapter 12  
  
1.1 Galbadia's Betrayal  
  
  
  
  
  
Korona Nemesis sat on her bullion throne. Her long nails tapped the gold stone as she waited for her daughter to return. Her guards stood mute as stone and Korona was getting bored. She looked at the whole entire chamber for the millionth time when one of the three guards came and knelt down.  
  
"Empress, I have news from your General." He began. Korona waved her arm and he began.  
  
"General Hades has been going along with the plans, yet they need more time. It will take a year to build the machine." He explained.  
  
"A year?" Korona asked, "Has he calculated correctly?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." He answered.  
  
"The Time Orb has to be completed soon. Fine, one year, it's not like those pathetic people know what's happening. Now go." Korona said. She stood up and walked away from the throne to the window. A year…no more no less. Then I will complete what the great Ultimecia could not and the world will be mine!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The headmaster of Galbadia sat in his office wondering about this new guest who needed his help. Since Galbadia's little escapade with the world's enemy became known, less and less people enrolled in his schools. Yes schools; there were now three Galbadia's. The main one in, one near the desert prison, and another in the mountains of the Centra Plains. The last fifteen years had given the Galbadian military a boost. Now he was waiting for this one very special person. All of a sudden, the phone rings and the headmaster picked it up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, the lady is here to speak with you…um…should I send her in, sir?" the secretary asked.  
  
"Of course you twit!" he yelled. Just then the door opened and a woman covered in a heavy green cloak walked up to the desk.  
  
"Fuck, aren't you hot in that?" he asked.  
  
"No. Now Headmaster Wren, I have an alliance here which might become appetizing." The woman said. She pushed the hood off her head therefore revealing her face. The headmaster whimpered and pushed away from his table.  
  
"What are you?!" he said in a frightened tone.  
  
"My name is Magama, and I bring a treaty for you to sign. It's from the Empress." She said firmly. Wren eyed her a bit and thought it over. She seems like the civilized type…  
  
"Mr. Wren, civilized is the last thing I would do. Now read over the papers." Magama ordered. Wren was shocked and he found himself reading over the treaty. Several minutes later Wren looked up surprised.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Magama asked as she looked out the window.  
  
"No. Are you saying that your empress will boost up Galbadia's popularity and will even out rank the famous Garden, Balamb?!"  
  
"If you put it that way, yes."  
  
"What's the catch?" Wren asked.  
  
"There is no catch. You and your schools become famous, you'll have several thousand youngsters joining, and all the empress wants, is your cooperation." Magama explained.  
  
Wren thought it over. This is good for the schools…think of all the money! Cooperation for the empress? Why hasn't anyone ever hear of this woman? Well, it doesn't matter! Balamb is going down!  
  
"Good choice, Headmaster. We'll keep in touch." Magama replied. Wren looked toward the office window to see a bird fly out. He shuddered, sorcery…  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The great golden red gyrfalcon, swung high into the sky. Her wings beating fast only to gain the airs current. That idiot, Wren was more of a sucker then she thought. He didn't see that once in the empress's hands, he was a puppet. A tool…all those soldiers that sign up will be under her mothers command, not his. The great raptor climbed higher into the sky and soon, she was flying over the Centra plains.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Squall woke up that morning and yawned. Rinoa slept by his side and Riva was in the other room. Eve on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. It had been already four months since her little run off. Squall had sent word to all of his friends throughout the world, that if they saw her, they were to contact him immediately. Still, four months was too much. Rinoa said that he was too hard on her, but Squall wanted what was best for her.  
  
Rinoa stirred and woke up to see Squall sitting up, staring out their balcony window.  
  
"Squall?" she asked quietly, "It's six a.m. in the morning, why don't you go back to sleep?"  
  
"I'm fine. I have to go to work early anyway." Squall replied.  
  
"Oh." Rinoa said with a yawn. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"  
  
"No, it's all right. How about I make you breakfast?" Squall asked as he looked back at Rinoa. Rinoa was surprised, how romantic of him!  
  
"Sure, my sweet and great husband of mine!" Rinoa answered. She jumped into Squall's arms and tickled his sides. Now this was what she adored about Squall! His laughter! Those were very rare!  
  
"All right Rinoa, enough! I can't endure the tickles anymore!" Squall laughed, "I swear-my lungs will burst!"  
  
"I know." Rinoa laughed back. They fell back onto the bed, Squall on top of her. The air became heavy and lustful. The pair stared at each other and Squall leaned in for the kiss. Rinoa wrapped her arms around his bar back and moaned quietly. Just then in the middle of their kiss, crying began. Riva must have woken up. The two parents looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"I forgot about him." Squall muttered.  
  
"Hey, he's just a baby. We'll continue this later." Rinoa explained. She got out of bed and put on her white robe. Squall too got out of the cozy bed and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
Rinoa was feeding Riva when Squall came downstairs. He wore black pants and a black shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower.  
  
"You should dry you hair, you'll catch a cold before the day is done." Rinoa said.  
  
"I promise you I won't. How's Riva?"  
  
"Just fine, this is his second bottle of the day." Rinoa said as a smile grew across her angelic face. "Oh, by the way, you have a letter from Balamb Garden. It's over there on the table."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Squall walked over and sat on a black colored stool. He saw the manila envelope and grabbed it. It was from the Headmaster…  
  
  
  
Dear Squall and Rinoa,  
  
How are you fairing down there? Good? Anyway, I wrote to you because we may have a problem brewing. What kind? Well, Edea has been already in the infirmary six times since a few months ago. Some kinds of wavelengths keep knocking her out. She says, that it is powerful sorcery and as well as you and I both know, the last sorceress was defeated sixteen years ago. Another thing has also been occurring, some of our students have GF's. Your GF's. The students say that the guardians chose them. So far that is Shiva, Leviathan, and Ifrit. There's a dark cloud hanging over our heads and we need everyone's help to solve it. Will you please come up here to Balamb? Bring the family along too, Garden has spare rooms.  
  
Headmaster Cid  
  
  
  
Squall read the letter twice before putting it away.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked.  
  
"Pack Riva's things as well as your own. We are going to Balamb." He ordered.  
  
"Why?" Rinoa questioned.  
  
"They have a problem and they need out help." Squall explained. "I'll go out and gather some wild chocobo's. the car is out of fuel anyway." Rinoa nodded and walked upstairs to their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Please review! I also need idea's for this fic…I'm running low, so please feel free to comment any of your ideas!* 


	13. Close Encounter

*What the hell is going on? I only have two readers?!? (Refers to fanfiction.net people) Boy this fic does stink doesn't it? Well here's another chapter that I have written from he bottom of my heart! (for the two readers at Fanfiction) -.-*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Close Encounter  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve was sitting in the library studying for an exam coming up when she realized that Blade's birthday was yesterday. Why should I care? He's just another worthless fighter. Mine is coming up too…sweet sixteen… She thought and then turned back to her studies. She had to learn the different types of magic's that were used in the world. Now let's see, Firaga: level three magic good against water and ice types, bad for fire types. Ultima, a very powerful magic full of poison, Apocalypse…latest new magic ever to be discovered. The only wielder of this power was the last sorceress, Ultimecia. Hmm…the one who my parents had destroyed. She looked up to see the headmistress come walking up with a handful of books. She walked over to the shelf and then she lost her footing and the books slipped out of her hand.  
  
"Damn." Edea muttered angrily. The headmistress looked over to the student and smiled, "Can you please help me?"  
  
"I'm busy." Eve replied coldly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Edea asked in shock.  
  
"You heard me. I have nothing more to say." Eve said. She got out of the chair and walked off, yet before she left, "There's a book behind you, don't fall over it."  
  
Edea, the loving and caring teacher was fuming mad at what that student had said. Then she remembered that this was Dava Icehart a new undergraduate who had enrolled five months ago. She was a strange one, though. Edea finished her business with the new books and walked out to the infirmary.  
  
Dr. Kodawaki sat behind her desk, scanning her computer and sipping a cup of coffee. Edea walked and smiled. She sat down and sighed.  
  
"Is something the matter, dear?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.  
  
"I just had an encounter with one of the rudest young woman ever." Edea started.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I think her name is Dava Icehart." Edea replied.  
  
"Oh, I remember her. She usually found herself here exhausted after fighting nonstop battles with the monsters at the training center. Sooner or later when I come to check up on her she's already gone. She is a strange one and if you ask me, she is special too."  
  
"Do you think so, Catharine?" Edea asked.  
  
"Maybe, but tell that husband of yours to keep an eye on her." Catharine said, "Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"No, I have a class in about twenty minutes. I better get going, thanks anyway." Edea answered.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
1 A month later…  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know why we are here?" she asked curiously. Riva started to tug on Rinoa's hair and she placed him into Squalls hands. He looked at his son and then at his wife, the surprise swelled in his eyes.  
  
"Just don't drop him, all right?" Rinoa said with a giggle.  
  
"Well, back to your question, Cid says that the GF's have chosen three of the students that have enrolled here. Now there's a problem with Edea, she gets these wave energies and she blacks out afterwards. She assumes that there is a sorceress working her power." Said Squall.  
  
"But that's not possible, I'm the last one, well Ultimecia was, but I don't use my power." Rinoa said deep in thought.  
  
"I know, but they say it's more powerful then yours." Squall added.  
  
They walked into the Garden and several people stopped in awe. Squall guessed that he wasn't forgotten, yet it wasn't him who saved the world, it was the whole entire gang. Some one then shouted, "It's SQUALL LEONHART AND RINOA LEONHART!!!" Rinoa started to laugh as the young students formed a group around them.  
  
"Can we have your autographs? " one asked.  
  
"Is that your son?"  
  
"Oh, he's so adorable, what's his name?" a girl questioned.  
  
"Mrs. Leonhart, can we please see your ultimate weapon?"  
  
"Mr. Squall, sir, how about your famous gun blade, can we see that one? You know it's the only one ever made!" a young cadet said with enthusiasm. Rinoa looked at Squall and began to laugh, "All right, one question at a time. This here baby boy, is Riva Leonhart." Rinoa got a bunch of "awws" from the crowd. Satisfied she continued, "I have my ultimate weapon with me, but the gun blade has been left at home." Rinoa lied.  
  
"Why would the hero, leader of Garden forget to leave his sword?" another asked.  
  
"Because… my daughter has it." Squall replied, "But don't worry, everyone will get a chance to see it soon."  
  
"Everyone! There are classes waiting for you." A voice rang from behind. It was Edea and she watched all the students quickly disperse and leave.  
  
"Oh, Squall and Rinoa! It's so good to see you both again. I hope the house down in Centra Plains has kept you happy." Edea said. Rinoa ran to Edea and hugged her while Squall came walking up.  
  
"It's your turn." Squall said and handed Riva over to Rinoa, he then gave Matron a hug.  
  
"Come on, we have rooms ready for you." Edea said.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve was looking in the mirror and noticed that her hair was graying in several places. What the hell?! I'm sixteen and graying? Is something wrong with me? Gwena came walking into the bathroom to see Dava looking at her hair.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Anyway, did you hear about the new guests?" Gwena asked. Eve shrugged as she walked out to grab a glass of water. Gwena followed and plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Well, some of the students are saying that the famous Squall Leonhart, his wife Rinoa, and son cam here to stay a bit." Gwena went on talking as Eve froze in fright. Her glass fell to the floor and broke into crystal shards. Her parents were here?!! Gwena looked at the now shaking Dava.  
  
"Dava, what's wrong?" Gwena asked. She was a bit scared herself; Dava never looked so scared in her life. Her face had gone pale and the life seemed to drain out of her eyes and replaced by the look of doom.  
  
"Dava?" Gwena asked again, she stood up and put a hand on Dava's shoulder. The touch of Dava's skin was icy cold and she kept on shaking vaguely as if coming to her senses.  
  
"I'm fine." Eve said in a low tone of voice. Gwena swore that it sounded more like an angry growl. Something stirred within Gwena's body, as if she wanted to challenge Dava, but her will power stopped it from rising. Dava left and shut the door, while Gwena sat down on the sofa wondering what had come over her just then.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve stomped off toward the training center angrily. They are not supposed to be here! Do they know that I'm here? Do they plan to take me back? NEVER! Never…  
  
Eve arrived at the training center and slipped Silveraine out of her cover. She ended up fighting a T-rex and she slashed it to pieces.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Edea, Cid, Squall, and Rinoa sat down in the headmaster's office and were talking about their uprising problems.  
  
"Seifer's son, Dark Blade has been chosen by Leviathan, Vanyel Kinease, was chosen by Ifrit, and Miss. Gwena Trepe who was chosen by Shiva." Cid explained.  
  
"These three are children of our friends. Do you think…" Rinoa started. Edea and Cid nodded.  
  
"Not only that Seifer has disappeared again. His son told us a few weeks ago, right now Zell's friend, Bobbi, is running the Pub & Inn." Cid added.  
  
"Well, what about these power waves that keep knocking you out Edea?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you, since you're the last sorceress, I want you to trace the wave lengths when the next ones hit. If you can trace them, then we will know where this sorceress is and how we can get our hands on her or him." Edea explained.  
  
"Can you do that?" Cid asked Rinoa.  
  
"Yes, Edea taught me a few things and so did Ellone. By the way, how is Ellone?"  
  
"I'm better then ever." She said as she came in through the office doors. "When I heard that you both arrived, I just had to stop by." Ellone replied with a heartwarming smile. Zell came walking behind and gave a shout when he saw Squall standing there. He ran over to Squall and gave him a hug.  
  
"My Gods! Look at you two! Um.. sorry for that little hug there." Zell said sheepishly.  
  
"It's all right. How have you been?" Squall asked.  
  
"Well, Ellone and I have a store in Balamb town and I'm Garden's Weapon master and Teacher."  
  
"What do you mean, Ellone and you?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"What you didn't know that Ellone and I are married? We have a son too. I wrote that all in the letter I sent to you both." Zell said.  
  
"We didn't get anything…" Squall started but was distracted when Rinoa hugged Ellone and Zell.  
  
"Congratulations! Why didn't you guys invite us?"  
  
"Well, I wanted a small wedding, Laguna was there to see that it was so. Nothing fancy. I'm sorry…" Ellone said guiltily.  
  
"It's O.K. I guess but I hope you have pictures." Rinoa said with a smile. Ellone nodded and began to chat on with what had happened since they all parted.  
  
Edea screamed and fell from her chair holding her head. Rinoa held her head too and put barrier shields on herself and Edea. Edea gasped in relief and sat up with the help of Cid and Ellone.  
  
"I can feel the waves pounding on the shields." Edea said, "It's never been so powerful like this."  
  
"I feel them too…" Rinoa murmured.  
  
"Can you trace them?" Cid asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'll have to take the shield off of me." Rinoa said.  
  
"No." Squall said firmly, "I won't let you hurt yourself."  
  
"I won't dear, I'm stronger then you think." Said Rinoa.  
  
Squall looked around the room and sighed, "I don't like it one bit, but go ahead and be careful." Rinoa nodded and the red shell that entombed her evaporated.  
  
Rinoa felt the raw energy flow through her. Her face was set in a firm grim. So angry… she explored further and further…you seem so familiar…like you are connected to me in some way…where are you? Several minutes passed by as she searched the world, yet the pulse was weak there. She shortened her ground searches until she was searching the Balamb Island. You are nearby… a vision popped into her head; everything was blurry and she saw a person battling a monster. A T-rex by the blurry shape and size…then Rinoa saw it vanish and the power waves ceased to exist. The vision began to fade and she saw the person look up toward her direction. Yet the picture faded before Rinoa could realize who this was or what this person looked like. N she awoke and took her shield off Edea. She fell back and tried to stand up and Squall helped. Rinoa sat down in the chair and sighed.  
  
"What did you see?" Edea asked.  
  
"I saw her…I think it was a woman by the blurry shape she was in. She was fighting a T-Rex and she killed it instantly."  
  
"Do you know where this sorceress is located?" Zell asked.  
  
"You won't believe it, she's right under our very noses. She's here, somewhere on Balamb Island." Rinoa answered.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve slashed through her opponent and it disappeared. Pathetic, why can't there be a stronger enemy then a T-rex? Eve felt like someone was watching her and she looked around and searched. The eyes felt so familiar…she looked up to see a fading sapphire blue fade from the corner. Magic…  
  
  
  
  
  
* So many chapters and not one review at Mediaminer? Yikes! Does it suck that bad? R/R Please? * 


	14. Encounter Part 2

* Yet another chapter for all you readers! That plot is starting to form I guess... As ya can all see that I'm not very good with plots. ^-^ *  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Encounter Part Two  
  
Eve walked back to her dorm room wondering what the blue aura was. It was strange...the only aura she new was the limit break aura, which tended to be gold. Eve opened the door and found Gwena gone. The area was silent as Eve walked into her little room. She locked the door and folded the blinds. She sat on the bed and dragged her father's Lion Heart out. It gleamed a perfect aqua color; it's shine reflecting itself across her face. Famous Lion Heart... why can't I break out your limit breaks? Can only my father wield you? Eve slid the blade back underneath the mattress and fell down onto her bed. The dim light in her room was enough to make her sleepy. Soon she was asleep and dreaming...  
  
Eve found herself at a ball with hundreds of people dancing and talking. The talking sounded more like muffled laughter. She looked at her own body and noticed herself wearing a pearl white dress that ended at her knees. Yet she felt like this wasn't a dream, but a distant memory... Then she stood in the middle of the dance floor looking around to find a man by the wall drinking his beverage. He looked so familiar. She started to walk over and noticed that he looked more like her father. He smiled in her direction and held his hand toward her. His face and body began to disfigure and what seemed seconds later, now stood before her Dark Blade. She inched away from him and began to run through the endless crowds. She came up upon a mirror so large that it could reflect the whole entire ballroom. Yet the only image she saw was hers. She turned around to see people still talking and laughing behind her, but there was no image on the large and vast mirror. She turned toward the  
mirror again to see herself changing. Her hair began to gray near to a silver white, yet her crimson streaks remained. Her body seemed to change as the outfit she wore turned into maroon see through material. It had no definition what so ever, it seemed to wrap around her now pale figure. Violet streaks grew across her cheeks and her nails grew sharper. She screamed at the horror she saw. Screamed so loudly that she awoke in the night sweating profusely and shaking violently.  
  
Eve got out of bed and looked at her digital clock, five a.m. might as well start early...   
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa awoke to the sound of Riva crying. She fast walked into the next room adjoining hers and picked the babe up. He seemed frightened, as if a monster scared him. She began to sing to him and after a half hour he fell asleep. This brought back so many memories... Rinoa sang the same song to Eve when she was a little girl. Now that Eve had run off, things began to go hectic. If Squall hadn't been so hard on her and had let her train for the joy of it...none of this would ever have happened. She walked out onto her balcony and watched out for late shooting stars. Would nothing be ever the same as they were before? These weird things that keep happening...is it starting all over again? The GF's chose three children for what? What would make them choose?   
  
Rinoa glanced at the clock and yawned. The early morning breeze blew by and she shivered. She quickly slipped into bed and snuggled close to the peaceful lion.  
  
* * *  
  
During the afternoon, Eve went to the cafeteria to grab a cool drink. Her training was slowly improving and with the help and teachings of the Weapon's Master, she felt her talent finally begin to grow. The afternoon was a sweltering one. Everybody was seeking shade and cool air, but Eve worked herself until she was dry in the throat and her muscles hurt mildly. Zell was actually surprised to see her still fighting the arena. She remembered him saying that if she went on like that there would be no more monsters in the training center left for anybody else! Eve smiled at the compliment and drank some more water.   
  
The microphone came on and the headmaster began to speak. "Students and teachers, I have an announcement to make. The SeeD Exam will be coming up for all you seventeen year olds, so study and be prepared. After the exam has been taken, we will go on traditionally as we have before, we will have a ball. I'll repeat again for students taking the exam: the written exam will take place in your classrooms on Friday morning and the field exam will take place the next day. Good day everyone and study hard."   
  
Several people in the cafeteria began to chatter and talk about the upcoming exams and the ball. Eve sighed and wondered if she could take the exams. Yet she was only sixteen and she wasn't ready, not now anyway. She tilted her head back and looked at through the skylight. The sky was an ocean itself, swirling with little puffs of clouds here and there. She felt the table shake and she looked down to see Gwena and Dark Blade sit down next to her. Eve was looking at them very crossed, she was a loner and that was it. She didn't want people hanging around with her.  
  
"Hey Dava, so...um...you going to the ball?" Dark Blade asked without looking at her. She saw his plan and smiled, even though he was a year older then her she didn't care. He was afraid of her a little bit and she didn't like her men that way.  
  
"Is that a yes or no?" he continued when he was answered with silence. Eve stood up and pulled out her Silveraine, examining its sharp edge; the sun's rays flickered quickly across the flat.  
  
"No." Eve said and she left the table and walked over to the counter to buy another bottle of water. Blade was confused and so he followed and leaned on the counter surface.  
  
"Well, if you plan to change your mind, give me a call or better yet you can tell Gwena, since you two are room mates." Blade said. Eve turned around and looked up at him and glared, yet she was surprised when he leaned over and kissed her lips. Instinctively she grabbed his jaw and left hand; she pulled him over her and slammed him onto the ground. He lay there stunned in disbelief as Eve left with her water bottle.  
  
Blade lay there stunned and waited patiently for his head to stop spinning. When he got his focus back he saw Vanyel, Dylan, Gwena, and Troy staring down at him, then Dylan grabbed Blades arm and pulled him up. Blade swore he heard a crack in his back and then he noticed Gwena laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that! Oh I wish I had my camera!" Gwena said between fits full of laughter.  
  
"So...plus, I think it's love at first sight..." Blade said in a dreamy tone.  
  
"Give it up, no one can claim that wild one." Troy said.  
  
"Well we'll never know if I don't keep trying." Blade said as he walked over to a chair and sat down.  
  
"What do you see in her man? She's cute I guess, but really, what?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I don't know, she's beautiful, not just cute, she's absolutely beautiful. Her blue eyes are like stars and her face is like a porcelain doll..." he was cut off by Van.  
  
"Hold it right there, you remind me of my father! Irvine has a title, and that is being the "Lady's Man." Seems like your going poetic on us." He said.  
  
"Am I?" Blade asked. Everyone nodded and he smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Eve stormed off toward her room, thinking of all the gil she would have to spend to clean her lips and mouth from that idiotic and insane man. She stopped in the hallway and realized something that shouldn't have been. What was that emotion I felt back there...I actually...NO! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!! Eve what are you thinking!   
  
She began walking again and turned right down her corridor only to smack into her teacher. Eve growled and walked past her ignoring the instructors face and feelings. As Eve walked into her dorm, Edea shook her head and saw Rinoa come out of the room right across from the young woman's quarters.   
  
"What's wrong Edea?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, one of the students...she's a very bad tempered girl." Matron answered.  
  
"I wonder why?"  
  
"Who knows, dear. She's a lone wolf and everyone stays away from her. She reminds me of Squall when he was a teenager."  
  
"Was Squall really that bad?" Rinoa said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you all the details, you'll have to ask Cid and maybe Quistis if you ever see her again." They heard a door open and they looked toward that direction.  
  
Eve opened the door slightly and saw something, which she dared not see. Rinoa and Edea Kramer talking and then looking towards her direction. She slammed the door and locked it. That was close...too close!!!   
  
Rinoa looked confused and then turned to look at Matron. She looked back and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to her..."   
  
"I don't know but go ahead." Edea answered, "I'm really worried about that child." Rinoa nodded and walked over to the entrance door. She knocked twice and there was no answer. Rinoa tried opening the door by turning the knob but it was locked.  
  
"Hello, whoever you are please come out. We want to speak with you." Silence.  
  
"Use your magic." Edea whispered. Rinoa nodded and cast a small spell at the lock. Seconds later the door swung open to an empty room. There were three other doors across the kitchen and living room area. Both doors were open and one was locked, that was the one Rinoa walked up to.  
  
Eve stood in her small room afraid of being revealed to her mother...if Rinoa knew she was here it would ruin all her plans. The only way out was through the window but the way down the Garden was a steep one. Yet she had no choice, but to escape through the window. She grabbed Lion Heart from underneath and opened the window. A cool breeze swept through and she jumped... 


	15. Limit Break!!!

* Aiy yai yai! Didn't know people like this fic, I'll keep writing for all you readers and maybe I'll be extremely generous and send ya all maybe three or four new chapters! *________*   
  
Chapter 15  
  
LIMIT BREAK!!!  
  
Rinoa opened the door and found the room empty and the window open, letting a strong breeze sweep by. Edea shivered and looked around. Rinoa walked over to the window and looked down below her. The wild wind whipped her hair into her face, but Rinoa managed to see a shadow fly swiftly from the corner of her eye. She turned to catch a glimpse only to find nothing.  
  
"Anything?" Edea asked.  
  
"Nope, it's a long way down, but... I don't know, it's kind of strange for a girl to slip out that fast."  
  
"We'll find her later, let's go dear." Edea ordered. Rinoa nodded and left the dorm room.  
  
* * *  
  
Eve skidded down the side of Garden walls and across some skylights. She ran quickly and almost fell of a steep edge; she jumped just in time onto one of the rings and ran west away from the dorm window. She skidded onto her side and felt her skin burn and open. Eve winced slightly, but kept on running down. Something flew above her and she grabbed Silveraine and went into fighting mode. She scanned the skies to capture a chimera flying nearby. What's a chimera doing here? Oh well, I can still defeat it!   
  
The chimera caught sight of her and screamed a war cry. Then it dove straight at her. Eve was ready already her attack was chosen... It flew straight and true yet Eve only stepped aside quickly to see it crash into one of the skylight windows. Screams of students inside could be heard and the chimera flew out clumsily into the air again. This time it faced Eve as it slowly watched her. It's eyes, malicious and raging as it decided to strike first. Its heads switched and water erupted from its maws. The water drenched her entirely and the power behind it drained about three hundred off her Hp scale. She swore and dove in for a swift attack; she then felt a bit week, for she had but a hundred twelve left of her health. Eve cast a potion on herself and regained some of her Hp. The earlier attack to six hundred out of the chimera, but it wasn't enough. Now she smiled, a chimera was originally born on Esthar ground and held up to twenty-five thousand Hp. What a worthy opponent...  
Eve thought as she cast another attack onto her enemy.  
  
People watched her from the windows, mainly young students around thirteen or twelve. Eve focused her attention back onto the chimera as it ran to strike her. She rolled to the left and it missed her by inches, she swiftly got up and smiled at the now furious beast. She wished for her limit break to click in anytime soon. It was called Mystik Light, nothing awesome about it, just a red aura light that took out six or seven thousand. These days the monsters were on high levels since their evolution some few decades back. She cursed again as the beast struck her causing a wound on her right arm. Blood gashed through the wound and traveled down her wrist to the very tips of her fingers where they dripped onto the smooth surface of Garden. She glanced at the abrasion, its blood flowing, yet it did not effect Eve. She turned to face her opponent again and gave a few more attacks after she cured herself some more. She was going dry on those potions though and she wasn't equipped  
with basic cures yet. Suddenly the chimera struck out eight after her potion. It slashed her across the stomach and she gasped quietly her mouth forming the letter "o." She collapsed to the rough surface and gasped again taking in air. Silveraine slid from her fingers and blood came up her throat. Her hand was on her stomach trying to hold everything in while her Hp lowered severely by the second. The chimera walked back and stared at her, victory shone in its beady little eyes. Eve tried to reach for her sword and finally grasped it. She weakly dragged it towards her and she felt a power flow over her. Her limit break was activated!  
  
Eve drew herself up and the chimera stepped forward to strike a finishing blow at its victim. Even with her Hp so low, she was full of power and rage, which fed her by the seconds that passed by. Before the chimera could react, Eve ran toward it. She almost tripped but grasped her bearings and strode forward. At the last moment she built up her strength and gave a final leap into the sky. It seemed like the everything she had was building down into Silverraine; she flipped it around and as she flew back down she struck the chimera down taking several thousand out of it and into her own body. She drank greedily and attacked her foe countless times until at last the chimera tried to escape...  
  
* * *  
  
* So...um that was full of suspense... The next chapter will be longer. Anyway, you probably want to know when the plot is coming, well hold onto your horses everybody! Every great plot needs its settings and background, so I'll be writing about how things are going on until Eve hits her seventeenth year and takes the exam! Not only that Edea and Cid find out about her GF! * 


	16. Possession By Rage

* HeeHee! Chapter 16 already here! So what happens next huh? Just read it all right! Love the reviews, they keep my spirits going! *  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Possession by Rage  
  
The chimera began to back down, trying to escape. It felt foolish, even though it was a young cubchick thinking that it was better then any other of his race. The human before it was not the average puny human but he felt powers come from it. It even drank his own health up, by taking at least three thousand out. It was now frightened as the creature before him strode foreword. One hand on her stomach while the other holding the murderous weapon. It never should have messed with her...  
  
* * *  
  
Eve strode foreword advancing on her foe, which had defied to attack her. She felt herself being pushed back by her own mind as another presence entered. It was familiar it was her other side, the side that was hidden from her. Its doors were sealed until now. They flooded in and swallowed all of Eve's emotions except anger. She felt at home...  
  
* * *  
  
Dark Blade, Gwena, Vanyel, & Troy were listening to their teacher about the up coming exam and what to look for. Blade on the other hand was daydreaming about Dava who had flipped him onto his back earlier. He also wondered what she would wear to the ball... probably a beautiful white, shimmering dress, or maybe a slick red one... A stick whacked the top of his head. Blade reacted by looking up and grabbing his head just in case Zell had another one coming at him.  
  
"Blade, what has gotten into you? You are not supposed to be off in LaLa land but paying close attention to what I am telling you. Everything I say is strictly important, that is if you plan on failing again." Master Zell said. Blade shook his head and sat back down, "Sorry, it will never happen again." Blade promised, then his thoughts started to roam toward Dava again. He couldn't help it; it was love at first flip!  
  
"Are you listening? If you want to fail the exam and get skinned alive by your father, then I'll be there to help him." Zell said seriously.  
  
"Yes, Master Zell." Blade responded.  
  
"Boy what the hell is on your mind?" Gwena and Vanyel answered that.  
  
"It's a girl!" Gwena exclaimed as Troy burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, she's a feisty little beauty too, that Dava Icehart sure can flip a man!" Vanyel continued.  
  
"So, a girl is distracting you... well if you are thinking of going to the ball and meeting this little lady, you'd better pay attention, or you won't be going anywhere!" Zell explained. Blade's eyes dilated and he quickly nodded in agreement. His comrades burst out laughing and he blushed. Several students walking by heard the comment too and they too had giggled and laughed; that had made Blade blush even more.   
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes, the field exam is made up of..." but he was cut off by a noise above. He glanced up and saw a large piece of concrete falling down onto where he stood. The only thing that saved the man was Vanyel as he swept the teacher back from the falling debris. Everyone scrambled out of the way as a chimera landed down onto the ground. It was bleeding in several places and its wings were torn. It growled viciously as it looked around him at the humans.  
  
Blade, Gwena, and Vanyel got in their places as Troy took the teacher away from the upcoming fight. Right when Blade was equipping his magic, another person fell from above. It was a woman covered in blood clutching her stomach. Blood covered her tattered clothing and body yet weakness was from her. Blade looked closely and saw that she looked familiar...it was Dava! She was so torn and battered that he tried to go help her yet the chimera stood in his way. The beast attacked and managed to strike her face and caused three rips to open upon her face.  
  
"Dava!" he yelled, but Gwena held him back from entering the fight between the two.  
  
Zell on the other hand was wide eyed and he feared the young woman for some reason...she reminded him of someone he had once fought... He saw Icehart raise her sword up and point it at the now scared and enraged chimera. Zell knew that she had taken a severe beating and that she was only on level ten! Yet she had made it this far. He looked more closely and saw the young girls body shift like a hologram. He saw an entirely different person standing before him... the most feared woman on the planet from eighteen years ago...Ultimecia.  
  
* Yikes! Is Ultimecia back? Has she possessed a new body or is it something else? * 


	17. Forgotten Dreams

* Well here is the third promised chapter!!! (The 17^th actually!) By the way, I forgot to add this to the others; FF7 belongs to me as does all the gold and jewels in the world. Yeah right! They belong to Squaresoft! ^.^ *  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Forgotten Dreams  
  
Eve stood in front of the chimera and spoke to it in a language she didn't even know. Creature you shall die for meddling or you have another choice, serve me and I shall spare your life.  
  
: So that is the treaty? Very well human, I shall obey, but cure me first.:  
  
Eve was too tired and weak to pay attention to her strange words. Yet she cured the creature before her and it answered, : Just call my name and I will come. Jakan is my name, and now I shall obey thee sorceress.: Jakan flew off and Eve collapsed from exhaustion. People swarmed over to her and she blacked out into a coma.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell saw the form of Ultimecia for a matter of seconds and then the image was gone. Before him stood the young and strange woman Dava Icehart who had challenged every creature at the training center and had fought with a chimera! He ran over to the bleeding child; Blade was already at the site holding her in his arms. Zell and Blade and the rest of the gang headed at a dead run toward the infirmary.   
  
Dr. Kodawaki was sitting when she heard the noise of shouting. She saw Zell and Dark Blade enter with a severely damaged and bleeding girl in his arms.  
  
"What happened to her!?! What did this to her?" the doctor asked.  
  
"A chimera. Is she dying?" Gwena asked.  
  
"I don't know, she seems to have passed out. Place her in the back room and on the table. Van get me those gloves over there, Troy get me lots of fresh hot water and Gwena, get me some towels. She's lost a lot of blood and she might die if we don't take care of her now." Catharine explained. She grabbed the gloves from Vanyel and put on her white doctor's coat. Gwena came in with towels and bandages, while Troy came in with hot water. They placed the supplies in the back room and Catharine sent Gwena and Troy to get some other medical things.  
  
"Blade bring me some medicine in the fifth cabinet. Bring me everything in there and don't forget the needles and sewing. She'll need that the most." Blade nodded and ran into the office. Catherine examined the unconscious girl and felt for a pulse. It was weak but it was better then nothing at all. How she had survived that long with out a cure, only the Gods would know. Zell tended to clean the wounds out on her face and leg, while Catherine gave some medication to Dava. Blade watched from the corner of the room waiting to see what the outcome would be. The young woman he liked was injured and in another world entirely while she lay in a coma. He felt guilty for not coming to her rescue, if he did, she wouldn't have been in this condition. Something nagged at his thoughts. She was a strange and beautiful woman with secrets that had turned her soft side to solid lead. He knew that she was never this cold or mean to anyone and yet he knew that even if she fell in love her  
behavior would stay forever, a lone wolf.  
  
Doctor Catherine stitched up the last part of Icehart's cheek while Zell finished bandaging the arm and leg. Catherine took another set of rolls. She started to bandage the face and head, making room for the eyes, nose, and mouth. No body could even recognize her, but at least she was clean and taken care of.  
  
"Zell, take her to the recovery room." Catherine ordered. Zell nodded and Dark Blade followed with Vanyel, while Gwena and Troy helped clean up.  
  
* * *  
  
Blade sat in the recovery room staring off into space until morning. His eyes were dry and red from lack of sleep and yet he didn't leave. Dr. Kodawaki offered him a cup of tea and he accepted gratefully. Every now and then Dava's eyes would twitch as if she was watching a movie and Blade hoped she would be all right. He was determined to see her through and obstinate to change her old ways.   
  
* * *  
  
Eve remembered nothing but darkness as it enveloped her in its shade. She welcomed it with relief. She wondered what had happened earlier and remembered the deal between the Chimera. His name was Jakan and his voice sounded so young. He called me a sorceress...but I'm not! Why?  
  
:Because, you are.:  
  
:Who are you?: Eve asked.  
  
:I am you and you are I...we are the same, you and I. So why do you ask when you already know the answers?:  
  
:I don't know...but if I am myself, why can I hear you as another person?: Eve asked.  
  
: Because you and I have been separated. You have not known me for I have been lying dormant waiting for you to awaken me...no yourself. Your anger and determination arose your true powers, you are indeed a sorceress and I your powers. There are no two minds in this one body, but one mind. You can say I'm your conscience. :  
  
:Oh... is there anything else you would be able to tell me?: Eve inquired again.  
  
: Maybe, but not now, you must go back to the light, to the real world. Goodbye...:  
  
Eve felt her mind warp out of that comfortable dark realm and emerged to the surface. She didn't open her eyes, yet she heard people talking nearby. Eve recognized the voices and when she wanted to move away, pain shot up her arm and leg and her face itched tremendously. She kept still, but did not open her eyes. One voice after another she began to recognize: Edea and headmaster Cid, Gwena and the chatting of Dark Blade and Vanyel. Another voice rose and icy fear gripped her body. A nervous adrenaline pumped throughout her body, stopping for several milliseconds and shaking her insides like a cold wind sweeping through...her father's voice.   
  
"So what happened to this woman?" Squall asked concerned as he glanced over to the bed.  
  
"Her name is Dava Icehart and she encountered a chimera on the garden roofs and walls. Why she was there nobody knows. Several class students say that she saved their lives from the monster. The things they described were gruesome. One child said that the monster slashed her stomach and Dava had to hold in her guts in to stay in the fight, but when I was tending to her, there was no such injury. She had several other injuries, but they are healing now." Said Catherine.  
  
"Can you unbandage her head?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Eve felt fear grip her mind and heart...no! Please no...  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't, she has a severe injury all on the right part of her face. To undo that would open the wounds more then heal them.  
  
"Very well, let's hope this hero can wake out of her coma soon." Rinoa added with a sigh.  
  
"Anyway, we'll be leaving for Esther. My father wants to meet me and discuss the problems that are emerging from this dark cloud above us." Squall said, "We'll be leaving in an hour."  
  
"Safe trip." Catherine said. Squall nodded and headed out with Cid, Edea and the rest. Rinoa stayed behind though and entered the room. The presence of power was strong here, the same power that attacked Edea and her. She sat on the bed and looked at the woman before her. Probably sixteen or seventeen... Rinoa thought. Rinoa held her hand up and moved to touch the arm of the girl. She stopped midway, hesitating, and then touched her skin. Rinoa's hand was blasted away and the air seemed to crackle angrily.  
  
"So, Miss. Dava Icehart...you are our secret little sorceress. You are yet untrained...how you got these powers is beyond me, I was the only sorceress left, until you showed up and caused Edea to go into black outs. I'll tell her to train you so you don't hurt anyone else. Get better soon...I'm so stupid, you're in a coma and you probably can't here me." Rinoa whispered. She then got up and left the infirmary.  
  
Eve had to hold back tears...but she wanted to cry forever but her eyes were dry like sand.  
  
* Sad and fascinating at the same time! The next chapter will be in probably by Sunday so hope these three chapters have gotten you reading! ^-^ * 


	18. Scars for Life

* EEK! My fingers are sore and so are my eyes, yet I will strive to write more for you readers! I think I over did it again at the chimera part though. I actually like the bloody descriptions...so much drama has been inserted into that part. If you want, read the chimera fight over again, but with the FF7 fighting music. Trust me it's a much better story that way! Oh, look at me! -_- I'm blabbing again! *  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Scars for Life  
  
Blade sat in his desk in Mistress Edea's room with a pencil in his mouth. He needed to pass this exam! The people around him were in deep concentration, while all Blade could do or think of was Dava. She had come out of the infirmary yesterday, her leg and arm healed and her face ... they were scars now that tattooed themselves to her porcelain skin. She hadn't spoken to anyone and the surprise was that she wore them with pride, but he knew better! She was hurting on the inside and she was penning it all up. It was absolutely unhealthy. Dava and a few other people were reading a book because they were sixteen and not seventeen to take the exam. Dava looked absolutely furious, but she didn't explode. Minute by minute everyone was quite and he kept on staring at her. She was so much mature for sixteen; she was more like twenty or so. Edea came by and smacked him lightly on the head to remind him that he had only so much time left. Dark Blade nodded and went back to work.  
  
At the end of the hour everyone turned in their papers and Blade thought he did pretty good on it. He walked out of the classroom and headed toward the elevator when Gwena and Vanyel caught up.  
  
"Hey so how did you do?" Van asked.  
  
"O.k. I hope." Blade answered.  
  
"It was easy! My mom taught me a whole bunch of stuff. I almost started to burst out laughing when one question asked, `is a fire elemental weak against non-elemental?' What kind of question was that?" Gwena said with a laugh.  
  
"Well thank the Gods that they were easy and not hard." Van said. Blade agreed with a smile painted on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Eve was held back by her teacher and was told to wait. She waited for about ten minutes before Edea came back with Headmaster Cid. They motioned Eve to sit down and she did as she was ordered.  
  
"Dava, do you know who you are?" Cid asked. Eve held her breath hoping they wouldn't know her true identity. When the two people did not get an answer out of Eve they continued.  
  
"You are a sorceress." Edea added. Eve lowered her eyes and remembered the words she had in her dark dreams.  
  
"Did you know that you were hurting a few people mentally?" Cid asked. Eve shook her headed and Cid sighed, "You didn't even know did you?" Eve shook her head one more time, her eyes downcast.  
  
"A friend of mine told me that I should teach you how to control your powers, for an untamed power is a dangerous one." Edea said, "You are to meet me in the evenings at the library, there I will teach you the craft I once knew. Do you understand?" Eve nodded and took that as a dismissal. When she turned to leave, Edea spoke up again, "Dava, no one shall know what you are. I promise." Eve left and Cid sighed for the millionth time.  
  
"I didn't even know that this girl held powers. Did you?" Cid asked.  
  
"No dear one, I never knew, yet I thought Rinoa was the last one, no other has the ability to control magic, unless one of Rinoa's children inherited them." That both stopped Cid and Edea and they looked at each other.  
  
"Could that girl be..." Cid began but Edea already read his concern.  
  
"Anything is possible. I'll have to go ask her about her parentage sooner or later. You do know that their oldest child is missing?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Cid.  
  
* * *  
  
Eve walked into the dorm to find nobody there. Gwena must be with her little friends. Eve had come to like the woman a bit, but still kept her distance from everyone. She wondered what a friend would be like and yet she threw that idea out of her head. Friends only brought betrayal at the end and she didn't want that to interfere when she would kill the beast that took away five years of her life. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I am a sorceress...why? How could I get these powers? I don't want them, all I need is my sword and I'll be fine. Sorceress powers of for people who are lazy and need magic to do their bidding. As Eve washed he face carefully she looked at her scars. Dried red line of blood and she wondered if they would stay like that or they would disappear. She didn't care whether they disappeared or stayed, they were just scars... Just then Eve noticed something she never saw before. While brushing her hair back, she noticed several strands of  
silvery white. She took a few moments to think it through and took a big breath. Why am I graying? I'm sixteen for Gods sake!   
  
"Dava? Is something wrong?" a voice said from the door. Eve turned to see Gwena staring at her. Gwena noticed the silver gray and her eyes widened.  
  
"What happened to your hair?"  
  
"I don't know..." Eve said in a low tone.  
  
"Maybe we can dye it back to dark brown, what do you think?" Gwena said as she peered closer.  
  
"Maybe...all right." Eve said. Gwena nodded and walked over to the bathroom walk in closet. It wasn't that large; probably three people could squeeze in tightly at the most. Gwena came out with a hair-coloring box.  
  
"Well, we didn't have dark brown, but how about auburn?"  
  
"Anything." Eve answered.  
  
"O.k. pull up a chair and untie your hair." Said Gwena.  
  
After spreading the cream onto the silvery strands and washing them with shampoo, Eve's hair looked normal again.  
  
"There you go." Gwena said as she looked at Dava. She noticed the scars on her roommate's face. Two scars that race from the ear to her nose, one across her eye and one that ran down her neck. She felt sorry for Dava, but her friend didn't seem worried about it.  
  
"I have some make-up if you want to cover those scars up." Gwena started.  
  
"Why?" Eve asked a bit confused.  
  
"Well you are not going to a ball wearing them..." Gwena replied.  
  
"Who said I was going? Was this Dark Blade's idea?" Eve quipped.  
  
"No, mine, besides I need someone to come with me. I have a date with a guy and I thought we could go as friends to check out some cuties at the dance." Gwena explained.  
  
"I hate dances and I don't dance."  
  
"Come on Dava, please? Just this once?" Gwena pleaded.  
  
Eve sighed and looked at the woman with a dead stare. "But I have nothing to wear! So I'm not going."  
  
"Wrong again, I already had a dress ordered for you a long time ago." Gwena said a smile crossing her face.  
  
"Uh Uh! Hell no. That's my answer." Eve said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, sure, the dress is in your room and you better be wearing it tomorrow night after I get my field exam finished. It will be fun Ms. Lone and depressed wolf." Gwena said and left. What does she mean lone wolf? Am I? Yeah I am! I like to be alone and that's that! Now what about this damn ball? Well, I'm not going to leave Silverraine alone, she's coming along. That's final. Eve stared back at her reflection in the mirror and observed her scars. They were healing, but they would always be there to remind her for life. 


	19. The Ball

* Sorry that the last chapter was short and wow! My nineteenth chapter! I've been slaving away to keep up with you fast readers! Here ya go! *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 19  
  
1.1 The Ball  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve walked into her room to see a light pearly dress tinted with red and blue, causing colors to shimmer light lavender. It was a necktie and ended at her knees. Eve also wondered how Gwena got the measurements perfect. The last time she remembered wearing a dress was when she was a little girl about five or so. Eve remembered a girly little pink dress with daisies on it. Her mother, Rinoa made it and she was so proud to see her little girl wearing it. Eve sighed and started to put the dress on. She swore viciously when she couldn't get the zipper closed until an hour later. She finally stood before the mirror and gazed at her reflection. It was O.k. to her and she would have her hair loose so it would cover her weapon that would hang in the back.  
  
She heard the door open and Gwena came in with five shopping bags. She smiled and complimented Dava on how gorgeous she looked in that dress.  
  
"Whatever, when do we leave?" Eve demanded. Gwena looked at her surprised and burst out laughing. "What?  
  
You are not even presentable yet! I went shopping and got a whole bunch of stuff including an art set that costs a bundle in Esther but not much here."  
  
"You're an artist?" Eve asked as she sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, my mother says I got it from her because she used to doodle little drawings when she was my age. She said, 'that's what happens when you get bored and have nothing else to do unless some psycho woman tries to take over the world'! She is so hilarious and I miss her." Gwena added. Eve wondered about her own mother and how she was fairing.  
  
"Anyway, since you're already in your dress, how about we start with your hair, huh?" Gwena asked.  
  
Eve looked at Gwena and sighed.  
  
It was about six in the afternoon when Vanyel came to pick both girls up. He liked Gwena a lot for some reason, which to him was a surprise. Gwena had a character of a woman who was responsible, caring, very straight foreword, and had a great sense of humor. Yet she flirted a lot even to him, which he found appealing. Van wore his navy blue Balamb uniform and his hair was tied in the back. He thought he looked like his father for a second and shook his head. He wasn't a pimp!  
  
When the door opened her found a blonde haired woman in an azure dress that was strapless and ended at the bottom of her feet. Vanyel thought his eyes would pop when he saw Dava dressed up ready to go. I can't believe my eyes… is that Dava? He kept staring at her until she glared at him. She didn't seem to want to go at all, and thought that Gwena had something to do with it.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Vanyel asked.  
  
"Yup! Dava?" Gwena asked as she turned around to see what her roommate was doing.  
  
Eve was strapping on Silverraine and looked at the two people staring at her in bewilderment.  
  
"What?! I'm not going anywhere without her!" Eve growled.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Yeah…me too." Van said.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve didn't want to go to a stupid ball! She trailed behind Van and Gwena and wondered, what if I just sneak away? They won't notice… Eve smiled and began to slow down, when they were coming out of the dormitories, Eve swerved quietly to the left while the two walked to the right. She congratulated herself and looked back to see if they noticed anything different. Eve sighed happily and decided to wait until it was safe to go back to her dorm and change. She sat down Indian style onto the wooden bench placing Silverraine onto her lap. She looked down onto its silvery surface and wondered about everything that came to mind.  
  
I am a sorceress… am I like the evil woman, Ultimecia? Several people have said that the woman was beautiful, yet deadly. It was also true that her mother was like her… could I have inherited her powers? No! She still has power…so it can't be from her, but from whom?  
  
"Dava? Why are you here and not at the ball?" Mistress Edea asked.  
  
"I'm not going. Balls are ridiculous and boring." Eve answered.  
  
"They are not that bad, when I was younger I used to go to everyone of them! They are grand and very hilarious. You should come with me, maybe if you experience a party, you'll come every time." Edea said. The woman looked at the young sorceress and frowned. Dava hadn't even smiled or looked up. Now that she thought of it, Dava never smiled. She was always this serious lone student and short tempered. This woman reminded her so much of Squall… Edea sat down onto the bench and sighed.  
  
"Dava, would you mind if I asked you a question?" Edea began.  
  
"Whatever." Eve murmured.  
  
You came to us about ten months ago, and Cid and I have been wondering what of your parents? Do you have any?" Edea asked cautiously.  
  
Eve on the other hand was a bit startled but she didn't show it, she kept her cool and her eyes on her blade. What would she have to say? I'll say that I was an orphan from the city of um…Timber? No, Esther! There's so many people there that she won't be able to find out.  
  
"I'm an orphan." She replied. Edea looked at Dava and smiled, she knew how an orphan felt like without parents. Squall, Quisy, Seifer, and everyone else of the orphanage gang felt that way too but in the end they grew as a family.  
  
"I'm sorry Dava, where did you come from anyway?" she inquired.  
  
"Esther." Eve answered.  
  
"Well, I see that you picked the right school. Now come on, get up and let's go to the ball. All right?" Edea asked.  
  
"Like I said I don't want to go." Eve retorted.  
  
"Dava, as your teacher and instructor in the arts of magic, I demand that you come along." Edea ordered. Her patience was wearing thin. Eve noticed her teachers command and as the student she obeyed. She stood up strapped Silverraine back and followed her teacher. 


	20. A Hell Of A Night

* I've been sooo busy writing like all my stories that I hardly have tyme to draw! Anyway, to anyone who would like to see how Dava Icehart and Magama Nemesis look like, I suggest clicking to www.mediaminer.org I have my pics set up over there, just look for FF series and click on that! *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 20  
  
Hell of a Night  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve reluctantly followed her teacher and ground her teeth tightly. I don't want to be here…anything but this! Chain me up with an Ultima Weapon, please! Several people stopped in their tracks when they saw the cold faced Dava come in following Mistress Edea. The fingers on her hand slowly began to stroke the tip of the blade that was strapped to her back.  
  
When Edea dismissed giving her orders to stay at the dance till the end she sighed and left for a nearby corner. The shadows the fell upon the marbled floor covered her body. At least no one would notice her. She watched as students young and graduates and even Balamb soldiers danced away upon the floor. Eve shook her head and gave out another sigh, this was just so boring! A nearby waiter came by with champagne held up on a metallic plate. His back was turned to her and she quietly took one off the platter. She tasted the bittersweet taste and after several small sips, she drank all of its contents. Her throat burned at the sudden rush and she smiled vaguely. It would take more then one drink to soften her mood up and get her drunk. Eve looked around and surveyed the ball. Boring indeed…  
  
  
  
Squall and Rinoa sat in Laguna's office waiting for Ellone to arrive. They had a long journey and time was not on their side…yet. Riva giggled and laughed as Laguna, Riva's grandfather, tickled him on the stomach. Riva looked more like his father everyday. He had brown hair and those crystallized azure eyes. Laguna chuckled and tickled his grandson some more. Laguna regretted leaving his son, Squall at an orphanage. What if his son was with him when he traveled to save Ellone? Yet if he didn't, Squall probably wouldn't have fallen in love with an angel, never would have had two children and never would have saved the world with his group of friends. Yet still Laguna regretted that he hadn't even come to visit his son. Esther needed a new president and they all elected him without him knowing. He was stuck and there was nothing he could do about it. Sometimes he wished that he were never so adventurous and ambitious!  
  
Riva tucked on Laguna's ebony black hair and he looked down upon the cherubic face. Such an angel… Just then the silver Presidential doors opened. Ellone came in and she looked tired.  
  
"Sorry for being late, Uncle. My flight was delayed and I had an argument with one of the workers at the air station." Ellone explained.  
  
"That's all right, we were just enjoying the company of my grandson here." Said Laguna. Ellone smiled at the baby boy and walked over to pick him up.  
  
"He's so adorable! He's such an angel and he looks like his father." Ellone teased. Squall grinned sheepishly and Rinoa smiled proudly.  
  
"If only I was able to see your first born. I heard that she ran off, is it true?" Ellone asked. Squall looked away and ground his teeth. He still was Angry at his daughter's little escapade. Wherever she was, Squall wondered, he hoped she was safe and unharmed.  
  
"Yes, it's true." Rinoa answered a bit sad, "If only Squall hadn't yelled at her she would have never have run off."  
  
"So it's my fault?! I can't believe this!" Squall barked.  
  
"You never yelled at her in her whole life and you took away what she always wanted." Rinoa countered.  
  
"SHE wanted to become a mercenary like we were and get herself killed! I was only trying to protect her." Squall said calming down a bit. Rinoa noticed the hurt look in his eyes and regretted saying those words.  
  
"Is that why she ran off? Because she wanted to become a soldier?" Laguna asked.  
  
"It's a dangerous career!" Rinoa said.  
  
"She could get hurt!" Squall added.  
  
"So you banished her love for fighting and told her that she wasn't even allowed to hold a knife? How ridiculous can you be?" scolded Laguna.  
  
"She would have gotten hurt!" Squall retorted.  
  
"No, Squall." Laguna said firmly, "Your daughter Eve is out there somewhere fending off for herself and that is more dangerous then her going to a military school! That evil woman you and your group killed is gone, the last of her evil kind. What harm could come to her?"  
  
"What about now? Huh? There's another sorceress on the loose and Edea got hurt and knocked out several times to find herself in the infirmary! The danger is coming again, I can feel It." said Squall. Laguna sighed and knew that his son had a point. Riva then out of nowhere said one word, which shocked everyone.  
  
"Da Da… Eve." Riva managed to say.  
  
  
  
It was about eleven at night and Eve got tired of watching people dance, chatter, and drink. She looked around to find a balcony with no one near. She slyly kept to the shadows, hoping to avoid any young men. She managed to slip away toward the large balcony. There were tons of plants and trees planted around, so she had cover. The night sky sparkled with infinite stars that stretched from one horizon to the other. Peace at last, no loud music, no talking of students at the ball and no Blade! Eve remembered that kiss he planted on her for merely a few seconds. I hope he learned his lesson!  
  
"What are you doing here and not at the festivities?" a voice said behind her. She didn't care to turn back, she already knew who it was, Robune.  
  
"I thought that maybe you and I could dance. Talk a bit, and maybe later…"  
  
"Robune, go away. I'm trying to enjoy the air and your polluting it with your mouth." Eve answered icily.  
  
"Now listen here Dava," Robune growled. He was irritated with her attitude. No woman ever refused his offers and for some reason, Icehart did. Yet he was a stubborn guy and vowed to get her soon.  
  
"I'm not your wife so I don't have to listen to this corny shit." Icehart said and turned to leave. She was suddenly grabbed by his strong hands and twirled around to face him.  
  
"Guess what someday you will be." Robune murmured and kissed her sloppily on the lips. Eve refused yet he forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring against her will. She had no choice, his hands were swarming her and she quickly grabbed Silverraine, and brought up above her, Robune not even noticing the weapon. Eve pushed away a bit and spat in his face and struck hard. The silver gleaming blade slashed right across his face and he yelled out in shock. Blood splattered all over her dress, but when Robune looked up to look at Dava he saw cold eyes full of anger and fury staring back.  
  
Several students who heard Robune's yell came piling into the balcony opening. They stared at the bleeding Robune who now sat on the ground holding a napkin to his face. Eve on the other hand spit again at the ground and walked past him. People made way for her as she walked through them. They could clearly see blood splattered on her dress, face, and body.  
  
News eventually got around and Mistress Edea stood in front of Dava looking at her angrily.  
  
"Why did you hurt him?" she demanded her voice cold as steel.  
  
"Tell him next time not to force himself onto me. Now if you will excuse me I need a shower and I need to brush my teeth and mouth out." Eve answered back. Edea's eyes widened when she heard Dava's answer and let her pass. She then rushed over to break up the crowd and to tell everyone to go back to the party.  
  
Dark Blade noticed Dava leave and finally found out what Robune tried to do.  
  
"Servers him right." Blade growled. Gwena heard him and agreed. "I'm going after her and see what I can do." Blade said.  
  
"Are you nutz?!?" Van yelled out at him, "She'll kill you or leave you branded like Robuney." Van exclaimed. Dylan nodded, but Blade would here no more of it. He quickly left out of the chamber and followed over to the dormitory. He just had to do something…  
  
  
  
* O.k. I guess that was a bit off there. This is the last chapter of the year that they have left before Sorceress Korona starts with her evil plans. So please I need Ideas from you readers and you will get credit! Thank you for reading my fic!!! *-* ^-^ * 


	21. Feeling Dirty....*this topic suxs*

* Oh my…chapter 21 already?! I guess this will be one long ass story! If ya want to know my little secret I'll be sending this all to Squaresoft and I hope this might become a story or better yet a game! I know I'm running away with my imagination, but hey, anything is possible! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 21  
  
1.1 Feeling like Dirt  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve entered her dorm and closed the white washed door behind her. She sighed heavily and sagged to the floor hugging her knees weakly. The floor was cool and she hoped that it would soothe her feelings. She felt dirty and of course she was, but not that kind of dirt. This type was when someone tainted you…touched you and tried to…she couldn't even finish that thought. Wife? He says he'll marry me someday? I'd rather die and marry Hades then sell myself to that scumbag. There was a knock on the door and she didn't answer. Maybe they will go away… Yet the knocking persisted until she finally lost her nerve and opened the door. Before her stood Dark Blade and he had a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Dava? Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of my self just fine." She retorted angrily.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked politely. Eve sighed and moved over for him to walk inside. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the kitchen area.  
  
"Um…your dripping blood, hopefully it's not yours." Blade managed to say. His throat felt dry as hell itself! He was alone with Dava and several nasty thoughts flew by, yet he shook them away. Dava needed a friend right now and not a lover.  
  
"Don't worry it's not mine." Eve replied as she placed a kettle on top of the stove, "I'll be back." Eve walked over to the bathroom closing the door behind her and looking into the mirror. Her scars were still there, but caked in dry blood. Her little outfit was ruined and she took it off, she had started to like that dress… Eve jumped into the shower and ran nice hot steaming water onto her face. She shivered as the hot drops of purity washed down her neck and body. It felt as if it was personally washing away some of the dirt. She squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush and started cleaning her teeth vigorously.  
  
About a half a tube later she decided that her teeth were so white that it shamed the moon. Minutes later she turned the water off and jumped out. She wrapped a towel around her medium built body. Training outside in the sun was starting to take its toll, she had just gotten over her third sunburn this year. Eve dried her ebony hair with a towel and she noticed that more silver streaks began to appear. Damn, the dye is wearing off…  
  
When Eve stepped outside she saw Blade asleep on the sofa drooling like a little child. That idiot, he comes in and now he falls asleep…whatever. Gwena will have to deal with him, not I. She silently walked back into her room and closed the door, then she took her towel off and slipped into bed. Maybe I will be able to sleep without any dreams tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
* I know! Short chapter, but hey like I have said before, I'm working on my plot and am trying to figure something out…K? So hold onto your eyes, cause they won't be bouncing around over words anytime soon. He Hee! * 


	22. The Danger Begins

* Shoves Hell Stalker a longer version of chapter 22. * Gasps for breath * Damn, I'm hurrying!; now hold your horses and enjoy! *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 16  
  
1.1 The Danger Begins  
  
  
  
  
  
Hades sat in a stone throne at Odin's old abode. His claws tapped the smooth surface impatiently. The machine was almost completed and if he didn't finish it by the end of the week, his empress would be furious. A year had already passed and time was growing thin. His minions had already inhabited every patch of grass on the globe and they were waiting for their orders. Twelve armies of five hundred thousand creatures waited for instructions, their next step towards the top of the food chain. Each army was controlled by a demon general and all had elemental attributes for different habitats that were of this earth. The ice army, the ocean army, the air army, the jungle army, plains army, mountain army, and so many more, yet each possessed power stronger then the puny earth creatures and monsters.  
  
He stood up his green malicious eyes glowing with death. His slick tail whipped the air like a horse whipping flies away. He walked up to one of the worthless creatures and cracked its skull. He drank the lifeblood and ate away the flesh. After eating his snack he felt much more content. Hades walked up toward the entrance and folded his arms behind him. Watching his intelligent minions working away at the contraption that would put humanity at an end. Of course his empress was a human, but she was much more monster and evil. There could not be any possibility of goodness in her. She even swore to him that she would complete the time compression even if it took every ounce of her strength, she would have it her way. He noticed a demon running swiftly upward to his castle entrance. He was half his masters size and he had red flaming fur and jet-black color eyes with no light reflecting what so ever.  
  
"Master, the time compression shall be finished before noon tomorrow", it hissed.  
  
"Very good Malvor, you may go." Hades growled back. Malvor nodded and descended once again to the bottom where several monsters were slaving away. Hades chuckled to himself and turned back to the throne. At last! I must inform the Empress of our success…she shall be quite pleased.  
  
"Of course she will, Hades, and I'll let her know about it." Magama said as she emerged from the dark and dank shadows.  
  
"Magama." Hades said, "What brings you here?" Even though Hades was an ex-guardian and a Demon King, he really admired Magama's way of appearing when he least expected it. She was of course the Empress's daughter, he would marry her and once the empress died he would become emperor of the underground realm and surface realm. All would be at his paws and Magama's.  
  
"As much as I like the way you think, beloved, Korona won't die until six eons have passed, and that is when we shall rise in a new beginning." Magama whispered as she silently walked over to the handsome demon. Hades shivered and embraced Magama.  
  
"You will make an excellent empress." Hades murmured into her long cat ears.  
  
"I know. Now I must go and inform mother." Magama said and broke their hug. She shifted into the form of a red golden gyrfalcon and flew off into the setting sun.  
  
Hades growled with lust and treaded over to the throne, Magama… It was three years ago when the empress summoned him from the fiery depths. She promised him power and lands of the surface world. He had agreed and that was when he had noticed the young moomba woman who stood beside her mother. She was all dressed in crimson red and her wild fiery hair dangled loosely about her body. Her eyes were of crystalline green and full of cleverness for one so young. She used a type of magic, called blood magic. He watched as she tortured humans and ate their flesh and life source. He was quite attracted to her personality and he still was. He shut his eyelids and was swept away to a light slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Magama entered her mother's throne room. The flight had drained almost all of her strength and she would have to have more lifeblood in order to get stronger. Though that would have to wait, her mother needed her good news…  
  
"Magama, it's late. Where have you been?" Korona said coldly as she watched her daughter approach.  
  
"I was with Hades and he has very good news for you. The machine shall be ready by tomorrow noon. What shall be your next orders?" Magama explained.  
  
Korona was silent for matter of minutes before she began, "Start moving the armies. Attack every town and village. Send Galbadian troops to the borders of Esther and Fisherman horizon. I want the water fleet to scavenge the coastal lines of each continents and the sky creatures to mobilize. Tell them to scan for people we don't want…they have my permission to kill anyone who get in their way." Korona commanded.  
  
"Yes, mother." Magama obeyed and left for her rooms. After several appetizing humans, she was ready to fly again back to Odin's Domain. Hades needed to be instructed of the orders that Korona had issued.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Hades awoke to the sound of flapping wings. He looked toward the entrance and smiled to see Magama shifting back into her normal body.  
  
"What of the empress?" he asked.  
  
"Plans. She wants you to mobilize the water and sky armies first. Secure the Halfway point where Fisherman Horizon is located and the armies have her permission to kill any who get in our way." Hades smiled at the last order and nodded. Magama turned around and walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going now?" he asked demonically.  
  
"Where else? Galbadia." Magama answered and shifted back into a gyrfalcon.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
" I assure you Headmaster Wren, that your troops shall be safe." Magama argued. Wren was having doubts about letting his troops go and attack unharmed cities. Yet he was a greedy man in deed…one advantage, which she could use to trick this thickheaded ogre.  
  
"Mr. Wren…" Magama said as she interrupted his worried talk, "If it's money you want then name your price and if you do as I say and as her Empress commands it you will be richer that Esther and Balamb put together! Now…what is your answer?" Magama questioned again. Wren was a bit surprised at the title and he grinned in agreement, "We have a deal Miss. Magama." Wren announced, "Now the question is, where do you want my men stationed?"  
  
Magama smiled with triumph and began to explain the strategies, while Wren listened nodding eagerly.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Mean while at Esther…  
  
"Laguna, we've been here for three months and nothing has come up until last week. People from around the planet have been sending messages of seeing groups of monsters of different varieties collaborating together as a pack. I tell you, something is going down and we don't know what." Squall Leonhart explained, while pacing the carpeted floor of the presidential office.  
  
"I agree with you but we have nothing to back up our instincts." Laguna answered after pondering everything through.  
  
"Is it always logic and evidence with you?" Squall asked sarcastically as he flopped down in a chair. Laguna smiled and backfired the famous comment his son was known for.  
  
"Whatever." Squall looked up at his father and grinned.  
  
"I wanted to ask you before, but do you remember when Riva spoke his first words?" Squall began and when Laguna nodded he went on, "I've been thinking…could he have inherited Rinoa's powers?"  
  
"Now that's a thought I have never even thought of. Yet I really don't know about that one…could be possible since Rinoa is the, well was the last sorceress."  
  
"Maybe Ellone or Edea might know." Squall suggested.  
  
"Ask her when she comes back with Rinoa." Squall nodded and they went on with other business… the GF's.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve was reading question number thirty-three: What type of magic would you use to eliminate a non-elemental enemy? Is it: A) water B) Ultima C) Meteor or D) Aura. Hmm…that's simple! Use attacks; yet it asks what type of magic…let's see water is an element so that goes out the door…Ultima is a poison, bye bye…Meteor is the correct answer! Aura is a type of magic only used to unlock your limit break. I wish I had some of that…so far I have been able to unlock only one: Mystik Light.  
  
"Class you have thirteen minutes left to complete the SeeD Final exams." Edea reminded. Several students groaned and others hurried on. Eve was almost done; her serious studies have finally proven to be helpful, a lot helpful. When she finished question fifty she sighed and turned her paper in at Edea's desk.  
  
"Have you gone over your answers, Miss Icehart?" Mistress Edea asked.  
  
"No need, they are all correct." Eve answered and walked back to her desk. She sat down but not before casting her cold eyes on a young man, Robune. He had a feint scar painted across his left cheek to the top of his right. The thing was she envied him, because his scar would disappear. Dr. Kodawaki had an ointment that magically vanished the signs of dark scars. Dr. Kodawaki used them several times on Eve's but the marks on her face still held but lightly. There was a reason for those scars and she would find out someday.  
  
Robune glanced up at her and smiled wickedly while tracing his fingers across his lips. She shivered and sat down her back facing him. She could swear to the great Hyne that he was watching her with great care. His eyes felt like steal sliding through her…  
  
"Class time is up, please place your papers on my desk and I will call the people who have passed ninety or better tomorrow. Robune had failed his exam five times and this one would be his sixth. She hoped he would fail so that he would not have to be with her when it came to the true test tomorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next day Mistress Edea listed the names of the passing students: "Ferric Forests, Dava Icehart, Delrae Viscony, Robune Silverin, Edith Haskin, and Syd Vagrant. Please come up to the entrance gates immediately."  
  
Eve was very happy to know that she passed that exam and cursed to Hyne that Robune had passed too. She grabbed Silveraine and headed out the door only to stop and walk back into her room. She passed a dancing Gwena who had her headphones on and was making some tea. Gwena and Eve hadn't talked much since the famous ball three months ago. Gwena did try to help console Eve but she only ignored them, she didn't need any pity. Maybe if her past childhood years had not been stolen from her she would have been a much more better person…NAW!  
  
After locking the door she walked over to her bed and lifted the heavy mattress. There lay Lion Heart; it's illuminating aqua blue reflected it's beautiful lights upon her face as she brought it up. I hope I have the luck I need that my father had when he had you… She placed the beautiful artifact back and dropped the mattress softly on top of it. When she came out of her room she locked it and hid the key into her pant pocket.  
  
Edea Kramer stood waiting for the last of her students to arrive. Dava had been a bit late when she hurried to join the group.  
  
"All right, listen up. Headmaster Cid cannot accompany you off onto your test, but I will stand in his place. All of you shall have temporary protocol model GF's. They will only take out about 300 hp out of your enemy but when and if you pass you must return them.  
  
"You will all go as a group, east of Balamb Garden to the coast. There are a rise of monsters there and a big Zurich that seems to be encouraging the pack. The Zurich monster is a serpent/chimera sort. This breed was developed ten years ago and they have unlimited water abilities; our soldiers have told us that they have a magic called Death Flood. You shall have two very well experienced SeeD's with you just in case you mess up. You all leave in ten minutes. Move out and good luck." Edea explained.  
  
The students nodded and they headed off toward the parking lot. When everyone got into the two waiting cars, Eve picked the one without Robune in it.  
  
It took the two cars a day and a half to get there and when they arrived they set camp at the outskirts of the monster group. The two SeeD's were named Raijin and Alaric and they were both skilled in staff attacks.  
  
"All right the group will split apart and attack from two different positions." Alaric stated, "Pick your leaders"  
  
Robune was picked leader by Syd Vagrant and Ferric Forests. Delrae, knowing the Icehart's abilities chose Dava and her companion, Edith Haskins. Dava didn't care as long as she would be able to put an end to that Zurich monster.  
  
"All right move out! We will be watching you from here. Is everyone equipped with his or her GF's?" Raijin asked. Every one nodded and as they headed out, Raijin spoke again, "Be careful, you never know what might happen, ya know?" They smiled and left.  
  
"Do you think they will make it, love?" Alaric asked. Her ebony blue-black hair swayed lightly in the breeze as her crisp blue eyes watched the backs of the young students.  
  
"I know they will. This younger stock of colts has more determination then I ever had, ya know?" Raijin joked. Alaric laughed out and hugged her lover in comfort.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve was walking northeast and the two young girls followed behind her. Edith was skilled in the art of arrows, yet they weren't strung from a bow but her steal gloves. She had brown hair; round doe colored eyes, and was about five foot three, while Delrae was about Eve's height, had blonde hair and green eyes, and was skilled with the spear.  
  
"Hey, um..Dava? How far do we have to go?" Edith asked.  
  
"Not far." Eve answered and they kept on walking. They followed her and when they arrived at a clearing that opened up to the ocean, they fell to the ground. There were several monsters there and they all could see the Zurich at the edge of the sea. Edith transmitted her message to Squad A and reported their positions.  
  
" We attack now" Robune declared, but Eve wasn't sure about that.  
  
"No. We wait. Something is going to happen." Eve replied.  
  
"How would you know?" growled Robune.  
  
"Shut up and wait."  
  
Both squads from their positions watched and waited until Robune contacted Eve's group again.  
  
"Listen Icehart! We have no time for this, we attack now!" Robune said firmly. His two companions agreed with him and Eve growled.  
  
"No. We stay where we are." Eve replied. There came no answer but they saw the quick moves of Robune and his Squad move closer.  
  
"Fuck it." Eve grumbled, yet just as squad A was going to attack from the southeast, the Zurich monster screeched loudly freezing the hidden advancing group.  
  
"Just as I thought! We attack now before it evolves!" Eve commanded.  
  
"Evolves?" Edith asked in question.  
  
"Yes, from the very beginning when I saw the creature it just lay there while the monsters around it didn't move. They are offering themselves to it."  
  
"Eww." Delrae declared as she saw the Zurich start to devour its gifts one after the other.  
  
"Let's go we have no time!" Eve yelled and they began their attack. They ran toward the creature but Robune was already there with his group attacking the serpent. Several minutes passed by when Ferric and Syd fell back heavily wounded. Eve ordered Edith to go and heal them as Eve and Delrae entered the fight. Eve stood in the middle the still healthy Robune was to her left and Delrae to her right shooting magic upon the Zurich. Suddenly the monsters skin began to peal and large strips of flesh began to fly. Out burst a newer and shinier monster and its colors weren't a gray gold but a bright ember.  
  
Delrae was loosing Hp so she summoned her GF after the serpent threw a water spell onto her.  
  
"I summon Virvantyne!" Delrae shouted. The group disappeared and out came a hawk like bird but larger. It was a fiery blue and its eyes glowed yellow and instead of its wings being covered in feathers, they were made of bone that had what looked like a transparent veil over them.  
  
It screamed twice and shot toward the monster and as it vanished into the monsters body it exploded into burst of blue fire. It flew out the other way and vanished back to its owner. Yet the damage was small…only 200 Hp.  
  
Robune equipped Devil's Raker and Eve equipped Hell Stalker. (Yes, I hope you like your name as one of the model GF's plus I was at a loss for names *grins sheepishly*)  
  
The Zurich used its best attack, wanting most desperately to kill its attackers. "You ssssshall pay with my mosssst vicoussss of all attacksssss!" it hissed, "Death Flood!" The breeze around the fighters stilled for several seconds until they noticed a tidal wave coming from behind them, yet the waters were pitch black with death.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Delrae shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Alaric and Raijin watched worriedly from a distance as the flood began to descend upon the young warriors.  
  
"They will never make it!!!" Cried Alaric suddenly. Raijin hugged the dark haired woman and they both watched…  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Boy this was a long ass chapter!!! Sorry I had writers block…very bad one at it too! So how do you people like it so far??? I know this chapter was a little boring but hey… I need the depth for later chapters! ^-^ R/R!!!* 


	23. SeeD's

* Eek! Don't hurt me you readers! * Swaps * Back I say, back! Jeez! I've been sick lately and weak as a newborn kitten, so please be easy on me. *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 23  
  
1.1 SeeD's  
  
  
  
The death flood swept through the three students who stood in its path. Eve didn't know what to do but her instincts saved her. She put a barrier around her and hoped it would protect her. Her summoned GF model vanished instantly and her Hp of 557 vanished to a 2. Robune and Delrae were dead instantly and Eve turned around looking at the monster who hovered with surprise in its eyes. Eve didn't want to die like this! That would mean she was a failure to her dreams… she saw two people running toward her direction but what caught her attention was a presence whispering inside her.  
  
: Eve… Eve… cub of the lion… :  
  
:What?!:  
  
:Junction me :  
  
Eve knew right away that it was Quezocotl, the lightning GF. She had completely forgotten him! With no time to spare she junctioned the guardian force and she felt her health replenish quickly. How was that possible? The lightning GF was never known for raising the holder's health.  
  
: Silly cub, I shared my health with you. :  
  
  
  
Oh, she thought. The next thing she remembered was the feeling of static and darkness.  
  
The GF flew into the human realm and spied its holder's enemy. Great thick bolts of lightning surrounded the Zurich in an electrifying orb, while the GF gathered his energies to blast it into oblivion. The beam of electricity that erupted from the Guardian's mouth suddenly struck the monsters body. The Zurich was quickly loosing all health and it screamed and agonizing sound and disappeared. With his job done, the Guardian vanished back into his own realm.  
  
Eve appeared and looked about her. Syd and Ferric were seriously wounded watching her from behind, while the now shocked Edith stared wide-eyed. Eve turned toward her temporarily dead comrades. She cast phoenix down upon them and they groaned with life. Satisfied she plopped down upon the green- torched earth and sighed. She brought out a device called the health comp. It was a device used to check up on a fighter's health and level and was only to be used afterwards; not during the battle. All right, I'm still on level nine and my health is 600Hp. Well that's still good to know, but it's far away from 9999Hp…  
  
"Hey Dava, help me out here. Raijin and Alaric are coming down to help us."  
  
"Whatever." Eve answered and helped Delrae up onto her feet, "Will you be able to walk?" Delrae didn't answer but the pain within her yes answered all of Eve's questions. Eve brought Delrae's arm over her shoulder, while her other arm supported the woman's back.  
  
"Thanks Icehart." The woman whispered. Eve nodded as the two headed up the hill toward the SeeD's standing there. Robune, Ferric, Syd and Edith were already up there waiting for them. When they arrived Alaric helped Delrae sit down while Raijin talked over with the students.  
  
"You know, I have never seen a fight like that before. You all have used your model GF's wisely and have battled as you have learned." Raijin began and sighed as he looked at Dava, "The question goes out to you Icehart. Where and how did you obtain the GF Quezocotl?"  
  
"It chose me." She answered.  
  
"Yeah, um and when was that?" he inquired.  
  
"Before I joined Garden." She replied icily. Raijin thought over her answer and the answer came to him.  
  
"When we arrive at Garden, everyone is to report to Headmaster Cid's Office immediately."  
  
"Yes sir." They all shouted in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve and the group waited outside Headmaster Cid's office. It had been over half an hour before they were told to come in. When they entered the office it was a vast room, which held bookshelves containing old volumes. The skylight behind the oak desk was as large as the walls. In the middle was what looked to be an elevator going up, probably to the control room?  
  
"Welcome Students." Eve snapped her attention to a man who stood before her and the others.  
  
"I have been told that you have passed your field exams correctly. You all have shone courage and quick thinking when under pressure, which is what Garden has been teaching for these many years." Cid motioned for Edea and she brought out a wooden box containing SeeD medals. Cid awarded each one a medal and when he arrived to Robune he smiled, "I'm glad you finally made it as a SeeD." Cid whispered and Robune grumbled but shut it when he saw Edea's glare. When Cid came over to Eve, he smiled and placed the medal upon Eve's neck.  
  
"Stay after, Icehart. We need to talk." Edea said after she had talked to Raijin. Eve nodded and stood where she was while the others left. Cid, Edea, and Raijin stood there talking until Eve cleared her voice.  
  
"Is there something that you would like me to do?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yes, Icehart, we would like to know the truth." Headmaster Cid said. Edea and Raijin nodded and Eve felt a bit uneasy.  
  
"What do you wish to know?"  
  
"Where did you get the GF?" Edea asked, "and why didn't you tell us that you had it?"  
  
"I guess I forgot and like I have told Instructor Raijin, he chose me."  
  
"That is true, a junctioned GF causes it's keeper to forget many things." Edea said. Cid agreed and looked up at Icehart. There was something very familiar with that girl. So many unanswered secrets, which they only knew one and that was that Dava, was a newly born sorceress.  
  
"Raijin, can you please leave us for a moment?" Cid asked.  
  
"Very well." And Raijin left. Cid turned toward Icehart and began.  
  
"You are a sorceress, you specialize your skill with a gun blade, you are also and orphan girl with out any parents chosen by a GF to do what?" Eve was getting uncomfortable but she didn't show any of it. They were getting too close to the truth and she swore to herself that choosing Balamb was a very bad idea.  
  
"Is all of that correct?" Edea asked, "Or is there more?"  
  
"That is all Mistress Edea." Eve said through clenched teeth. She really didn't want them to know her true identity, they were asking too much until she felt another presence in her mind and it was all too familiar.  
  
  
  
: They ask too much I see…: her conscience spoke.  
  
: Yes they do. : Eve said.  
  
: I can take care of it for you. I can close their thoughts of ever finding out who you really are. They will only know you as Dava Icehart, orphan, loner, and a SeeD. Is that what you want? Do you wish them to know that you are a sorceress? :  
  
:No.:  
  
: Very well, it is done. :  
  
  
  
Eve looked back at the confused faces of Cid and Edea Kramer.  
  
"Where was I?" Cid asked.  
  
"You were at the part about the GF that I summoned to save my squad and the others." Eve lied.  
  
"Ah yes, well we wanted you to know that you are not the only one chosen by these GF's. They were once owned by the gang who destroyed Ultimecia." Cid explained merrily. A vague hiss erupted inside Eve's thoughts but she didn't listen.  
  
"There have been three others chosen by Guardian Forces. They are Dark Blade Almasy, Gwena Trepe and Vanyel Kinease. They are the children of that gang, and we are very surprised that one has chosen you, since you are not related." Cid said, "Anyway, there will be a meeting tonight in my office. You are to be there tonight at 7 sharp. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." She replied.  
  
"Dismissed." Eve left the room. Edea sat down in a chair and sighed.  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"I feel like I was going to find something out and someone locked it. Strange huh?" she said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Cid replied.  
  
"Yeah sure, but I'll still have that feeling knowing at my brain if I don't figure out what."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* To all my readers, sorry I have been sick and after being asked to at least update every week instead of every month, I will try my best to do so! Comments are appreciated! ^-^ * 


	24. Meetings

* I finally feel better today!!!! *Pouts* Who ever thought of snow in April? It's pathetic! Anyways, back to the fic and *Sighs* Final Fantasy8 belongs to Squaresoft; I only own the story you people are reading! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 24  
  
1.1 Meeting  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwena was in her room when someone at the door knocked. She sighed and threw her magazine on the couch. She quickly ran over to the door and opened it to see her friends.  
  
"Hey!" Gwena exclaimed when she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, we got a meeting tonight in Headmaster Cid's office." Van explained as he sat on the sofa and grabbed Gwena's mag.  
  
"Hey, don't loose my page." She ordered but Vanyel grinned, "Too late."  
  
"Men!" she said as she threw up her hands in disgust.  
  
"Want something to drink?" she asked.  
  
"Naw, I'm not thirsty, but thanks anyway." Van replied.  
  
Blade was the happiest ever; he had just found out that Dava was a SeeD and part of their group. He was the first to find out since he had eavesdropped onto Dava's conversation with Cid ands Edea. So, Dava had a GF of her own called Quezocotl. If only father was here. Where in the freaking world would he have bound off to? One day he's at the inn the next he's gone.  
  
"So I was saying to Troy the other day that if his hamster died, why wouldn't he had just cast phoenix down on it and he wouldn't have to deal with his wailing sister." Vanyel said to Gwena.  
  
"You should have seen the expression Troy had when Van told him. Hilarious as all hell!" Dylan laughed.  
  
"So what did he do?" Gwena asked as she plopped down in a seat.  
  
"Nothing. His mom threw the critter out saying good riddance!" Vanyel said and he burst out laughing. Gwena noticed Blade all quiet except for that large smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Why are you so happy about?" Gwena inquired.  
  
"Oh nothing." He said but when Gwena gave him another look he chuckled, "Well maybe there is something. We have a newcomer to our group of chosen's." Dylan said.  
  
"Well, don't forget I'm not chosen." Dylan said with annoyance.  
  
"Oh shut up Dylan, your still our friend no matter what! Even if you don't get chosen by the GF's." Vanyel replied.  
  
"Oh both of you shut up!" Gwena yelled and she turned toward Blade, "Well? Who is it?"  
  
"You won't believe it! It's Icehart." He answered.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Vanyel and Dylan yelled in unison.  
  
"You heard me, she was chosen by the guardian GF Quezocotl and she's been hiding him ever since she signed up for Garden." He explained. Dylan started to laugh, "I'm glad that I'm not chosen! You guys are in big trouble if she ever gets the role of leader! I've seen her fight and I can tell you that she is way powerful then any of us."  
  
"Damn." Vanyel muttered.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You got something against her?" Blade asked.  
  
"No, it's just that she humiliated me in front of class in history."  
  
"What did she do? What did you do?" Gwena inquired. Her curiosity was all on him now.  
  
"Well, um Blade you better not get angry at me… I asked her out on a date during our five minute break." Van started, "I got a cold shoulder in return and I told the class earlier that I would go out with the Icehart. Yeah, I swear I was red as a beet."  
  
Everyone cracked up laughing and stopped when they heard the door open. In came Dava, sweaty and dirty from training at the arena. Her raven hair stuck to her face and arms like glue and she was still clutching her weapon. She stared at the group before her and turned toward the bathroom. She walked and ignored them, right now she needed a shower.  
  
"Blade keep your jaw closed, you might catch a fly." Dylan said. Blade clamped his mouth shut and blushed.  
  
"What do you see in her?" Gwena asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. She may look cold but I sense something more in her. She's beautiful…"  
  
"Blade, get over it! Every beautiful girl you see you fall over for and it's only lust." Said Dylan. Gwena glared at Dylan, "Does that mean I'm not beautiful? Blade?"  
  
"Well…um…sorry but your like my sister. That's how I feel, but your beautiful." Blade answered. Gwena frowned but Vanyel whispered, "You're not beautiful, you're a attractive goddess." Gwena raised her head suddenly and blushed furiously, "You flirt." She replied. Vanyel smiled and the other two men cracked up.  
  
"Come on, let's get something to eat." Dylan suggested. The others agreed and left the dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
* I know it's short but hey, I've been busy! Lol There will be more, I promise! * 


	25. Lost Love

* Chapter 25!!!! Yay! Oh FF8 belongs to Squaresoft and the story is mine! Enjoy! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 25  
  
1.1 Lost Love  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe sat on her veranda watching the sun set. It was a beautiful day and she felt better then ever. Even if she was thirty-six she felt like eighteen again. Yet she didn't want to remember the past, those were hidden chapters of her life. Her sapphire blues looked upon her wedding finger where a silver band sat there. It had a carved flame and from time to time it would shimmer and she would swear she heard a lone howl. He was waiting for her, but now he was searching for her. She loved him yet she couldn't handle the pressure. Oh Seifer…  
  
The phone rang inside and she quickly ran inside to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Quistis?" a masculine voice asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Quistis! Oh it feels good to hear your voice again. I've missed you so much…"  
  
"Seifer? How did you get this number?" Quistis exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I'm coming tonight."  
  
"What!? No you…" but the line was dead. Why? I thought he would forget me? I can't come back to him…I'll ..I'll loose control! Quistis put the phone back on its handle and paced her living room. Finally she spotted her pills that Doctor Odine had prescribed her. They were strong medication that gave her control over her ring and made her drowsy with sleep.  
  
She rushed over to the counter top and opened the bottle. Out came a red- coated pill and yet her hand wouldn't obey. The sun had set already but she never thought that the power take her now! The pain began with her stomach and yet she fought as hard as she could. The pill fell from her palm and she fell to the floor. With her remaining will she leaped for the pill. A convulsion went through her and her arm hit the glass table in the living room. Shards of glass ripped into her skin and blood gushed out. She fell to the carpeted floor and her last vision was the little red pill only a foot away.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Quistis woke up in the middle of the night and she tried to stand up but she toppled over her legs. She shook her head and she noticed that her vision was different. Everything around her was brighter with different variety of colors, even though it was pitch black. Her head felt dizzy and she laid down hoping that it would go away. Quistis was right about that and then a new feeling swept over her. She was hungry and hungry for raw meat.  
  
She tried to get up again and failed. She looked down upon her body and noticed that she did not have two legs but four! Great just my luck…great Hyne I'm hungry!  
  
Quistis leaped out of an open window and she trotted along the paved walkways. Esther was beautiful at night.  
  
: I am glad that you have accepted who you really are meant to be. : a female voice whispered in the back of her mind.  
  
: What are you talking about? And can you finally explain everything to me. I'm larger then any ordinary wolf, I'm almost as big as a blue dragon! :  
  
: Very well, I was once the great protector of the Goddess Hyne along with my mate. We had no names except that she called us her spirit wolves. We were once a great race many eons ago but we were quickly dying out. So the great Hyne transformed my mate and I into immortal GF's so that we may protect in the great time of need. You are destined to be joined with me and it was written in the stars before the great Goddess herself. :  
  
:Oh. But why me? And why Seifer? Is my daughter a spirit wolf? Hyne, I have so many questions, I just hope if you'll be able to answer them.:  
  
:We have time now, while we travel to me up with your mate. :  
  
:Seifer? Oh might as well. :  
  
: He has missed you much, dear Quistis. He is madly in love with you. :  
  
:What is your name? : Quistis asked after several silent moments.  
  
: My name is Akital, my mates name is Terron. We were part of the Wolver race. We were built to withstand hunger for a month and are able to hold water in our stomachs as a source for our energy when there is no food or water near by. We were also granted the ability to transform ourselves into hybrids. We stand like a human but we have wolver characteristics. Also our height was a necessity; we were the tops of the food chain and we have several attack and magic abilities granted only to us by the great Hyne herself. I hope that has answered most of your questions. :  
  
:Almost, how are the rings and u GF's connected?:  
  
: Oh, when the last evil sorceress was destroyed eighteen moons ago, great Hyne told us that we were to serve her again. She told us that the Earthen Oracle has foretold her that it is time to protect her and her realm. We were transformed into the silver rings. Hyne had assured us that only you or your mate would be attracted to the bands. : the voice sighed, : And now here we are. Now hush, we are nearby :  
  
Quistis had a lot to think about but when she asked several more questions the voice was silent but there. She was in the Main Esther Park, which was technically about ten acres. She found a pool and sat waiting for something or someone. She was terribly hungry but that disappeared when she saw a shadow walking toward her. It was him! It was Seifer…a wolver like her.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Seifer slowly walked over to her. His silver fur moved silkily as the breeze passed through. She sat there on her haunches, those golden trails of fur swayed silently above her azure eyes. She seemed to shimmer yet he longed for her to be human so he could touched her skin again and love her.  
  
"Quistis…"  
  
"Seifer, I never thought that I would ever see you again."  
  
"Why did you run away? Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter until ten years ago?"  
  
"I was afraid, scared…it was too much too handle. I went wild and berserk." She managed to say. Seifer's wolf head nodded slowly as he understood.  
  
"I had married Fuijin, she gave me a son, Dark Blade Almasy." He said. Quistis was taken aback at the news and felt guilty for leaving and jealous that another woman had him.  
  
"So how are you faring with your wife and son?" Quistis blurted out angrily. She didn't mean to make her words sound that way, but it was too late now. She noticed his green aquatic eyes turn dark with sadness.  
  
"She died after giving birth to Blade. Yet she was only a second love, I have always loved you." He whispered to her.  
  
Change me Akital! Change us both! I yearn to hold him…  
  
: Very well :  
  
Seconds later both Quistis and Seifer were standing nude in the little clearing. They entwined themselves and stayed that way for several long minutes. Shivers crawled up and down her spine, yet she felt his warmth…for her. This wasn't the sorceress's lap dog. No, this was the true Seifer. The hidden Seifer that she had never known since that special night eighteen years ago. She never knew she missed him this much and she hugged onto him tighter.  
  
"Come back to Balamb with me…" he whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts. I have an inn and pub, enough room to hold all of Balamb. I want you to come home and I want you to marry me." He replied. The last words were like warm honey and she smiled. She knew in her heart that it was time for her to go home.  
  
"Yes Seifer. I have been gone way too long." Quistis replied and kissed his lips softly. They quickly returned to GF forms and slipped off into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*AWW! So sweet! I will officially update every Monday!!! Unless I finish a chapter early! Please R/R they are greatly appreciated! ^-^ * 


	26. First Mission

* Chapter 26!!! I've been writing like crazy!!! Just to satisfy my few readers! ^-^ FF8 belongs to Squaresoft, but the story is mine!!!! lol *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 26  
  
First Mission  
  
  
  
  
  
Dava was called down to the special meeting between the so-called chosen SeeD's and Headmaster Cid. After her nice shower she felt rejuvenated and ready for anything. She wore black leather pants and a tank top that was black with little flames. Her arms from elbows down to her knuckles were covered by black leather and they were very warm.  
  
She walked into the grand office and noticed three people there already. And it was her worst nightmare! Blade, Gwena and Vanyel were standing there waiting for her. Dava sighed and sat down in one of the chairs and was an inch close to poking Blade's eyes out if he wouldn't stop staring. Though he was lucky, for Headmaster Cid had entered his office followed by Edea.  
  
"Good evening, I hope this won't take much of your time." He began.  
  
"Not at all, sir." Vanyel answered for them all.  
  
"Good, I have a mission for you. You are to travel to Timber. There you will be stationed to protect the town. It seems that several monsters have been attacking lately killing everything in their path. Eliminate the danger and return to Garden when done, unless I send different orders. I have here a device called a photo sonic headphones, for short PHS. They were used a millennia ago. They are sort of like cell phones." Cid Chuckled. He passed each of them out to the SeeD's and walked back to his desk.  
  
"Oh, and another thing, Icehart will be your leader. Weapon's Master, Zell has been teaching a new method in combat. I hope you remember them."  
  
"Hey wait a damn minute!" Vanyel shouted, "Why is she going to be leader? What about Blade? I vote on him."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Van, but she is the best SeeD in Garden. She has qualities of a predator, something everyone lacks. I'm also sorry for admitting this, but if you paid more attention to your studies and fighting skill instead of girls," Cid looked at Van and Blade who stood there blushing, then to Gwena, "Or boys, you might have noticed how much you can learn without distraction. Though you and among several others are good. Now, you leave tomorrow at 6 a.m. meet instructor Xu and she will fill you in on the details. Dismissed!" Cid explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Sorry that it is so short! Don't have much time. R/R * 


	27. Destruction

* To all of you wondering when Dava a.k.a. Eve, is going to bump into her parents well that comes later. Probably in about two to three chapters later! ^-^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 27  
  
1.1 Destruction  
  
  
  
The annoying sound of the clock woke Eve up out of a dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes and glanced at the timepiece, five a.m. Great! Now I'll be able to pulverize some monster ass. She slipped out of the cozy divan and walked over to the closet. She would have to carry light on this trip. She picked out somewhat baggy leather pants and her favorite shirt, which looked more like a sports bra. Once she got her outfit ready she slipped out into the dorm living room and quietly walked over to the bathroom. She passed Gwena's door and Eve swore that she heard her snoring.  
  
After refreshing herself, she quickly got dressed and was furiously looking for her black boots when she heard Gwena passing her room.  
  
"Good morning leader." Gwena blurted out. She was obviously asleep still, yet walking like a zombie. Hmm, I wonder if someone cast curse upon her? Oh well, now where in Bahamut's name are my boots!? Eve found them under her bed and she slipped them on. She checked her supplies and found that she had twelve phoenix downs, twenty potions, six remedies and a high potion. Not bad for someone who was on level 10.  
  
Eve grabbed Silverraine and strapped it to her waist. While doing other things, she pondered if she should leave Lion heart.  
  
: Take it with you. : Quezocotl interrupted, : You will need it later to unlock one of your limit breaks. :  
  
: Really? Hmm… all right. :  
  
Eve brought the aqua blade out and covered it with a sheath made exactly for it. She had bought the covering way back in Zell's weapon shop. He didn't ask her why she needed that type, but he only glanced at her with curiosity.  
  
Once it was secured to her back, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Gwena came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.  
  
"Hello Leader." She said sarcastically again and yawned, but Eve ignored her, "What time is it?"  
  
"You have about twelve minutes before we meet Xu down at the lobby." Eve replied.  
  
"What?! Oh shit! I have to get ready!" Gwena suddenly shouted out. She was awake now and Eve couldn't help but chuckle after Gwena ran into her room. Today she felt happy somewhat and her usual cold self.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was already eight a.m. when Laguna sat in his office for another day for work. His son and daughter in law were leaving this afternoon to FH. Riva was going to stay with Ellone. That baby was getting stranger by the minute. One day he says dada Eve and then he says mama Eve. He definitely inherited some of Rinoa's powers, because the other day he blew a hole in the wall. He only threw his teddy bear because he was having a temper tantrum. For a kid who was almost two, he could walk, blow things up, and yet he hadn't started to talk in his simple sentences. Oh sometimes he would say that he was hungry or he needed to go to the bathroom, but nothing more.  
  
"Hey dad, we came to talk to you." Squall said. Laguna turned to see Squall and Rinoa walking in.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, it's about Eve." Squall started.  
  
"Yeah, I think we know where she is." Rinoa added.  
  
"Where?" Laguna demanded. He loved his granddaughter very much even though they hardly got to see each other.  
  
"We got a letter from Zell, in Balamb. He said that he saw one of his prize students buying a sheath, which was made especially for Lion heart, my gunblade. It wasn't even for sale and yet this girl paid him a lot of gil and left without word." Squall explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Laguna inquired.  
  
"Yeah he described her well except there were something's that she changed about herself and she was the famous under level girl who fought against a chimera." Rinoa explained, " I know that it's her. I can feel it."  
  
"Well then you better take a trip to Balamb to retrieve her. There is a war looming over our heads and we don't know what the true cause is. Several towns and cities have been calling and complaining that there is a high monster rise and the number of death's are also on the rise." Laguna said firmly.  
  
"Is it that close?" the wolf asked.  
  
"Squall, you have no idea. It's starting to begin." Laguna whispered with worry.  
  
"Squall, you go on to Balamb and I'll travel to FH to help out there." Rinoa suggested.  
  
"I don't know about that, I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Hey, you're the one with out a weapon! I'm the one worrying." Rinoa countered.  
  
"She's right, you know." The president added.  
  
"All right." He submitted. Rinoa smile and kissed her husband on the cheek. Squall blushed a little and they left.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Hades watched his armies begin their journey to domination. Several towns would be crushed first, then the cities and then the world! He could feel the victory hanging over his head and the empress was pleased with the progress. The town of Seavron was almost in ruins and his minions were quickly killing off the last of that human population. All was going according to plan…  
  
"Beloved?" Magama asked as she joined her fiancé at the table.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of Balamb Garden? It is known for it's highly skilled soldiers and it was from there that the Sorceress killer came from. It might be so that he dwells there still." Magama explained.  
  
"Yes, you are right. We must destroy the area and not let him escape. Send forth my Generals!" he commanded to one of the creatures standing at the doorway. Several minutes later twelve or so generals walked in. They were all about thirteen feet tall and muscular with different variety of fur colors on them. They were called the Lion Generals once in the first of the Sorceress wars. They came from 12 powered jewels domestically bred by Hyne. They were to protect her but they betrayed her in the end when they joined up with the evil Sorceress. Now that they were lost to the Great Hyne, she called upon the spirit GF Wolves. They helped protect their Goddess and they were known to lie dormant unless another evil arose to threaten Hyne.  
  
One of the Generals, a muscular built with only one eyes, stepped foreword. His six tails whipped the air behind him while the only thing he wore was a shredded black cape.  
  
"My liege, you have summoned us?" he spoke in a baritone voice.  
  
"Ah, Molokai. Yes, I have summoned you from your duties, for I have plans to destroy another city. Head for the middle continent known as Balamb. Destroy the town and destroy everything that is part of this so called Garden." Hades commanded.  
  
"As you wish, my liege." Molokai said with glee shining within his flaming green eye, "My brothers and I shall be delighted to fulfill your request."  
  
"Good."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve sat in the train and waited until it would arrive in Timber. Xu had explained to them that their hotel was paid for and they would have twenty thousand gil, just in case. She examined her squad; Gwena wore her strawberry blonde hair in a braid. She always wondered how on earth she had the time to braid that thing. She wore a pale red skirt, black boots, and a peach tank top. She looked like the younger version of her mother, Quistis Trepe. She was also holding her peach colored jacket by her side and stared at Van with warmth in her eyes. Eve rolled her eyes at the mushy sight.  
  
Van on the other hand was tending to his gloves and guns. His brown and silver tipped hair was tied in the back. He wore white baggy pants and a white t-shirt. His silvery trench coat gave an angelic touch to his features, which really brought out his green eyes.  
  
Eve turned her gaze upon Blade who sat there playing with his PHS. He wore a black trench coat and Eve wondered what was the big deal with those damn trench coats but she didn't care for it. The back of his coat was a Tiamalt design. His short silver-blonde hair gave a very opposite affect and his eyes were a beautiful marina color. She could clearly see the green swim gently in his eyes. His gun blade, which was called a Hyperion, was attached to his black pants and it shone a pale green. He got it as a gift from his father. Yet the weapon was really old, the legend was that Seifer managed to only unlock one limit. It had never been upgraded at all. Blade looked up at her and she stared back never wavering. He smiled and went back to playing with his cell phone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving shortly at Timber. Please be prepared to get off." The conductor's voice said as it boomed over the intercom.  
  
"Finally!" Gwena exclaimed. She walked over to a cappuccino machine and ordered herself something to drink. Several minutes later the train stopped and the SeeD's had arrived at their destination. It was just in time too. Half the buildings were burning a new creatures were attacking the civilians.  
  
"Junction and attack!" Eve shouted. Her comrades never hesitated and on to work they went. They split up into two groups and they went their own separate ways.  
  
Eve noticed a sort of dragon looming between buildings. It was shale gray and its eyes were black as coal. It was a slow moving creature due to its enormous and heavy claws, but otherwise, deadly as all hell. It kept swiping at the already hurt citizens and it spit a fireball once in a while, which engulfed several buildings. Dava surveyed the situation; this dragon was the only thing big here and probably in charge.  
  
"The dragon!" Eve shouted and Blade followed her behind. Soon Vanyel and Gwena joined up. They were taught a new strategy in fighting. Zell developed it ten years ago and it allowed four people in a group. Things weren't going as planned and Vanyel unleashed his first limit break, known as fatal Blow. His gloves unlocked guns and the attack looked spectacular as the magic surrounding him helped him force the blow upon the dragon. Yet the blow took out only some of the creature's health. Gwena was too low on her health scale and so was Vanyel, yet blade was right there beside her.  
  
"We have to attack with our GF's and now!" Blade ordered. Eve nodded and signaled for the others to summon their Guardians.  
  
Out came the GF's one by one attacking the already weak dragon that was roaring with hateful fury. Ifrit showered it with a fireball and then Shiva struck her ice attack from behind the creature. Leviathan came next washing away as much Hp and then Quezocotl took the final attack killing the creature instantly.  
  
Once the dragon died, the other monsters seemed to disappear, knowing they were without a leader. Eve sighed and sat down upon the heated cobblestone. The sweltering sun was still pouring its heat upon them. The people were calming down and her groups tried to help them. Soon they figured out that the SeeD's saved them from further devastation and they went back to their homes or ruins.  
  
One man in particular came walking over to the group. He seemed like the governor type.  
  
"I am Governor Delton, I would like to thank you for saving this town." He said hoarsely. He seemed to have inhaled some of the burning smoke and ashes clung to his torn clothes.  
  
"No need to thank, it was our job. You can thank Balamb for training us." Eve said.  
  
"And who might you be, Miss?" Delton asked.  
  
"I am the group leader, my name is Dava Icehart of Balamb. My comrades are Gwena, Blade, and Van."  
  
"Congratulations, I will have you moved up one level." Delton explained. Blade gave out a whoop, while the others smiled. One level? My Hyne! That's barely nothing compared to the fight we just had! One level…  
  
"I hope that the hotel is still left. Since you are now to protect Timber, we will gladly welcome you." He said and left talking to two ladies following him and taking down notes.  
  
"Come on, let's get going." Eve commanded.  
  
"Yes, oh fearless leader!" Gwena said mordantly.  
  
"Whatever." She countered.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, they were glad that it wasn't destroyed. Later when they were all rejuvenated they met at the café nearby. The casualties were small and workers were already rebuilding their ruined city. Timber had thrived over the past twenty years and had turned into a famous city. It was known for it's singers and writers and that got a competition out of Deling City.  
  
Eve sat underneath a red umbrella table. She sat there lazily, Silverraine at her side and Lion Heart still strapped to her back. She didn't trust leaving the precious gun blade alone in her room. She drank away the last of her slushy and noticed a white paper hanging on the Café bulletin bard. She got up and quickly walked over to it and read it.  
  
  
  
Missing!  
  
Eve Leonhart  
  
Last seen in the Centra plains.  
  
Reward for whoever finds her and brings her home.  
  
Eve growled and crumpled the paper up imagining a small flame burning it up. Many people who sat there looked at her glowing red hand but then went back to their own business when she glanced around. The paper were all over the city and she imagined them burning away to dust. Several shouts came up as all the missing person's papers disintegrated. Satisfied she walked back to her seat and began to think about the near future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* You readers like? I plan to draw out all the characters and I'm going to send them onto www.mediaminer.org that is just in case you want to see them. R/R!!! Can't live without those reviews! ^-^* 


	28. The War Begins

* Aloha! No I'm not in Hawaii, though I wish I were! ^-^ Here's a chapter for all of you reader's out there! FF7 belongs to Square, but the fic is mine! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 28  
  
1.1 War  
  
  
  
Molokai stood firmly upon his serpents green scaled back. The Balambian continent was growing larger by the minutes as he and his brothers rushed toward it. SeeD, SeeD, SeeD… Molokai thought. Now where had he heard those words?  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A loud echoing wail woke up Squall Leonhart from his bed. The red lights in the dormitory hallways blazed red, which meant that they were under attack. SeeD's and students alike were running out of their rooms and heading for the main lobby. Squall to joined them after quickly throwing some clothes on. It was only about one in the morning when the monsters attacked Garden. Squall had rushed to the Garden's control room and once again became commander by Cid's orders. Squall looked to the west to see the town of Balamb, a large pyro ruin. He clenched his fists and thought of all the people that were dead or dying now.  
  
"Squall? Are you listening to me?" Xu exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, all right explain to me again the situation." Squall ordered. Xu nodded her head and began, " The monsters attacked about twenty or so minutes ago and Balamb is beyond help…it's all gone."  
  
"I know, look." Squall said and Xu looked into the night to see a beacon of fire of what used to be Balamb.  
  
"Oh no…" Xu whispered as her eyes glazed over with tears, "Um… well the monsters have attacked Garden on the front entrance. We have our veteran mercenaries fighting off the swarm. SeeD's are guarding the quad, while our young students are on the second level with a few instructors. The rest of the instructors are everywhere trying to help out." Xu said.  
  
"What about the medicine?" Squall asked.  
  
"Dr. Kodawaki is tending to the injured, while her trainees are reviving K'od soldiers and some of the injured civilians that made it from the town." Squall nodded and suddenly there was a burst of light from outside Garden. Both looked out to see twelve serpents with lion like creatures upon them.  
  
"Those are our real enemies…" Squall growled, "Xu! Go down below with Raijin and activate the Garden transportation system."  
  
"But sir…it will take several minutes to power the whole Garden up!"  
  
"Do as I say!" Squall commanded coldly. Xu shivered at the retort, but ran off without a word to find Raijin.  
  
"Nida!"  
  
"Yessss..um..sir?" Nida answered.  
  
"I heard that Garden has installed several new technology donated from Esther, is that right?" Squall asked as he stared out into the darkness.  
  
"Yes, we have a shield, called the Orbit's Flare, we have had several ion cannons installed about ten years ago, but they haven't been used since. We also have hover crafts, invented by Odine."  
  
"Is there more?"  
  
"Yes, we also have an invisibility ultron spell. It will keep Garden Hidden to all eyes outside Garden." Nida explained.  
  
"Cast the shield on first. It will at least ward off some monsters and let our SeeD's kill off the ones inside. Then on my orders you are to cast the ultron Spell on Garden. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, but we only have so much power and magic stored up…" Nida protested.  
  
"Listen, if we don't do this, we are all going to die!" Squall quipped. Nida blanched and turned back to powering up the Garden's main system. Squall stared and wished he had his gun blade he could at least be able to fight along…  
  
  
  
  
  
* I know this is short but I have been busy lately. Just because I sit by the comp 24/7 doesn't mean that I don't have a life ya know! ^-^ But, I see that my readers are hungry, so I hope you all munched onto this appetizer! Lol!* 


	29. Unexpected Help

* Chapter 29 has arrived! ^-^ Enjoy! Oh, FF8 belongs to Squaresoft, though the fic is mine! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 29  
  
1.1 Unexpected Help  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa awoke from a nightmare. She sat up perspiration poured down her body like all hell as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in the FH grand hotel that she had arrived to two days earlier. Squall was in Balamb, but her dream told her otherwise. They were being attacked and her powers had already identified a wave of power from there. She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom nearby. The walls were an off white color with coral designs as decorations. The large mirror before her was crystal clean and the sink was all shiny silver. She turned the cold water on and soaked her face. After several minutes, she looked back up to see her image reflect across the smooth surface. For someone who was thirty-four years old, she looked like she was still twenty-two. She had a few fine lines around her eyes, but Squall always said she looked angelic and always would even when they were old and wrinkly. She loved the way he made her feel happy and now she was worried about him. He has no weapon to defend himself if her vision in fact was true.  
  
Rinoa quickly got dressed and started to put her boots on when an Esthar soldier knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." she ordered. A young soldier who had his mask off, came in. Rinoa could have sworn that even in the dark the young man's eyes glowed green, and his hair kept getting into his face.  
  
"I have some bad news, Mrs. Leonhart." He began.  
  
"Go on." She said.  
  
"Balamb Town has been destroyed and the Garden is gone. We are still trying to figure out if Garden had been destroyed or they had powered it up to escape." Rinoa's face fell in sadness and her thoughts flashed to squall.  
  
"Have they found Squall?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, when our soldiers came in just a few hours after a distress call we couldn't find garden at all. The city, villages, forests and practically everything are burnt to a crisp." He explained. The raven- haired woman stood up and firmly walked over to the window. I will not cry…Squall is alive! Edea and Cid are alive and so is my daughter! I will not give up.  
  
"Tell president Laguna to begin a search." She ordered.  
  
"We are already searching the oceans from the west to the eastern coasts." The man said.  
  
"Fine, but do more then search! Squall is alive and I know it!" she said loudly. The young soldier nodded and left Rinoa alone in the dark room to ponder her thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall watched as more of Garden's soldiers died. He cursed whatever sorceress or evil that had caused this great destruction below. Edea tried to comfort him but he shrugged her sympathy away. He had already thrice over tried to rush down to the first level to fight even with his bare hands but it took all of Cid's, Edea's and Nida's strength to hold him down. He felt the floor vibrate with power and Nida announced that the systems were online. They cast the shield up and some of the soldiers cheered below. Then came the ion cannons that Nida shot at the upcoming monsters.  
  
Xu and Raijin had entered the control room and they nodded that Garden was ready for take off.  
  
"Good. Nida, upload now the ultron spell and set the timer for five minutes. We have to give our men time enough to escape into the Garden." Squall commanded, then he turned toward Xu, "Start the Garden up and get ready for flight."  
  
"Sir, we only have 45% of magic stored up. I don't think the remaining fighters will have a chance to escape." Nida explained.  
  
Squall paced the floor and sighed, "Fine, cast the spell now and you can lower the power magic on that shield."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Commander?" Xu began.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"The monsters are having some trouble. There appears to be two silver wolves attacking the monsters." She said. Squall looked down upon the filed to see wolves almost the sizes of a ruby dragon. Hyne, thank you, Squall said within the walls of his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The two wolves attacked the advancing armies and killed off several hundreds in the process, yet that was only a fraction to the rest.  
  
: My wolves! Attack the serpents! : an ethereal voice chimed within the spirit wolves' minds.  
  
: Yes mistress. : the wolves said in unison. They attacked the wreathing serpents and the creatures that rode upon them roared with anger.  
  
"Spirit wolves!" Molokai growled. This was the Hyne's doing! He looked up at the night sky and roared at his mother.  
  
"How dare you strike upon this army! Even you are no match for us, mother!" the beast roared. Lightning flashed angrily across the sky yet, there were no clouds, but stars that shined brightly full of anger. Molokai's brothers roared in agreement, then howled with rage when they saw that the Garden was missing.  
  
"Where are the filthy humans?!" roared Lanais, Molokai's second oldest brother. Molokai growled and then commanded his armies to burn the continent away destroying anything alive. The GF wolves were gone and they had left Molokai with small casualties, but still it was his army.  
  
"Let's move out and report to Hades." Molokai ordered. His brothers protested but kept their opinions to themselves. They too wanted to run about killing off everything. Molokai muttered and remembered that they were still young. He himself was only nine eons old and Lanais was only eight in a half while the others were younger. He scowled at the picture before him then ordered his serpent to travel to back to the Central Plains.  
  
* * *  
  
Garden had just become movable when the ultron spell was cast over the Garden. Those wolves had kept his enemies away, causing the remaining SeeD's to return safely. They had moved away silently hoping that the spell would not fail. Their destination was north of the Balamb continent toward Trabia. They had to unite their forces to fight against the monsters. Instructor Alaric had come by the control room, and had several minor cuts on her face, arms and some bruises on her right leg, but otherwise she was all right.  
  
"I have some good news and bad news Commander." Alaric said. Squall nodded and she explained to everyone what she had seen along with several others had seen.  
  
"Apparently, we have also been fighting Galbadian Mercenaries. Each of them rode some of the monsters and had brought along some hi-tech machines." She said.  
  
Raijin banged his fists against the walls and muttered, "Those damn bastards never know when to give up, do they? It makes me so angry that those scumbags can be so low as to join up with those creatures just to try to take over us, ya know?"  
  
"I know how you feel, but what is the good news, Alaric?" Squall said, but didn't get a chance before seeing the doors open. There he saw the two people he had never in his life expected to see during this war.  
  
"Seifer…Quistis?" Squall managed to say.  
  
"Yup it's us puberty boy." Seifer managed to smile, "You didn't think I disappeared for good, did you?"  
  
"It's been awhile Squall." Quistis said with a wolfish grin plastered on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Mwhahahahhaha! I left you here!!! R/R please!! *Puppy eyes* 


	30. Jakan

* Chapter 30! Yay! Thanks to Hell Stalker I have finally gotten some ideas for Eve's limit breaks. She's the only one who I had problems with, but anyways, ENJOY! *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 30  
  
1.1 Jakan  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been already her second week in Timber, when the group got the news about Balamb. The Esther soldiers were running around like maniacs spreading the news to every citizen, saying to prepare for the war.  
  
"I can't believe it's gone..." Gwena murmured. Blade and Van tried to comfort Gwena, but they too were infected with melancholy. Eve was surprised only, but she had learned all that she could from that home, it was useless to her even if Garden was still standing there. She had reached her goal of becoming a SeeD, and that's all that mattered to her. It was strange to hear herself thinking so coldly, but that was all that was left of her. And it's the beast's entire fault! She screamed mentally. Those lost childhood memories…  
  
Blade sat down to cleaning his Hyperion. His pale blonde hair fell into his eyes every once in a while and he always brushed it back. For some reason, she liked the young man. She didn't know why, but she loved the way he always fought his monsters in battle; he never showed any fear…just like her.  
  
"Hey Van? Do you have an extra two hundred gil?" Gwena asked after she had gotten over the news a bit.  
  
"Yeah. What for?" Vanyel asked. He was rummaging through the fridge when he took out a drink called Pepsi.  
  
"Well there's a new whip, called the Aurora. It costs three hundred but I only have a hundred gil tops. I would have more if Ms. Leader over there could pay us." Gwena muttered.  
  
"I wish I could but I have none on me right now." Van replied. Eve was about to retort but she kept her mouth shut. I?! I'm supposed to pay them? I didn't ask to hold the gil all to myself! Eve grumbled and stood up. She walked up to Gwena who was surprised and threw the money at her.  
  
"Next time don't assume anything." Eve turned her back, "Oh and another thing, I didn't ask to be leader. If I could I could just leave you all here and fulfill my dreams." Eve finished her speech and left the hotel room. Gwena glanced at Van and Blade who looked at her.  
  
"What's with you, Gwen?" Blade said, "Why do you hate her so much? C'mon we were getting closer to opening her up to us and now you show your bitchy side?"  
  
"I didn't mean it, honest… I just don't like her." Gwena replied. Blade groaned and walked out of the room. He had to find Dava, before she left them for good.  
  
Eve walked down the streets and watched the people walking back to their homes. The news of the war had frightened many of them. She remembered her fight with the chimera, and noticed how weak she still was and unready for her battle. Only on level 14 and she needed to fight more to gain AP until she was at a hundred.  
  
The sun was setting and she didn't notice that she was already outside of the city. She had left her item pack at the hotel room, but her GF was still junctioned to her. She walked all the way to the coast and looked over the ocean toward where the Balamb continent was located. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew that there was nothing left of it. She sighed and a thought came to her. Galbadia Garden was still in business! Maybe they had something to teach her…  
  
Eve heard a car nearby and looked in its direction. It was only the Galbadian Troopers. She turned back toward the ocean and sat down in the sands. She didn't notice that the soldiers in the car had noticed her. Alone. It was only in a matter of seconds when they approached her quietly.  
  
"Hello there." One said. Eve jumped up and glanced at the four soldiers standing there. The fifth was still in the car looking for something.  
  
"What do you want?" Eve asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, Miss. We just saw you here alone and were wondering what you were doing. There is a war going on, if you didn't know." The leader explained.  
  
"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. I'm a Balamb SeeD and the best that it has, so you can just go on." Eve said easily.  
  
"Did...you say Balamb?" he asked. Eve heard the other soldiers whispering and she caught them speak one word.  
  
"She's an enemy…that damn Balamb…we got to clean up the rest of these low life Balambian's." The other nodded and whispered something back but Eve didn't catch it.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but you are under arrest and to be executed." The man announced, "but not before we have some fun with you." Eve grabbed her blade and placed it before her. The others were already prepared to fight her and then some stupid moron cast a blind on her. She cursed and was hit in the back. She fell to the sands and tried to get back up but another hit her down. She instinctively reached for her item pack, but it wasn't there. She tried to get back up again and succeeded. Even though she was blind she swung her Silverraine like crazy, hurting one of the soldiers in the process.  
  
"Enough of this." The man said and ripped Silverraine from her grip. She tried to reach for the Lion Heart, but it wasn't there. She could have sworn that she had it strapped there this morning. Another flash passed through her mind and it showed her putting the wrapped up blade underneath her mattress at the hotel room.  
  
"Fuck." Eve muttered.  
  
"Fuck is right lady." One of them answered and grabbed her by the hair. She gritted her teeth and endured the pain. She tried to focus on some of her sorceress abilities, but the pain was distracting. If only she let Edea help her…  
  
Seconds later she got hit across the face and she heard someone call her a scar face. Eve's mouth tasted her own bitter blood and she spat in the direction she heard the guy's voice. Eve felt helpless for the first time and only one word crossed her mind…Jakan.  
  
"JAKAN!" she screamed until her throat burned with agony. There was a piercing, but vague answer and Eve's face was smiling. One of the soldiers that held her let go of her and she fell again back to the ground. Her arm hit something cold and she grabbed for the steel. It was Silverraine, but in two pieces!  
  
"What in Hades' name was that?!" one of the soldiers screeched as they heard a faraway cry of a beast.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The beast came flying faster to the foreign shores. It remembered the debt he owed the sorceress and he came without a second thought. He finally reached the shore and there laid the woman torn and bleeding; her weapon broken at her side and her thoughts were spaced out. She could even hardly concentrate to call upon her powers. The enemies yelled in horror as he flew over the soldier's heads.  
  
His talons grabbed two of the men that were frozen. With his jaws he ripped out both of their throats. Two down three to go. He used a water attack and out came a spout of ferocious water at one of the men below him. Well two more to go…  
  
After killing off the rest he walked over to the still sorceress.  
  
: My debt is repaid sorceress. :  
  
When the woman didn't move, he nudged her with his beak, but got no response. He cast his only elixir upon the girl and at last he heard her body stir.  
  
: I see that you are also in no condition to make it back to wherever you have come from. You couldn't even focus on your powers…but wait I do know a woman who can help you. : Jakan said mentally. He knew to who he could bring this poor creature too…Korona.  
  
  
  
* I know you guys are going to kill me!!!! *runs for cover* Anyway, review! Makes me feel special! LOL! ^-^* 


	31. Korona's Visitor

* I'm back!! I've been gone lately and I know u readers have been impatient and yelling, "What the F*** have u been smoking girl!?!?" You all were asking what just happened to Dava? Well this was supposed to happen! First of all she is still new to her powers, her item pack was at the inn, and yeah, one against several! Anyways, I'll shut up and on goes the plot!!! Mwahahahahhahaaaaaaa! *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Korona  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blade had searched through out the city with no avail. Dava had simply vanished. He searched until he reached the city gate guards.  
  
"Excuse me? Have you seen a woman with black red hair walk this way?" Blade asked.  
  
"Yes, there was this one young woman…she seemed to be angry after killing a nearby bug with out a second glance." The guard answered.  
  
"Thank you gentlemen." Blade said and left the city, passing the rotting corpse of the monster. Where have you gone Dava?  
  
He traveled the plains and then he went straight to the Galbadian coast. There he saw a car…as he walked nearer a rancid smell reached his nose. He walked around the car only to find to his horror of what was left of the soldier patrol unit. He winced when he looked at a headless carcass and walked on surveying the scene, hoping to find Dava. He walked upon the cool sand looked around yet Dava was nowhere to be found. A glinting object caught his eye and as he walked closer he saw Silverraine's hilt sticking from the sand. What the hell? Why aren't you with Dava? He pulled the blade out of the sand and noticed that it was fractured. The jagged edges shimmered and died finally as did the sunset. Blade franticly looked around, his silver blonde hair flying wildly into his aqua eyes, hoping to find any other inkling. He saw another part of the blade submerged in the sand next to some feathers. He picked up the rest of Silverraine and gathered the feathers. They smelled wild…wherever Dava was she was in trouble. He clenched the feathers with vigor and vowed: I'll find you Dava…I promise.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Korona was sipping some red wine when she felt a presence of a beast- flying overhead. Several minutes later the beast flew in from the grand balcony and skidded across the marble floors, it's talons scratching the smooth surface. He ruffled his fur and from his back fell the young woman he had promised to save, the young sorceress.  
  
"What have you brought me Jakan? Food for my minions?" Korona asked crisply. She watched her daughter's foster brother preen his neck feathers.  
  
"I have brought a woman in need of help." Jakan began and fluffed his beak through another feather, "I promised her that I would help her and I do not know the ways of a sorceress. So I brought her to you." He explained and went back to cleaning his bloodied coat.  
  
"What do you mean my kind of ways? Is this woman a sorceress?" she asked skeptically. Her ebony black hair, which was unbound to her waist, crackled with impatient power.  
  
"What? You can't feel her power? What kind of sorceress are you? If that creature was conscious she would be able to point her finger and fry your pretty little face." Jakan answered. Korona was a bit surprised and shocked by his rude remark, but instead of killing him, she and her third eye to see if what he spoke was true. Everything around her was colored in gray black tones, but before her was a sphere of wild power the color of white fire. So bright and fierce that it made her wince and veil her eye with magic. Then she wondered, Ultimecia had such great power… Korona began to probe closer expecting the orb of fire and as she floated closer, the air around her eye was heavy and pressuring.  
  
Korona shook her head and sat down, it seemed as if that girl had a thousand shells on her. I can't believe it…this woman is more powerful then me? I who had been trained by great Ultimecia herself? She looked at the breathing maiden and wished that she were back into the future where she was born. But no! The only way to get home was to trap this realm into time compression, travel home, and lock into the ultimate power orb. Once she had this she would be able to avenge her mistress's death…  
  
"Guards! Take this woman to the guest chamber and feed her when she wakes." Korona commanded. The shadows that seemed to be part of the walls shivered and several basilisks bowed to their empress and grabbed the unconscious woman, carrying her away from Korona's sight.  
  
"You may leave Jakan." Korona said with disgust. Jakan grudgingly bowed forcefully and flew off muttering curses in his own tongue.  
  
Korona heavily flopped down upon her chair and held her head thinking…what will I do with that wench? Jakan said she was young in her arts. Maybe I can use her to my own advantage? Possess her now when she is weak! Yes, that I shall do: besides these walls are beginning to bore me.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve ran into her shadowed mind and cringed away from the physical pain she felt before. Eve cursed by allowing herself get into that situation. Why didn't I use my powers?!  
  
:Because you were distracted and if you focused you could have killed them off…probably with the city nearby: her conscious spoke up finally.  
  
:Where have you been?! Where were you when I needed you?: Eve yelled.  
  
:Home sweet home…: her conscience voice whispering.  
  
: What? Where is my real body?:  
  
: We are fine, we are home…: the voice whispered.  
  
Eve felt herself get dragged back to the painful world. She opened her azure eyes to find herself in a canopy-topped bed. There was but one window stained in black, scarlet and gray glass, a table nearby and two doors opposite of each other.  
  
Eve swung her legs over the edge of the divan and looked around. As she stood up she grasped the wooden banister as her head whirled from nausea. She inhaled the crisp cool air and exhaled hoping it would help her pass over the pain that ebbed at her brain. She was correct and after some quiet immovable minutes she felt better. From the corner of her eye she glimpsed a moving shadow, yet when she swerved her head toward the source all she found was a silver tray with food upon it. Grapes and a variety of fruits were placed in one crimson bowl, some slices of bread and a silver lined bowl with some steaming contents full of a delicious meat and veggies. The delicious aroma tempted her stomach as her mouth began to drool at the sight. Once she was done eating the last grape on the green-stemmed vine she heard the door open. Eve quickly stood up and stared at the shadowy form of a tall woman.  
  
"My, my, my…I'm glad that you are awake. You've been asleep for quite some time." The woman began.  
  
"Where am I? How long have I been knocked out?" Eve inquired. Eve hoped with all her soul that she hadn't been asleep for years like she once was when at the age of eight.  
  
"You are in my humble abode, and you have been asleep for two days, my dear." The woman answered. Eve looked over the woman who had now entered the moonlights cast. Her hair was black as night itself with two silver strands that crackled silently with energy. Her eyes had a deep, but vibrant shade of violet. Her host was about a head taller then her and black shadows clung to her back, partially covered by her silky hair. Though somehow, for some odd reason Eve felt like she had once known her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Eve.  
  
"I am Sorceress Korona, Korona Nemesis if you prefer to know my last name as well. Now the question is, who are you?" asked Korona.  
  
"I am Dava Icehart." Eve answered. No body, not even this woman needed to know her true identity.  
  
"Well, Dava, I have felt this great mass of magic surrounding you…ready to use, yet wilder then I have ever seen, except once." Korona walked toward the window, tracing her thin pale fingers across the glass surface, "My question exactly is, where did you obtain such power?"  
  
"I was born like this." Eve replied.  
  
"That's impossible!" the sorceress burst out, "the only sorceresses alive are my daughter, and I and the occasional bitch thief, Sorceress Rinoa."  
  
Eve clenched her teeth at the remark about her own mother, but she swallowed her anger and kept listening.  
  
"If you were born with these powers then you must have received them from the one and only person…" Korona didn't finish that sentence but glared at her guest soon to be prisoner, "Your mother is Rinoa Leonhart? Is she not? And your father, that wretched killer." Eve was getting quite uneasy.  
  
"You are mistaken, I have no parents." She lied.  
  
"Liar! I see your resemblance in her and I see your fathers spirit in you!" Korona countered. There was no way that this creature would ever live to see another day. Wait, maybe there is a way that I can kill her slowly, then get myself messy now. Yes, the void, where time does not exist.  
  
Eve didn't like the deathly air around her as the sorceress closed her eyes and concentrated. She backed away looking at the door but snake-like creatures stood there guarding the exit. Then suddenly, a flash of darkness overwhelmed her. She tried to open her eyes, but she could only see pitch empty darkness. The girl screamed before falling into the deep void of nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Yes, I know! You guys are wondering where the hell I ran off to…..well even though I promised earlier to update every Mon. I guess I'm not good at keeping promises. *shrugs innocently* also, the story will go on and be written only by me!!! So, there's your answer Hell Stalker ^^* 


	32. New Leader

* Chapter, um…what? 32!? Yikes! Anyways, I wish I owned FF8, but I don't. But I do know this! I own my story!!! Enjoy!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 32  
  
1.1 New leader  
  
  
  
  
  
Blade sat in the corner of his hotel room, staring at the floor, feeling hopeless. For three weeks they had searched for Dava, but to no avail. With Balamb gone, Esther at war with Galbadia, there was no excitement left in him. His hope had dwindled with each passing day, searching the Timber seacoasts and as far as two kilometers inland. Gwena and Van tried to console him, but he was too tired to listen.  
  
Just yesterday, they both announced to him that he was to be the new leader and all he did was slam the door in their face and wallow in grief. His silvery blonde hair was dirty and so was the rest of his body. He didn't care… There was a knock on the door.  
  
"General Blade?" it was the Governor's voice. He opened the door wider and saw the young man in the gloomy corner.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but I had to call of the search. There is nothing we can do, and now we are having problems with the Galbadian Government. We still hadn't signed contract with the rest of the continent, so we are independent, for now." The man explained. When he waited for the boys answer and none came he continued, "I'm sorry for your loss." Then the Governor left silently.  
  
Blade sat there for another few hours before he finally got up. He had thought over everything and he had only one goal in mind: be the leader and find Dava another way, even if he had to cross a thousand seas to find her. After a quick shower he glanced at the clock, it was only one in the morning. The others were sleeping already, and he decided that he should get some rest too.  
  
The minute he sat on the bed and laid his head upon the pillow he was immediately asleep…and falling into a never-ending dream, haunted by visions of the past, future, and present.  
  
  
  
* go ahead and read the next chapter!! R/R please?? * 


	33. Timeless void

* Yet another chapter to this 100 pages or so story… Have fun reading till your eyes fall out! ^^*  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 33  
  
1.1 Void  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve awoke to the hot blistering air, which seemed to smother her. She sat up maladroitly and looked around, waiting for her azure eyes to adjust to the bleakness. After several moments she truly looked around. She sat in the middle of a vast grand desert, yet the earth beneath her was hard as granite. She remembered confronting the evil woman, but where she was now, was disturbing. The atmosphere was still and not a whisper of a cool breeze stirred its design. The sun was high above, smack-dab in the middle, while as far as her eyes could see was a flat infinite landscape. Eve cursed in the name of Hyne and got up, because if she didn't start walking she would die of thirst or starvation.  
  
Four hours later Eve fell upon the gravel and cursed her thousandth time. She looked back up at the sun and noticed that it hadn't moved at all… Why isn't the sun setting? It's so hot and I am so tired! Eve's conscience snapped her out of her complaints.  
  
: Get a hold of yourself! You will not die where your father almost lost his life! :  
  
: What? :  
  
: Your father battled Ultimecia and when time compression was broken, it created a void that your father fell into. If it weren't for your mother, you wouldn't be here alive today. This place is timeless, but there is only one way out of here. :  
  
: How do you know all this? : Eve asked herself.  
  
: That I shall reveal in due time…now get up and start moving northward. : Her voice commanded.  
  
It was another few hours later when Eve collapsed from thirst. This time her shady conscience did not speak to her and she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Blade dreamt of a field full of wild flowers and the sun high above him, skies of blue cobalt. Everything looked beautiful, but there was a crack in this marvelous painting, a missing piece. He turned around to see a woman standing with her back to him. She wore a dress of burgundy wine and her silvery hair played fairly with the wind that entwined its lithe –like fingers around the strands. Beneath her fluff was a pair of black wings…  
  
"How did you come here?" she asked without looking at him.  
  
"This is my dream." He answered. The woman turned around to face the young man.  
  
"I am weary and tired, trapped in a void of no time, I dream now too."  
  
"What is your name?" Blade inquired.  
  
"My name was once Ultimecia, now Eve Leonhart." Eve answered.  
  
"The runaway daughter of the Hero? Squall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you trapped?"  
  
"I am a shade of my past life, and I am bound to be reborn with Eve, for she is me and I am her."  
  
Blade feeling a bit confused thought it over, before speaking again, "So Eve Leonhart is actually the reincarnation of Ultimecia? That's impossible!"  
  
"Tis true young Knight, and I know what you seek."  
  
"I'm not a knight! I'm a SeeD!" Blade quipped.  
  
"I'm dearly sorry, my personality still clings to me. That is until Eve accepts me as who she once was and the new person she is now."  
  
"O.K. let me get something straight: Rinoa inherited Edea's, Adel's, and Ultimecia's powers…so Rinoa is your Great zillionth mother? Am I correct?" blade asked. He seemed to be fitting the puzzle together. The shade nodded and forced her violet hues away from his.  
  
"Does the Leonhart line still grow on in the future?"  
  
"It does, I used to have four brothers and two sisters. I killed off my sisters, so I could inherit their powers, and then I killed my three other brothers that also held power, though dormant."  
  
"What?! What kind of sick maniac are you?" Blade yelled out, his echoes vibrating infinitely across the plains. "What about the other brother?"  
  
"Ahh, Luna survived. He held no powers that I could sense." She answered, "My time is short and I must leave this haven."  
  
"Wait!" Blade cried out, "Will I ever see this Leonhart girl? Will I ever meet her?"  
  
"You already have." Then the ex-sorceress vanished leaving Blade to travel within his own dreams.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Eve awoke from her speechless dream and wondered if Blade was truly there. She was there along side a strange shadowed figure that spoke to him, the irritating thing was, that she couldn't here their voices.  
  
The sun had blistered her exposing skin and she swore that she looked like an over cooked lobster. She had lost a lot of energy and not even her junctioned magic worked. Nothing worked in a realm that stood still. She glanced around, knowing that all she would see was a tombstone with her name on it, waiting, just waiting for her. She stood up and began to trudge northward again.  
  
Suddenly a white glimmer caught her sore eyes. Ahead was a cliff and she noticed that she was on a rockier ground… yet ahead she saw in the air a shimmering white that flashed every once in a while, and that flickered hope in her soul. Maybe this was her way out…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry for leaving you readers stranded like that! ^^ I didn't have writers block or a lack of ideas; I said that I had several plots and this was just one of the many. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far? *Puppy eyes* 


	34. Shades of Life

* There is nothing to be confused about! That had to happen to Dava! If you haven't noticed, Her and her shade (conscience) are still separate! She hasn't accepted who she is and who she once was, which this chapter will have! Now I spoiled u all! Enjoy! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 34  
  
1.1 Shades of Life  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The flickering light sparked every once in a while, just beyond the cliffs edge. Eve didn't even bother to investigate the light, because she felt drained to her bones. Her mind was so exhausted, that she couldn't think straight. She suddenly fell and cut her elbow on a jagged piece of rock. She winced and watched her blood paint the dirt. She felt so sleepy…  
  
: Welcome. :  
  
: Where are you? : Eve asked. She must have fallen asleep and was walking around in the dark corners of her mind.  
  
: I am a shade of your past life. : The voice answered.  
  
: Are you my damn conscience? : Eve asked sarcastically.  
  
: I am who you are, yet I have not been accepted. :  
  
: Accept what? : Eve asked as she kept walking into the never-ending darkness.  
  
: Do you know what you were, before you ever became Eve Leonhart? Before you were ever born? Your past life? :  
  
: Who was I? : Eve regretted ever asking that simple question. Before her the darkness was lit and there a mirror stood, and Eve saw herself standing alone. On the opposite side of the mirror, another person appeared. It was a woman in a burgundy robe and moonlight silver mane.  
  
: I am Ultimecia. I am your past life. : The woman spoke. The young girls eyes widen in horror as she watched the lady beyond the glass.  
  
: That can't be! You lie! :  
  
: How can you lie to yourself? I am a shade and you must accept me. : Said the shade calmly.  
  
: Never! : Eve shouted back.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Blade, Gwena, and Vanyel were traveling toward FH when they saw Galbadian patrol car heading toward them. They raced their chocobo's into a nearby forest and watched from the trees. The car stooped not far off from their hiding place and watched as three soldiers came out with a woman. She had her hands tied and she was cursing.  
  
"Release me this instance! As your instructor, do as I say!" the woman screamed with rage.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Vells, but you are not an instructor." One of the soldiers said. They threw her into a few bushes and left. She began to struggle out of her ropes and cursed when she saw a bite bug fly closer to her.  
  
Blade and the others instantly climbed onto their chocobo's and rushed to aide the woman. When they arrived, Van slashed the bug in two, while Gwena cut the lady's bonds.  
  
"Thank the Hyne! Without my weapon, I would have been food for these monsters!" she said.  
  
"Your welcome. Now do you mind telling us what just happened here and probably your name too?" Blade questioned.  
  
"Of course! My name is Antonia Vells. I am, well was, and Instructor for the Galbadian Garden until they threw me out this morning." She explained.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Gwena.  
  
"Nothing, they found out that I was a woman, dressed as a man. They don't allow women to teach." Antonia said as she brushed the dust off her pants.  
  
"How sexist." Gwena quipped.  
  
"Tell me about it. Now it's my turn. Who in Hyne's name are you people?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Blade, that over there is Gwena, and my good friend here is Van. We are SeeD's on our way to FH."  
  
"Did you say SeeD's?!" Antonia suddenly asked. When the group nodded she blanched, "Well if I were you I would get the hell off this continent as quickly as possible!"  
  
"We know that the Galbadians destroyed our homes and sided with the monsters. We are on our way to FH." Blade explained. His eyes narrowed and thought what he should do next.  
  
"Please let me come with you? I have lots of information on Galbadia and their plans. I was their top instructor and general."  
  
"What's in it for you? " inquired Vanyel.  
  
"If it's possible, since I don't have a job, can I join you. I would really like to get some revenge." Antonia said angrily.  
  
"Very well, but if you betray us in any way, I'll kill you myself." Blade concluded. Gwena winced at Blade's tone of voice, but didn't say a word. Blade turned around and the rest followed. Antonia shivered at Blade's last remark; Vanyel offered her a seat and she accepted. They rode eastward until nightfall and broke camp in a nearby forest.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A never-ending road of black sand reeled into her azure eyes and nose. Breath was short and she felt her health wane drastically. Thoughts came tumbling down upon her weak mind and yet she couldn't accept the false shade. She could never accept it; she wasn't an evil sorceress who killed dozens beyond imagination. Yet she remembered every battle she had fought, she enjoyed watching her enemies die in agonizing pain as she sliced through them. The very feeling made her wonder and once again she was before the glass mirror, facing the awful shade.  
  
: Have you comeback to accept yourself? : Her voiced echoed back throughout the infinite void. Eve was confused but she looked straight at the shadow and nodded.  
  
: You are confused, you are not ready, : The shade then sighed and continued, : But then you will die if you wait, and you are needed back upon the earth realm. Very well, but in due time do learn to acknowledge me, yourself fully. : Eve nodded again, her face stern, but her eyes could not hide her worries. Suddenly she felt energy rise throughout her body, as if a hidden part of her, a door was open. She felt whole, except for the years she had lost when she was a child.  
  
Eve physically opened her eyes and the cold heavy air suffocated her. She sat up brushing pieces of rubble and dust off her clothes. A glint of silver caught her eyes and she looked up at the portal doors back home. Yes, I'm coming home…  
  
  
  
  
  
* I know it's short but I have been so busy studying for those damn final exams! ~_~ my head hurts too, so be easy on me! R/R * 


	35. Goldenraine

* I literally despise Final exams!!! Ignore my insanity there, but right now I need you to read this chapter and review! ^^ I command you all to read with the power invested in me! Oh and Hell Stalker, I didn't get any e- mail from you. I checked it! *  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 35  
  
1.1 Goldenraine  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve stepped through the rift and while passing through; she saw stars and galaxies in motion, living, dying, and being reborn. It was only seconds later that she fell upon her knees into sand. The sun burned its rays down onto her pale body and she smiled. She looked around to find sand dunes as far as the eye could see. The warm air slapped against her face, her dark ebony hair flying all over. She began to guess where she could be, but the answer came to her right away. She was in the middle of Cactuar Desert. Tiny little cactuses were popping up everywhere and she realized that she was unarmed. From afar she heard a familiar "Kwek" and a louder "Kweeek!". She spotted a black chocobo half running half flying toward her. Sly Fox…  
  
Eve stood up and hugged her black chocobo with relief. "How did you ever find me?"  
  
: I sensed your presence. : Sly Fox whispered into her master's mind.  
  
"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Without another word, she was already on Sly's back and riding north.  
  
It was around midnight that Eve heard a beautiful song swindle it's way in, caught on the warm breeze. She seemed to go off into a daze, for Sly Fox nudged her back to reality. Still to Eve's imagination, she still felt the songs essence surrounding her, drawing her to its unknown source. Eve finally ignored the melody and sat down to warm herself by the fire.  
  
Sly fox settled herself in some high turf and fell asleep instantly. Eve smiled and knew that this beautiful creature was exhausted from searching for her. Her, Eve Leonhart or Dava Icehart, or should she say…Ultimecia. She had so many identities and all of those names were true. She was born a cub of a lion, cold in the heart, and a shade from a past life. No wonder she could communicate with strange creatures and chocobo's! Though she still couldn't comprehend how in the world that she was an evil person, the sorceress from the future who almost killed her own father, mother, and even herself. Not to forget the whole world too! It was just all too much for her now, she hoped that this puzzle in her life would come together again and soon.  
  
It must have been near dawn when Eve awoke again to the mysterious tune that she heard earlier. She was curled by Sly, her face in the black soft feathers. The melody came stronger and desperately wanting her and only her. She sighed and stood up, the early morning zephyr stirring her ruffled hair. The song seemed to come from the ocean that was not far from her camp.  
  
Instead of walking she started to jog toward the source until she came upon the morning sun, bright and brilliant rising out of the violet blue ocean. The ocean waft struck her over heated body with the taste of salt. Below the hill were the golden beaches, so gold that it could have been mistaken for true gold. Eve journeyed down and walked until her boots were blending in with the soft wet surf.  
  
"I am here, what is your melody?" Eve whispered into the light wind.  
  
: A wind of a siren. : a voice answered. Not far from the shore, the waters churned, and a smooth marble of rock emerged covered with clumps of green and aqua colored moss. But the rock wasn't what caught a hold on Eve's eyes; it was the being upon the rock that amazed her. With one arm on a harp and her other arm holding a gold object, she smiled at the human before her.  
  
: I am Siren, the guardian force of Voice. I choose you.: the melodic voice announced. Before Eve could reply, the GF threw the golden object straight at Eve. Eve barely ducked out of the way. She fell to the sands and heard a metallic hum slide into the sands. Eve looked up to find a gold covered gunblade.  
  
: That is what was left of Silverraine. A human threw them into the sea, he looked sad, probably in mourning for a lost love. I found the blade and changed it, knowing that I would find you.: the Siren whispered.  
  
Eve was dumb founded, but she grabbed the hilt and pulled. It felt so right, it *was* her Silverraine…but she was cut off by the GF's voice.  
  
: Goldenraine is her name. Care for her as well as I and in return, I shall help you destroy the evil infesting our world and very existence. : Then the siren flew into the air and dissipated into tiny gold particles. The slowly fell down on its master and Eve felt a connection, which meant that Siren was fully junctioned.  
  
After slicing a few times through the air with her new weapon, she started back toward camp.  
  
  
  
* Heheheeeeee!!!! I'll have more for you guys later! ^^ Including a new limit break! * 


	36. Friends

* Yes I have delayed you all too long.now since summer is here and I have nothing better to do, I'll be happy to finish this fic. But I must warn ya, there's a sequel! *Looks at readers that just dropped dead* I hope you guys died of joy instead of boredom.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve rode Sly through the scorching deserts carefully, avoiding any predators hiding nearby. She had been traveling three days through the vast deserts, and still she pushed forewords. The sandy winds cracked her once moist lips while she had to whisper due to her parched throat. Sly wasn't that bad, she still had strength within her, enough to keep Eve hoping on. It must have been several hours later when she spotted a few high rocks. At least they will provide some shade.she thought. Once she sat down she fell asleep instantly, and her chocobo, Sly along with her. * * *  
  
Squall sat in the commander's seat, looking over the reports. They had finally joined Balamb forces with Trabia. They also received readings from Esther, declaring that Balamb Continent was gone.literally. All animals and vegetation were wiped out, not to mention the people living there. Seifer and Quistis were a surprise to the whole entire Garden. Yet they were different, having inherited guardian powers from Hyne, they had the ability of higher magic and power to change into wolves. Even through all the commotion, Squall's thoughts drifted back to Rinoa, Riva, and his daughter who was out there somewhere, probably dead. But he shook that notion out of his head and gazed back to the reports. They had 275,000 SeeD's and about 5,000 untrained students. Not to mention the civilians who had experience with weapons and joined to help free their world of the monster war. That's what they were now nicknaming this catastrophe.the monster war. Just then Seifer with Quistis following behind walked in. Seifer threw Squall a yellow manila folder. "What's this?" Squall inquired. "Open it, it's our new recruits list." Seifer replied. Squall did and his eyes widened. "But these are only children! Barely seventeen years of age!" Squall exclaimed. "I know, but we have no other choice. Plus they are a determined bunch, so telling them to go home is out of the question." Seifer answered. "It's true, Squall. I've already tried to persuade them to go home.even in my wolver form." Quistis added. "And they didn't budge?" Squall asked. Quistis shook her head with regret in her eyes. "Then there is nothing we can do. Lets get everyone ready; we are going to travel to FH, cause Rinoa needs our help there." Squall ordered. "It's a miracle that they are even managing to hold the city. The armies surrounding Fisherman's Horizon is a gruesome sight." Quistis said. She pulled her golden strand of hair out of her azure eyes and tried to smile weakly. "We'll get through this, but I do know even if we win this war.there will be another." Admitted Seifer. Squall frowned even more.how was he supposed to raise his children during a crisis like this? Only time would tell. * * *  
  
  
  
Wetness rolled down her crackled lips and down into her dry throat. She began to cough wickedly at the instant the water cooled her tongue. She opened her eyes to see a large blue black nose in her face.sniffing! Suddenly a big blue tongue licked her face and she jerked quickly away hitting her head against the back of the rocks smooth surface. "She's alive." growled a deep feline voice. "I see that, Kato." Another masculine voice answered. "So what shall we do with her Odyssey?" the one called Kato asked. Eve opened her eyes wider to examine her visitors. In front of her stood a figure blocking the sun from her face. He was about six foot eleven or so, with a staff. He was a mutated being: half wolf and half human. He had a snout, ears and long silky hair, which curled around his knee. He had a light layer of fine fur. The color of the sky in the morning and his eyes were the color of indigo from a rainbow. His fluffy tale swayed gently in the back as he watched her. His other companion was a feline, who walked on all fours. Her fur was fine silky black and she had silvery blue tattoos all over her body. Her tail burned blue fire.Eve remembered reading about a species like that, except they had red fur and fiery tails. They were extinct several hundred years ago. "Who are you?" asked Eve. The tall hybrid answered first, "I am Odyssey and this my friend here, is Kato of the Aurora Tribe. Who might you be?" "My name is Ev.." Eve began but she stopped. Which name would she use this time? "Well speak child!" Kato exclaimed, while twitching her tail impatiently. "Dava Icehart." Eve answered. "Liar." Kato hissed. "Miss, Kato here has a truth spell around you, so speak the truth." Odyssey said firmly. "Sorceress Ultimecia." Eve blurted out. "She speaks the truth," murmured Kato, "But there are secrets around you.you can't be the wretched sorceress Ultimecia. She's dead." Eve looked away and sighed. "I am her, I was her from my past life." Eve muttered. "She speaks truth once again." Kato told her companion. "You are afraid that we will tell? That's why you lied in the first place, is that right? Yet there is more to you.who are you truly?" Odyssey inquired with the gentlest voice he could come up with. Eve on the other hand sighed and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her secrets to herself anymore. "I am Eve Lioness Leonhart. My father and mother are Squall and Rinoa Leonhart. I am a SeeD soldier for Balamb garden and I was on a mission before that one woman who's against us captured me. I plan to destroy her, is there anything else you need to know before I go on my way?" Eve asked sarcastically. "No, that is all." Odyssey said calmly. He walked a bit away and talked with the one lion called Kato. They seemed to argue, but Odyssey had his foot down and it looked like the lion submitted to her friends' request. They came back to her and sat down. "We will join you cub." Kato said. "But why?" Eve asked. "Because I saw you in my visions and that is all I have to say." The hybrid said shortly, "I have white magic, so I can help if we get into trouble with creatures. Kato has her own special abilities, so you won't worry about us." "Fine, whatever." Eve said. So the trio traveled south to where Eve once lived since she was a child.  
  
It was about three hours later when they arrived at Eve's old home. Eve didn't shed a tear when she saw it burned to the ground, the coast just below lapping up pieces of boards, hat once was her home. "They destroyed it all." Eve whispered. Odyssey stood by the young woman while Kato went to search over the dust and rubble, hoping to find something useful. When the black lion walked back all she had was a white feather from a burned pillow. Odyssey took the feather from Kato's mouth and braided it within her mane. "Why did you do that?" eve asked. "I keep memories that way from my journey's. It's a reminder of my life." Kato replied solemnly. "How old are you?" "Couple centuries or so. I'm still a young lion." Kato answered. Odyssey stood up and surveyed the grounds. "We should go now. Your friends will be waiting at the island surrounded by oceans." "You mean, FH?" she asked. "I think that is what you humans call it." responded Odyssey. "Well let's get there as quickly as possible." Eve checked her SeeD level and saw that she was at level 65. she would have to work on her fighting style before going anywhere. She hopped aboard sly and Hybrid got on too. Kato preferred to race with them down the rocky grounds instead try to hold on to some wild chocobo. (*^-^*) * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
* I think I'm rushing a bit with the fic..hmmmmmm.. Oh well! I hope you guys all luv it! Oh yeah, I forgot, the sequel is called, "The touch of Hyne" Just for your eyes only! XD grins Anyways, ya all know the routine, R/R! * 


	37. Seige

* After several days of writers block and the persistent pushing of my dear friend Skullfire, I have finally finished another chapter for all of you out there! ^^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Siege  
  
  
  
The sorceress stood at the walls, overlooking the scene below her. Things were not going too well, but she knew her plan could have been better. "Mrs. Leonhart?" a soldier began. Rinoa turned around to face the soldier and she smiled weakly. "Several survivors have been brought inside our fortress. Some of the citizens couldn't make it to the gates." he explained in a sad tone, "The enemy monsters slaughtered them before our eyes and before we could send out help." Rinoa sighed and dismissed the Esthar soldier. She had been here for only two weeks, and just a few days ago the monsters attacked FH. Twelve lion-like leaders led them and they were intelligent enough to direct their armies to attack FH from all sides. Though many citizens had died over the past few days, she had managed to come up with a plan to bring any last survivors in. They were at the number of sixteen thousand Esthar soldiers and about an estimate of five thousand citizens out of seven thousand and thirty-six. She had no tears to cry for the innocent fallen people, she had to stay firm, she had to bring hope to the helpless around her. But now after she heard about the extinction of every living soul in Balamb she had broken into tears. There went the hope that kept her going, she thought that if Squall came with Garden to FH, they would have a fighting chance, but now she didn't know what else to do but lead the innocent lives. It was only yesterday when Rinoa got hold of the terrible news from Esthar Intelligence. every major city except for Timber and Esthar had been left decimated. Timber had no chance at all now, without reinforcements or any help, she was sure that mankind had walked up to the doorstep of extinction. Suddenly Rinoa's thoughts were brought back to reality when she heard explosives near the front entrance of FH. She ran through several bridges until she came upon the most terrible sight. Several sea dragons had begun pounding upon the iron doors. Rinoa then smelled the residue of after magic.not good, they must be using a water spell attack to help them propel much more given strength, she thought. Rinoa knew that she was a sorceress, but without any junctions. It would be impossible for her to cast a thunder spell or a slow spell upon the serpents, but she had to try.  
  
Rinoa closed her eyes and blocked out the shouting and screams of people all around. She concentrated at each booming hit.she suddenly felt herself open up, felt the tremendous force of the planet course through her veins and into her chest, her heart. Her ebony hair whipped furiously as the wind picked up speed; the people around had stopped to notice their SeeD leader in a trance of some sorts. Rinoa had no idea where the power came from, but she couldn't stand there trying to figure it all out. She opened her eyes and looked at the creatures before her, then at the twelve leaders watching her.  
  
Molokai sat tense watching the human with curiosity. He sensed a great magic around the female...she was conjuring something.but theoretically it was impossible without the junction of a GF. "Araki!" Molokai shouted to his youngest brother. An all white wildcat walked up to his hierarch general, "Yes dear brother?" Molokai looked into the red eyes of Araki and ordered, "Scan that woman up there." Araki's feline ruby eyes swerved calmly up to the woman who had her eyes closed. He cast the spell and everything froze as Araki looked at the humans' data.  
  
Name: Sorceress Rinoa  
  
HP: 9999 Power: Hyne Magik Weaknesses: none Junction: none  
  
Araki growled at the information, which caught Molokai's direct attention. "What?" he asked. "That woman is a sorceress, just like our Empress. She has no weaknesses, no junction, but uses Hyne Magik." Araki said in a firm low- level voice with growls in between his words. "Hyne Magik." Molokai snickered, "Order the serpents to attack swifter and harder!" He shouted arrogantly. The serpents increased their speed at their masters command and eagerly.  
  
Rinoa had her eyes opened now, the power that she was wielding was unexplainable, but what was there to explain when she was a sorceress with powers combined by three others? Her attention was brought back when the rhythmic sounds of the iron doors picked up speed. Then she remembered her SeeD training, water is vulnerable to lightning. "Thundaga!" her voice echoed from the walls as the air electrified intensely. Then out of no where several minor lightning bolts began to travel inward across the waters surface, gaining energy to combine into one thick and electrifying kill. As the attack struck the water and seeped into the lower depths where the uncertain serpents were, Molokai growled with shock and ire. Several seconds of calm passed until an ear-shattering explosion rocked the earth. Seawater erupted like a volcano, leaving several dead bodies of the sea creatures. Rinoa stumbled back, feeling drained. Several hands caught a hold of her and inquired if she was all right. Rinoa nodded and smiled at the people around her cheering. One of the soldiers next to her said, "It's not over yet." "I know." She replied. * * *  
  
  
  
Blade, Gwena, Van and their new addition to the group, named Antonia, stood watch from afar the spectacle of their enemy's grand army. Just a while back on their way here, they passed through the remains of Timber. Only shattered, vacant walls of once beautiful buildings stood, while smoke from the inferno curled around the debris and dead. Now here they stood all leveled up, after intense training in the forests, ready to help out and fight against the horror before them. Everyone's weapons were upgraded to the max; Blade had a sword called Windsurf, Gwena had her double whip called Doubletrix, Van had his state of the art ultimate weapon, Ultimo gun gloves, while Antonia had Miasma, a new state of the art boomerang blade. Now here they stood watching and thinking of how to get across the big blue. "Blade, we should get some rest over there on the outskirts of that forest. The chocobo's look really worn out, it would be good for them to rest too. We should be able to move out tomorrow at dawn." Gwena explained. "All right, let's go." Blade answered after glancing at the drooping heads of the chocobo's. They had been riding hard to get here.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Mwahahahahhahaaaaaaa! Another chapter finished.hehe! Yes there will be more! ^^ R/R* 


	38. Earth Knight

* Surprise! Didn't think that there would be another chapter waiting, huh? Well, here you all go! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Knight of the Earth Queen  
  
  
  
  
  
A dream of a previous encounter appeared in his quiescent mind.  
  
Through the Centra plains, a furious howling wind drenched the young man, walking away from his burned town and family. Monsters had attacked and they were helpless, yet he was lucky to survive. The grasses whipped his bare legs, inciting several small scratches that bled slowly. As he plodded through the muddy earth, he cried for the loss of his family, fiancé and friends and even his cat, Sue. The thunderstorm churned with every step he took, booming their voices across the landscape and striking any tree to its own liking. After walking on end, he fell underneath a tree near a forest while a slight drizzle fell on him. He was about to fall asleep, when he saw a reddish light appear in the meadow before him. He found the energy to stand up and walk over to the light. His fingers touched the surface of its illuminating and warm aura. He didn't see the creature that stood within it, but when he did he gasped. : Don't be afraid, I have come to help you. :  
  
"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" The young man asked. He surveyed his visitor with suspicion. He was covered in a red half shredded cape. His eyes glowed an eerie color of rubies...his face disguised by darkness and shadows. Not even the occasional lightning could not define this person's features, let alone reveal his face. "Who are you?" the man suddenly asked.  
  
: I am the Guardian Force, Gilgamesh. I have come to bestow upon you a great burden. :  
  
"What burden? I already have a burden that I shall carry for the rest of my life! I don't need any more!" he shouted, his voice pained with the memories. He had run away from the monsters attack and he felt like a coward. The GF threw a blade at the man's feet, which he in return jumped at the feign attack. Once he got over that surprise he slowly walked over to the dark object. Lightning once again illuminated his vision and the weapon shined in brilliant colors. "What is this?"  
  
: Your weapon, Zantazuken. It belonged to a great legendary GF warrior; he died in the last war against the sorceress. Now it's your turn to carry that burden. : Gilgamesh explained. "But I'm only a human, not like one of you!"  
  
: Sir Devon, believe in yourself. You have been chosen ever since you were born, to carry on this glory throughout history. Now I shall leave you Sir Devon, to find the GF, Lady Botanik. She shall help you from there on. : Then Gilgamesh disappeared.  
  
Sir Devon awoke in his alcove, drenched with his own sweat. That exact dream happened several months ago. After finding the GF, which had chosen him, she had been in his mind, talking to him, giving advice and knowledge. When he first laid eyes on her, even though it was impossible, he had fallen in love with the green lady. He remembered that day clearly.  
  
He had been traveling the Centran continent for months and he was trudging through the scorching deserts of Cacatuar. He was already three days out of water and was exhausted. It was then when he thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw a small oasis. He had managed to walk into the emerald Eden, when he saw a pond, so clear that it could rival the azure sky. After swallowing some of the water, he had suddenly seen flashes of his family, fiancé, and friends on the surface of the rippling pool. Yet when those images vanished as his fingertips brushed the facade, his own tears fell into the warping imagery.  
  
"Such a shame for a mortal as you to loose those you loved most." A sweet voice said. He quickly jumped up and sat back as he saw a cyan beauty before him. She sat on a sturdy leaf, watching him with her lavender red eyes. Her emerald hair was put up in a ponytail, playfully splayed around her shoulders. Her jade body was tattooed with black vines and leaves, curling around every smooth curve of her body. She wore silk on her legs, a lavender cloth from her knee to her toes. "Are you the Guardian Force, Botanik?" he managed to say. "Yes. I have been waiting so long for you, Sir Devon." She yawned, "Junction me now, so that I can teach you the wisdom of the earth realm." "How?" he stammered. : Easy.just call my name chosen one. : It was like somebody clicked on a light switch within his brain and he knew the answer. He spoke her name and she dissipated into an emerald sphere. She then merged together with her knight.  
  
Devon smiled as he sat up in the early morning. His lady slept beside him peacefully, and though his love for her was against the law of the Gods, he didn't care. He was her knight now and forever. He brushed some of her green hair away from her face and she smiled in her dreams. After a few months with her, she had suddenly started to call him Odin, but he was on his way there, almost filling the knightly boots of the greatest warrior, Odin. Soon, after his greatest test he would join the guardian ranks. "Love? What bothers you so?" the green lady inquired dreamily. "Nothing, just thinking about us and the future." He answered. He grasped her hand gently and she squeezed his back. "It's not good to dwell on the future too much. It leads to insanity." she ended. "True." "Let's go back to bed, later on today we shall have visitors that we shall accompany to meet the new war." Sir Devon nodded and lay back embracing his immortal lady. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
* HeeHee.a new character! And who would have guessed that he is a lover to a GF??? Gets interesting doesn't it? Anyways, R/R!!! ^^ * 


	39. An Angel's Peril

* Aiy yai! I hope you all like this fic so far.I'm in a battle against my greatest foe.Writer's Block.-.-() Enjoy*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 39  
  
An Angel's Peril  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa awoke in her command post room, she was still wearing her uniform. A woman was nearby, watching outside the window with sadness in her eyes, yet some hope did flicker in her somber brown eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" Rinoa asked. The woman, apparently startled, rushed over to her leader. "You have been asleep for three days. We were worried that you would die." she whispered, then the woman began again, "You're a sorceress, are you not?" Rinoa smiled weakly, "I guess everyone has figured out my little covert." "We thought that you lost those powers after the last Sorceress War. That is what Esthar has told us, but even though we resent sorceress, we are thankful that you are here and with us. Without your powers, we would have been dead by now. You give us hope." the woman explained and turned toward the skylight again. Rinoa clasped the woman's arm and spoke, "I am more than willing to give my life to save you all." The woman gripped the sorceress's hand tightly as silent tears slid down her face.  
  
Rinoa sat in her room staring at nothing, yet thinking; she looked at the long mirror on the wall and chuckled suddenly. She looked a bit like Squall just sitting there and thinking. I always used to tell him that sitting around doing nothing and thinking was bad for his health. I guess I should stop doing just that and start planning a strategy. Her team had told her that after her sudden burst of thunder, a type of force field was placed at that spot. No matter what the monsters did, they could not penetrate physical attacks without getting shocked. Though some lightning specimens managed to get across, her soldiers managed to hold them back. She got up and stretched, before walking over to the bathroom to wash the sweat off her face. As she brought the dry towel to her face to wipe it dry from the cool water, a pain hit her lower stomach. She slipped and fell causing the wooden boards below her to crack. The sudden sound of people rushing into her room came flooding to her ears, but she was slipping. * * *  
  
  
  
A shrouded hand of evil and blood grabbed her mind. It wanted to kill her and something else.Rinoa swore to herself that something was trying to destroy her. She had already slipped into unconsciousness when her guards came running in. Though as much as she wanted to stay awake, she had to investigate this-this thing that has grasped her painfully. She swam closer into her inner self and to the source of where the pain had stabbed her: her lower stomach. Her spirit then saw something that made her smile mentally. There in her womb were two children, growing.though they were still small and unformed, Rinoa felt her smile wane, when she saw a black-misted hand squeezing a hold on her children's mere lives. Instinctively her spirit lunged at the darkness entombing her offspring. The possessor suddenly jumped, as if unexpecting the sudden move. The hand turned into a person in an overlarge cloak of black. It stood there staring at her, while it still kept a hold on her children. She then felt her spirit form into a white shining figure. She had no idea who this person or thing was, but she knew one thing. It wanted to kill her children and it didn't care if she died along also. Just then the figure turned into the Black Hand and began to suffocate the life out of the poor children. Rinoa flew over to her children and spiritually touched them causing them and her glowing form to glow brighter. She wanted her children to be safe and to rid this creature of her body. The struggle seemed to go on for hours, until both her offspring seemed to grab her spirit. There came an eerie growl of a loosing person and suddenly the possessor disappeared. Rinoa knew that as she felt it leave her body. Though she wanted to follow it to her source, she was afraid to, for if she did, she would never be able to find her body again. Spirits tended to fly across time without even knowing it, to the past and to the future. Wherever that thing came from, she hoped it wouldn't attack her again. * * *  
  
  
  
The creature slithered back from which it came.from the future. Soon eighteen years had passed and he sat in his throne watching the shadows play as a grand fireplace burned its food. How was it possible?! He was stronger than Hyne herself and they had enough power to throw him away. Yet his spirit had seen the past, present and future. His future depended on whether those brats lived or not. He hated them ever since they were born.those twins were his utter ruin for plans. One a sorceress and the other a healer. He stood up and paced his marble floor. He was the first world Sorcerer in history and he would stay famous forever if he had to. All he needed was to steal the Hyne's immortal vial and he would become a God himself. But his only key was the eldest of the twins and the second one was his ultimate death. He would have to change the past, for him to survive.  
  
  
  
  
  
* HeeHee.you are all probably wondering what this fellow has to do with this story? Well it's all connected and you will find out in the sequel! ^^* 


	40. Bumpy Journey

* Um.hello peoples! I'm back! 'Dodges a few fireballs' Hey! I came back didn't I? I got a whole new chapter for you all! ^^ *  
  
  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Bumpy Journey  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa awoke again for the second time that day, shaking her head to get a focus in the dim room. Two guards stood at her doorway equipped to the max and two other women were cleaning around while one woman tended her forehead. The cut stung like fire and she winced. "You are lucky." The woman murmured while she dabbed more alcohol onto the gash. Rinoa waited till the lady was finished and she sat up groggily. The air had cooled drastically and she really wanted to snuggle back under the covers of warmth. Rinoa remembered the battle she had on the spiritual plane and grimaced at the sight of the creature. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be coming back hopefully. "Lets get back to work." Rinoa announced and headed for the door, her sentinels following closely. * * *  
  
  
  
Eve and her new found friends had at last made it to what was once known as Seavron. The monsters had laid waste to the city and without looking through the debris; she began to walk firmly toward the docks, her chocobo following behind her. The trio scanned the long line of burning docks to find nothing of use. Eve sighed with frustration and sat down on a box, thinking for a solution to this mess. "Is that all your going to do? Just sit there and think?" Kato inquired with anger. Her icy tail flickered angrily when she got no response from the human. "Humans." She muttered and turned around toward Odyssey. "Calm your pride down, Kato." The hybrid murmured. Kato rolled her eyes with a groan and trotted off down one of the alleys in search of something useful. Eve on the other hand glanced at one of the warehouse buildings that still stood, 'maybe there is some sort of water craft inside' with determination she stood up and ran down the hill toward the building. Yet as she neared with her companions behind, she sensed that this was all wrong. 'I need to find out if there is something in there.' before she got more then five yards toward the entrance, one of it's walls collapsed. A three-headed Loch emerged, fighting over what seemed scraps of food. "Those are humans not fish." Odyssey whispered and eve's anger boiled. Kato had jumped out of some rubble to stand by her comrades. "Um, now is not a good time to observe such wicked creatures. I advise that we leave now." Kato ordered. The three backed away slowly and Dava accidentally stepped on the ice lion's tail. "YEOW!!!" Kato roared as she swiped at Dava's leg. "Shit!" Eve shouted as one of the heads turned towards them, it's black eyes narrowing menacingly. "Time to run!" Odyssey shouted. The group began to run back into the city's ruins, tripping over rubble and beams in the process. The crunching and churning of the earth told them that the sea serpents were right on their tails. They ran into a narrow alley hoping that the tight space would slow their enemy down, no such luck when Eve turned her head back to see the remaining walls begin to crumble. "We split up! It's got one body only!" she commanded, while the other two agreed eagerly. The exit was up ahead and Kato picked up her pace, while Odyssey began to run on all fours! He had shape-shifted! Eve on the other hand tried to summon her GF's yet they wouldn't respond! The ground below her feet began to tremble as she ran straight already out of the dimmed alley. Kato swerved to the right while Odyssey raced to the left. Eve had reached another ruined building watching the serpent struggle out of the narrow passageway. She scrambled behind a few ruined walls and watched with horror as the enemy glowed crimson, changing into three single headed serpents. "Oh fucking mother of dragons!" Eve swore as the middle serpent came rushing toward her hiding spot, while the other two went after her allies.  
  
Eve was on her feet again back down toward the docks, when Kato met her breathing heavily. "Look what your damn thinking did! And my poor tail!" Kato yelled furiously. "Catch your breath cat." Eve replied hastily as she looked over one of the walls. The two serpents had already joined, searching for them both. "Don't call me a cat! I am a proud lioness of my tribe!" "Whatever, now shut up, here they come!" Eve hissed.  
  
Odyssey growled with frustration when his path lead to a dead end. He quickly changed back to his two-legged form and searched through his stone magic. He looked up as the serpent slid into the building, causing the ruin to crumble into ashes. The monster shook his head and its eyes already pinpointed his position. Odyssey stood proud and tall ready and prepared to flare his magic upon his enemy. He clutched a ruby and graphite and combined their powers, intertwining them until they formed a colossal mauve: the Electaflare. The creature stopped suddenly watching the orb grow to life above its prey, curious he scanned it. Before it could react, the power was released upon it. It squirmed with pain, barely alive, but still slithering slowly towards the half man wolf. Odyssey's hand grasped another stone, but his mana was weak. He wouldn't be able to pull of another attack unless he had something to replenish his lost energy, yet he had no such. : Summon me cousin. :  
  
: Huh? :  
  
: Summon me cousin. :  
  
: No I can't! :  
  
: Summon me! : The voice commanded so violently that Odyssey had to steady himself. He searched through his memory spiritually also listening to his foe's heavy breathing that crept closer. He could run, but there was no way out, but through the sea monster. His years on this earth wasn't suppose to be a waste, he was brought here to live and learn.even if he was exiled. He wasn't about to give up and die here, to make his seekers laugh! He would summon his gift! Three separate spheres glowed above his mane and swirled counter clock wise, turning time back several seconds freezing the creature in its place. He had his eyes closed yet he heard the gates of hell open and a triumphant roar travel across the void. Out came a three-headed beast known as Cerberus casting triple, double and mana elixir.  
  
: I shall stand by your side, now FIGHT! :  
  
Odyssey's eyes shot open and time returned to life. He grasped his ruby and emerald combing their powers into Firequake. The ground shook and exploded into sharp pieces slicing the serpent into nothing but strips. The man wolf smiled though exhausted, 'I won.'  
  
: Not yet, your friends await. My last endowment, : Cerberus whispered and a blue aura engulfed the man wolf. With his health and mana replenished, Odyssey was already on his way to help his friends.  
  
Kato and Eve were cornered to the beach. The two had both taken their fighting stances, slashing and casting their magic upon the monstrosity. Eve cast Siren and the GF lulled the creature to sleep, while Kato worked up a concoction to attack this fiend. She growled her reply and shot the mix! Eve covered her eyes as a white brilliant light pierced the serpent's body. It was then when Odyssey arrived, already mixing his stone magic into another Elctaflare, though it was Eve who finished it off with her Goldenraine. "Lets go." She ordered. Kato's jaw dropped and she looked at her friend, "Who does she think she is?" Odyssey only shrugged and followed, knowing better then to argue on the subject. * * *  
  
  
  
Blade and his group had somehow found a way into FH. It had taken almost forever, but with Antonia's help, they had gotten near enough to the city to sneak through. 'it was all so simple!' Gwena grinned. Antonia posed as a Galbadian general saying she had captured some more Balamb enemies. The creatures and Galbadians still didn't know that this general was an exiled soldier. They had to sneak into an alley where they took off their disguises and ran down the street toward the central tower.  
  
Rinoa stood on the rooftops, thinking of her strategy to rid the city of the enormous armies outside her walls. Her train of thought was disrupted when people below her began to shout and yell. Rinoa ran down to the hatch, but before she opened it, the door was thrown open. "Blade! Gwena! Van! How did you cadets escape?" "Long story, but to get to the point, we lost our leader to the Galbadians. Dava would never go outside of Timber.but we searched for her everywhere to find her stuff ripped open and shredded." but Gwena was cut off. "She's dead!" Blade said coldly. Rinoa jumped at his sudden anger, but calmed down. "Any news on Garden?" Van asked. Rinoa shook her head and Van's hopes dimmed. "We are the only ones left beside Esthar and we have lost communication with them more than a few days ago." She explained, "Come on downstairs. You all look exhausted." The group nodded and followed downstairs. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
* There will be more tomorrow night! RR * 


	41. 12 Armies of Nemesis

* I'm back and with more chapters! I hope you all enjoyed it so far, drop me a comment or two. Ideas are welcome! ^^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 41  
  
12 Armies of Nemesis  
  
  
  
  
  
The engines whirred to life after Kato backed out of the small vent. The lion coughed filth out of her mouth and began to lick herself clean. "Not bad for a cat." Eve praised. She slammed the latch down and walked through the doors. The vessel was a late model of a Ragnorak, but for water purposes only. Its metallic body was silver blue, designed especially for camouflage on the seawaters. 'Heck, it was better then nothing.' Eve mused. * * *  
  
  
  
Azure eyes scanned the groups of men, women, and children prepared to regain lost dreams. Squall knew that these people were willing to die for their homes and there was nothing he could do to protect them from the upcoming horror. Tomorrow they would set out for FH, to defeat twelve armies, he hoped. His army consisted of SeeD's from Balamb and Trabia, also accompanied by average inexperienced young men, women, and the old. He shook his head in defeat and sighed, 'Rinoa I'm coming for you. I be there, I promise.' * * *  
  
  
  
Blade awoke to the sounds of battle. He rushed out to see the street covered with monsters. His comrades were already down there protecting the civilians. His eyes caught Mrs. Leonhart at the end of the street, her palms gathered with blue energy, freezing her opponents with ice spells. She reminded him a bit of Dava, with her hair and fierce expressions during battle. He grabbed his blade and ran to join his friends. Rinoa had just killed a chimera, when a wave of power hit her. Another sorceress was nearby, could it be the girl she found out at Garden? Who knew? Maybe she was coming with Balamb reinforcements! Rinoa rushed up the stairs to look up above the sea to find nothing but creatures slithering in the sea, waiting to gain entrance. Her eyes soon caught a pair of serpents trying to climb the slick metal walls. She summoned a flare, scorching them into bits and pieces. Satisfied she rushed back to help secure the infested area, still hoping to catch the supernatural waves. * * *  
  
  
  
Eve slowed the Ragnorak down, when she saw the horizon swarming with beasts and unrecognizable monsters. Kato gasped as her keen eyes scanned the armies and she murmured something incoherent. "The Twelve Armies of Nemesis." Odyssey muttered and he sat down pondering. "How do you know about them?" Eve inquired. When he didn't answer she asked, "Who are they?" "The Twelve Armies of Nemesis. An intelligent lion creature controls each army, each are brothers. The oldest is Molokai; he controls them all and answers to no other then the evil witch Korona." "How do you know so much about them?" "Molokai is my brother." Odyssey said simply. Silence. Even the black lion's jaw dropped! "But you're a wolf!" Kato said," Not a lion." "I was exiled by them, because I didn't agree with their plans to overthrow our mother, Hyne. They stripped me of my powers and left me on the human realm, that was some eons ago. As for where they placed me was horrible, they put me in a research center in the ocean far away from here. When I broke out of there I had the ability to summon great magic from simple stones." He covered his face with his hands and shook his head in shame, his pure white mane falling gently upon his shoulders. Kato, feeling sympathy for her dear friend rubbed her head against his arm, "Don't be ashamed. What you did was good. Hyne must have been proud of you." "Come on, we don't have much time. Maybe you will get a chance to meet your brother Molokai and perhaps your revenge." The raven-haired woman said, "Oh and when we get there, call me by my other name, Dava. I happen to like it more then my original name." "Or that you still want to keep your secrets away from your comrades." Kato said sarcastically. "That too." Once the trio was back below inside the ship, they began to ponder how to get inside FH. Kato paced the cold floor thinking furiously. It was always she who had limitless ideas on how to get inside any building or city. But She had never heard of FH, so she was at a loss. "Tell me how the city was constructed again." Kato asked. "Well, like I said before, I don't remember much about FH during history class. But it was constructed to float above the sea, yet be held upward by long pillars made of a rare metal. It's all ancient technology there." She explained. An idea suddenly sparked in Kato's mind! "Can this ship dive under water?" "Of course." Eve answered, "What are you getting at?" "I think I may have a way to get into the city. There might be a way to find a sub base underneath FH." Kato explained. "A what?" Odyssey and Eve asked in unison. "A sub base. An entrance for underwater ships!" "But we don't know if they are there or even if we do find something like that, we don't know if it will work!" the half wolf said. "True, but what have we got to loose?" Kato inquired innocently. "She's got a point there." Eve murmured. * * *  
  
  
  
Devon stared down upon the swarms of evil creatures surrounding the poor hardly defenseless city. Botanik was at his side, holding his arm gently as she too gasped at the horror below. They floated harmlessly a couple miles above the armies, their light mist covering them from prying eyes. Yet Devon stared coldly at the creatures below, the creatures that destroyed his life, his family. Botanik gently squeezed his arm, "You mustn't think of revenge at a time like this. Or anger will cloud your true sight and make you senseless." Devon merely nodded. "Let us go and be rid of this parasite." Botanik said and began to turn around, but Devon stopped her. "We have to help them no matter what." He said. "But our time to join them is not now." She answered quietly. He gazed at her maroon eyes and saw the pain and understanding there. "Then when?" "When the time is right, you will join the chosen group and I shall be your GF. Until then we must wait the arrival of the woman." Botanik replied. "You talk in riddles!" he retorted with frustration, "Who is this woman?" "She is our savior." Botanik replied quietly and led her champion away. * * *  
  
  
  
* ARRG! It seems my compy cut half of the story away! I apologize for the inconvenience. Please R/R* 


	42. Undersea Adventure

* Heh. I'm back and I hope Skullfire and Hell Stalker are happy that this chapter has arrived quicker then usual. ^^*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Undersea Adventure  
  
  
  
  
  
As the Ragnorak sank beneath the oceans surface, several things played throughout her mind. When she was a little girl she encountered a demon and her price for that was five years of unexpected isolation. She fought a chimera prematurely then most training students and overcame the creature! She was the best skilled in the gunblade known in Balamb, besides her famous father, Squall. She sighed and tried to remember her mother the last time she saw her. She was in the infirmary and her parents had come to meet the outgoing yet injured girl, but they didn't recognize her. She thanked Hyne that she was covered in bandages. They would have taken her dreams away like before and then she would have nothing left. They didn't understand, or did they? They saved the entire world two decades ago and why wouldn't they want their daughter to fulfill her own dreams? The metal walls screamed a bit as the pressure around the vessel increased. She relaxed a bit and her thoughts sank deeper within her dark walls. Her GF's Siren and Quezocotl chose her; she found out she inherited sorceress powers from her mother! 'Could my little brother Riva inherited powers too? Humph! Ridiculous! A boy who has sorceress powers? Preposterous!' Then she became leader of the top SeeD enforcement squad and got kidnapped along the way to be thrown into a dead dimension! She thought that her life couldn't get any worse then that, but no! She had to face her past life! The thought of dying at the hands of her parents brought chills coursing up and down her spine. Eve punched the wall with her bare fist startling her friends. "Everything all right?" "Everything is fine." She retorted coldly. Kato was about to lecture Dava on her manners but shut her yap when she got a warning glare from Odyssey. Minutes passed whereas they sank deeper traveling through ancient fossilized volcanoes and barren caverns. "This is as far down that we go." Kato said. "Why?" Odyssey inquired. "Argh! If we go any lower you'll be swimming to the surface!" "All right I get the picture!" he exclaimed. Eve rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. "Ahh, just as I thought! Look there is the ancient columns." Kato announced moments later. Eve rushed to the Ragnorak's wide skylight window and watched in amazement as they neared the primordial structures. "Paellas Ruins." "The what?" "Paellas Ruins. This used to be a great city eons ago built on top of the water. That was until the empress destroyed it. What remains are the columns which stand silent." "Why did she destroy it?" Eve asked. "She went mad. Rumors were that she drank some poison and became hysterical." He answered. "I don't think that craziness was the key to such a devastating destruction." Kato added. "Of course not, she was a sorceress. First Disciple of Hyne as a matter of fact and I remember her still to this very day." "What did she look like?" Kato asked. She absolutely adored hearing stories of the past, which included history of the planet. "She was tall, her hair was pure white and up to her waist. Her eyes were pale violet and as much as she was beautiful, her tongue was quick and her mind sharp." "Sometimes I wonder what it's like to be human." Kato said dreamily. "Why?" asked Eve. "I want to experience the feeling of walking on two legs, talking to human historians." Kato was cut short. "Um Kato what's that?" Eve asked as she saw a large creature slither along the cavern some thousand feet below. "That's Plateaus. Kato stick to the vegetation, we don't want to intrude on its hunting." Odyssey suggested first. Instantly Kato flicked a few switches causing the Ragnorak to head into some giant seaweed. It amazed Eve how skillfully Kato handled the vessel even if she had paws instead of hands. "We should wait here to avoid contact with that one." Odyssey murmured. * * *  
  
  
  
Several hours later.  
  
"Um how long before Mr. Plateaus leaves?" Eve asked sarcastically.  
  
"That I don't know." The hybrid replied. Kato paced from one end of the room to the other, thinking. "The sub base entrance is up ahead but that ancient creature is below it! We have no other choice but to steer quickly toward the opening." "The entrance is opened, but we'll have to manually shut the doors if we don't want extra company." Odyssey added. "Heck, what do we have to loose?" "Our fur, well skin for you." Kato griped. "Shut up fur ball." Kato glared at the human and muttered a few short incoherent words under her breath. "Just put on the oxygen suits and get ready to exit." Kato ordered.  
  
Eve equipped herself to the fullest, stocking up on basic potions and megalixers. Her Goldenraine was clipped to her waist belt and ready for use. She then quickly put on the wet suit, which was a state of the art model and she waited for the command patiently. Kato brought Ragnorak into a steady pace and flashed her two comrades the go. "When I turn away from Plateaus, jump out of those doors and swim for the entrance. I'll cover you until I turn back around. I should be able to give you enough time to be able to close the base doors manually." No sooner had she finished, the vessel was shot forward at immense speed hurtling both Odyssey and Eve back against the walls. * * *  
  
A creature's head shot up at the disturbing echo. It rippled its incandescent monochrome jade skin and blasted upward at the disturbance. It's reptilian eyes glowing like dying embers. * * *  
  
  
  
Odyssey and Eve rushed to the airlock doors and entered waiting for Kato to click the yellow button. The Ragnorak sped toward the entrance barely missing the dangerous creature as it slid past. The sharp turn and the flick of the yellow button sent both of them into the vast dark blue. Luckily, Plateaus was concentrating more on the vessel and didn't catch sight of them. Odyssey grabbed Eve's arm pulling her up toward the darkest area above: the base entrance. It was only a few moments later when they erupted out of the water into a semi-large chamber. Dava ripped her helmet off quickly and ran to the desk to what seemed to be a simple model of a computer. 'Computers existed that long ago?' Without answering her thoughts, she examined it. "It's no use, it seems to have lost power." Odyssey explained and seemed to search the chamber until his blue eyes rested on several large wheels opposite the room. "Over there!" When they reached the enormous contraption, they tried to turn one of the helms but it was no use. "Rusty, I guess." Eve whispered sarcastically. "This is no time for games, Kato is going to be here any moment now." A spray of salt water bursted from the surface of the cold ocean as they saw Ragnorak emerge. The lion jumped out and panted, "Close it!" "It's jammed!" Eve replied. "Then unjam it!" Kato growled back, "That things coming!"  
  
Summon me mistress, I can put Plateaus to sleep until you close the gates. Hurry.  
  
Eve heard the Sirens voice in her head and didn't think twice. "What are you doing?" Kato exclaimed. "Summoning Siren." As Eve concentrated, a vicious head exploded to the surface hissing angrily at its intruders. Golden orbs encircled Eve and the other two ran to the back. The cavity was filled with shallow shimmering water and behind Plateaus, Siren appeared with her golden harp. Siren began her song and whispered into her holders mind to hurry.  
  
Hear my ethereal sing  
  
Of the lullaby dream  
  
Listen.  
  
The creature seemed to loose control immediately from the sound of the Sirens song. It's serpentine head slid beneath the placid surface and the Siren sang on keeping her hold over the ancient creature. Meanwhile, the trio had finally figured out how to close the doors manually by pulling two shafts on the wall. The five ft. thick doors began to close slowly in a spiral shaped pattern, closing together firmly. Siren had already stopped her song and disappeared back inside Eve. It was then when they heard a large creaking pressure beneath the closed doors. "Plateaus is definitely pissed off." Odyssey announced. "No shit Sherlock." Eve answered, "Lets go. We don't have much time." Eve examined her surroundings and found to her surprise that even if this underwater palace was millions of years old, it still held beauty. The base cavity was covered by marble flooring and strengthened walls. As they exited walking up several flights of stairs, the ancient walls contained oil paintings so dusty that Eve could barely even see their colors. Kato seemed the most excited of all as she tried to read the brass plates below the masterpieces. "I have decided to live here and explore it for the rest of my life!" Kato cheerfully declared. "Thank Hyne." Eve muttered, but Kato didn't catch that. "She's still a young cub like you, you know that?" Odyssey began. "I have noticed. I once read about her kind in my studies at Balamb Garden. They were a mix of lion and wolf, fire lions. Kato is one of the first I have ever seen and I didn't know there were ice lions too." "Oh that was an accident. You see, two thousand years ago when she was a cub, she ran away from home. Her father Nanaki had just died." The hybrid explained. "Oh, I'm sorry. How old was he?" Eve asked. "Six hundred years old." "Wow, but then how could have Kato outlived her parents?" "Well I didn't tell you about the accident. Five hundred years after Nanaki and his friends defeated Meteor, he went on a search for a mate. He found Minoa, another soul survivor who gave him two cubs. One of them was Kato and the other was her twin brother, Hunter." "I thought fire lions died out." "No it didn't, the fire lion line still exists even today. They just hide in the Shumi Mountains up North." "Are Moomba related to them?" asked Eve. "Yes, somewhat." Odyssey answered. He looked at Kato who ran ahead to look at a wall painting. "Go on with the story; you know the accident?" Eve begged. "Oh yes, when Nanaki died, Kato was so saddened that she ran away and ended up at a city that now doesn't exist. It was once called Midgar and when she arrived, her curiosity got the better of her. She fell into a reactor that held as chemical called, Mako. It changed her completely and sadly she woke out of it two hundred years later." "So this Mako thing transformed her completely and expanded her life span, am I correct?" "Yes of course. You are one smart young woman." Odyssey complimented. "So what happened when she returned back to her family?" Odyssey sighed, "They were gone. She's been looking for them ever since." "But they are probably dead by now. Its been what?" "Two thousand years?" the Hybrid concluded. "How old is the earth anyways? You were born in the beginning, so how old?" Eve inquired again after a few minutes of silence. Odyssey laughed whole-heartedly and looked at the human next to him. "It's been so long that I can't even remember. But I do have a secret library hidden in this realm somewhere, I just have to remember." Kato stopped in her tracks when she heard the words: 'secret library.' "Did u say secret library? Or are my ears too dirty and I heard wrong?" Kato said sarcastically. The hybrid chuckled again and nodded. "And why haven't you told me this before?" "I forgot, I guess." He shrugged innocently and smiled when Kato bursted out, "You forgot?! How can you forget a library that contains all the manuscript known to the planet???" Eve chuckled and walked ahead of the fuming lion and her laughing friend. She passed several doors, which she already knew led to bedrooms. She soon approached a long hallway with winding stairs at each end. To her surprise the walls contained blue orbs that were still glowing brightly, illuminating the gloomy atmosphere. "Hey come on! I found something!" Eve yelled back over her shoulder. Without waiting she turned left and ran down the hall and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there was a closed doorway. The door was covered in a fake velvet auburn red and had bullion handles. She carefully pulled the doors open and walked into the biggest ballroom ever know to man. It was ten times bigger then the average Garden ballroom! 'Maybe even bigger!' She added. The stairs wound down to the marble floor and straight across her were the other doors that had just opened revealing Kato and Odyssey. Even though they were far away from her she yelled out to them. "Hey guys!" They waved back at her and began to memorize this grand place. Eve looked at the ceiling and realized that this ballroom was actually an enormous dome! The ceiling was made up of thick glass and she could see the dark blue/violet see swirling outside. There was a faint blue light shining down upon the dome, casting a feint light upon them. She figured that she was standing on a balcony entrance to this grand room and on the wall was a blue sphere just barely alive. Eve carefully plucked the sphere of its holder and tried to pry it open. Minutes later she opened the sphere to find a strange element made up of fire and ice. A light flared from the other balcony illuminating that corner of the dome. "Put it back on its holder, it will light up by itself!" Kato instructed over the distance. Obeying Kato's directions, she closed the sphere and put it back. Eve smiled warmly when the light flared vibrantly to life again. After looking around herself she noticed lights all around the dome flicker to life brightening the place up. What caught Eve's eyes was the ancient tree at the far end of the dome. She realized it would have taken almost thirty people to encircle the girth of that tree. It's gnarled branches reached halfway over the dome. She raced down the stairs and ran across the marble flooring to the base of the tree. The back corner of the tree was a fairly sized clear pond abundant with colorful fish. Two streams, like arms from the pond encircled the tree at the base. "That's how the tree survived. The water quenched its thirst and it grew to a grand canopy tree." Odyssey explained and then added, "I remember when it was just a sapling." Eve was amazed as she arched her head back to gaze at the lushes green leaves. She noted assorted fruit clinging to many branches and vines that grew upon the bark. She noticed the exotic birds that sung their sweet song as the lights blazed. "They're alive?" Kato asked in a confused manner. "Yes, you see they sing in the light and sleep in the dark. They must have bred over the years and it seems like there are much more birds them just a hundred." Odyssey said as he gazed at them. Eve walked over to the cold hearths at the other end of the dome. She quickly cast a spell of fire and sparks leapt from her hand. The fires raced all around the dome and up the inscribed walls held by what seemed to look like clear glass. Suddenly the ceiling shook and she shot her head up to see Plateaus ramming the glass ceiling. "Um Odyssey! It will destroy this all!" Kato shouted. "No it won't, notice the sparks that light up as it draws near. The dome is shielded even from that creature." "Magic." Eve whispered. After a while the creature gave up and curled up on top of the dome. Eve began to observe the grand palace and noticed dusty silk pillows and drapes. Tables stood along the walls with trays full of emptiness. 'Food must have decomposed after a year or so.' She thought. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings and expensive looking tapestries. Some of them portrayed dramatic scenes of war and one painting in particular caught her interest. It was of a woman enveloped in the whitest light and there was no word in the planets vocabulary that could explain the color of her soft hair. Her eyes too had no name for the color. She wore absolutely nothing at all, but her delicate hands held a golden staff. It looked like hardened metal. Without thinking she was on her knees saluting this woman. "You kneel before the portrait of the Goddess Hyne. I am glad that you have faith in my mother. If only I can look upon her face once more." The wolf said with pride. "If you are truly her son, then you are a angel on earth. Her true watcher." Kato answered, hearing his silent plea. She had known for some time now, that he always wondered why Hyne had never come to bring him home. Plateaus suddenly lurched off into the blue and attacked something floating down. Junks and pieces of skin and scales were shredded at once. Eve steadied the poor creature now stuck in Plateaus's maws. It was the enemy's minions, the common water wyvern or in other words, the simple sea serpent. "I suggest we get to the surface as quickly as possible before FH falls to the nine armies." Eve said. The others nodded in agreement and began to search for an exit. "Odyssey, don't you remember any exits?" Eve asked after finding none. "I remember faintly that there was an egress behind the throne near the canopy tree." He answered. The three raced over to the tree and searched the perimeter. "I found something!" Kato shouted, "It's covered by all this vegetation." Kato's enormous paws quickly ripped away some of the green undergrowth which hidden behind was a doorway. "I am to good to be true!" Kato stopped short when she slammed into an invisible barrier. "Hey! What in Holy's name was that?!" "That, as they say, is a barrier my dear." Answered Odyssey. "You should have told me before I ran my face into it. So Mr. I know it all, how do we break this force field?" Kato asked sarcastically. "I don't know. Paella never cast any shields on doorways before." He replied. "Great." Eve on the other hand noticed that there were words inscribed upon the stone, just above the door. The words were ancient writing, but she knew what it meant! She read over it again and again while her two companions argued over who was responsible. To leave this place you need a key The way to leave is through the tree. "Odyssey, do u remember anything about a key?" "What?" he asked finally stopping the argument short. His blue eyes studied her face as her eyes were still glued to the ancient script. He followed her gaze and then back at her. "You read that didn't you?" "Yeah. It says: to leave this place you need a key. The way to leave is through the tree. "The strange thing is that I have never studied this type of language and I seem to understand it." Eve said aloud. "That's because you're a sorceress. This is Magic's oldest language known to man and it can be only read by a sorceress." Kato answered before Odyssey could open his mouth and explain the deeper mysteries of the language. He looked at her with a foul face and growled deep within his throat. "Aww, don't worry," Kato said as she walked by, her tail seductively curling around his waist, "You can tell her when this is all over." "Kato you are quite a mischief." Odyssey snapped back with a feint blush across his face. Eve was already by the tree examining it when she saw a shallow hole in the marble flooring. It was a neat slick half-inch entrance to something, but what? Around that slit were loose cracks. A sudden idea flew by her mind and she brought Goldenraine out. With it's sharp tip she tried to pry the slit open a little bit wider, just to see. "What are you doing?" "Trying-to force open this damn-ACK!" Eve exclaimed when her blade slipped into the small crack and locked securely. "What the F&$%?!" Eve swore as she tried to pull her sword out. Her grasp slipped and she fell backwards on her butt swearing all the more. "Dava." Kato and Odyssey said in unison. "What?" she yelled angrily. "Look." The hybrid whispered capturing her attention. Eve followed her companion's gaze and looked at her sword that began to glow along with the trees roots. Everyone could see that after the nimbus glow faded, Goldenraine was no more but a new weapon. "Lion Soul." Odyssey announced, "It's your new upgrade." "But I hardly fought with Goldenraine!" Eve pouted. "At least you learned the limit break. That's all that counts." The wolf said considerately. Eve sighed and knew that he was right. She stood up brushing the millennia old dust from her pants. With that done she walked over to her new blade and plucked it out with ease. Eve's breath was swept away when she examined her weapon; the blade was pure glass and strong enough to attack a hexadragon or even a ruby dragon! Its hilt was a metallic element, probably Ixion stone. She gave it a couple swings and smiled genuinely accepting this newfound bequest. "Hey! The barrier is down! Lets go win this war!" Kato shouted. Eve ran through the doorway and looked at the painting before running up the hundred flights of stairs. For some reason, she knew that this war wasn't the only thing she would have to deal with. * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
*GRR! 15 pages! Can you believe it? Now shut your complaining! There are a couple more long chapters coming soon, so give me a break now. ^^ R/R * 


	43. Twisted Conflicts

* I'm back from my vacation and sorry to keep you all waiting like that. Now go on and read, I know your dying to! ^^*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Twisted Conflicts  
  
  
  
  
  
The multitude of stairs kept trying at Eve's patience as she breathed heavily already sweating. They stopped right before another set of stairs and rested as bit before climbing up again. "Let's go, we don't have much time left before Molokai decides that he's had enough of their games." Odyssey encouraged. Nodding slightly they headed up the stairs skipping the steps by twos and threes. * * *  
  
  
  
For now the monsters were destroyed in several parts of FH, but it was too quiet for Rinoa's liking. She walked out onto the scrap metal porch and watched the crowds of innocent and wounded people walking around and helping each other out. The solar panels around the main tower reflected with dull light for they were soiled with blood and dirt. She sighed and hoped to Hyne that luck would flow their way. She missed her son and daughter wherever she could be. Probably out romping about maybe even in Esther safe away from this calamity. She knew that no matter how much they searched for her, they would never find her. She was too wild a lioness to be tamed by her tribe. Rinoa snorted at the thought and already figured out why their daughter ran off. Rinoa was distracted by voices shouting from the sentry towers and she ran toward the sources until a messenger caught up to her. "My Lady Sorceress, they have arrived!" "Who has arrived?" "The Balamb Garden and Trabia Garden!" he exclaimed. Rinoa's hope rose and she sprinted off to the barricaded wall to be greeted by two large domes, one blue and one golden. The monsters parted and tried to attack but the Garden's were shielded from physical attacks. They made their way toward the FH and rose slowly into the air. They hovered above FH while thousands upon thousands of SeeD's and average civilians disembarked. Among them was Squall Leonhart and he saw his angel standing there with tears in her eyes. He made his way over to her and hugged her deeply while Rinoa broke down with tears of joy. "I thought you were dead and that.that I would never see you again. I thought that I couldn't be able to protect these people but you came. Squall I love you so much you have no idea how much." Rinoa said in between sobs. "Shhh, it's all right now. I'm here.I mean we're here to help and we won't loose." Squall cooed and held her while his SeeD's made their way to the wounded civilians. * * *  
  
Molokai watched the Gardens fly above the city and he growled with frustration when his armies could not penetrate its shields. "Haiti!" Molokai roared and a zombie appeared before him. "Yes my general?" it moaned. "Send this message to Hades: Stop time now." Molokai said the password and shooed the zombie away. It quickly teleported away and the beast was left to his own thoughts again. So far the only city that remained with humans was the fortified city of Paella. Damn that sorceress, she holds Ultimecia's full-grown powers. Yet can she unharness it? Maybe, but then she would destroy herself.' He thought. Above him flew a red bird that began to stoop lower and lower until it landed before him morphing into a two-legged creature. "Ah, milady Magama. How nice of you to join me at such a pleasant occasion." He said. "I'm taking over this war." Magama stated and looked sideways at the shock embossed within the general's eyes. Her hair fell in front of her emerald eyes and she smiled vainly, "Oh don't worry, you will still be the General." She walked passed him and sat down admiring the view. Their base was located a couple hundred yards from the walls of the city and she was pleased to find the army swarming together. "Where is the aerial militia?" Magama asked. "They have not arrived yet from the Galbadian continent, but they should be here by tomorrow morning." "Good. They will be the first to descend over this pitiful city." "My lady, I have some news for you. The city has a leader." "Yes the famous killer of Ultimecia. He will die, do not worry." "It's not him that I worry about. It's the sorceress in there." Molokai said. "What sorceress?" Magama questioned. Curiosity got the better of her and she had shown a weakness but quickly masked it, "Who!?" "Her name is Rinoa Heartily." "The one Ultimecia used as a puppet? She should have no power!" "I'm afraid not, she has inherited Ultimecia's full powers and maybe distributed it to her children." Molokai sighed and looked at his army. "Then she shall die too." Magama proclaimed. "Oh no my deer princess, she can destroy us all if she unleashes the powers inside her and obliterate everything on the planet. That also include gateways to other realms." "That powerful?" Magama whispered, "but then she would kill herself. She would never risk that." She argued. "Ahh, but here is the thing, she doesn't know that." "Oh." Magama whispered. "I have sent a messenger to Hades and he will begin Time Compression with the Empress's permission. It is our only chance from utter obliteration if that sorceress unleashes her power." Molokai added and Magama nodded. Her thoughts raced back into her past. 'Vanyel, my poor boy. If only you came to this side of the line, you would have everything to your hearts desire.' * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwena and Blade sat outside the headquarters wondering why they were called. He watched as Gwena sat and sketched something in her notepad then he traveled back to his thoughts. It seemed his father and the woman Quistis needed to talk to them privately. As if reading his thoughts, Seifer Almasy came out wearing his gray trench coat with the famous Instructor Trepe following behind. For a woman of almost forty, she was still quite strikingly beautiful. "Mother?" "Dad?" "We have something to tell you and it's going to change your lives." Seifer began as he hugged Quistis closer. Blade cocked an eyebrow confused more then ever. "Yeah you guys are wolves, we know that." Gwena said. "Not that dear." Quistis replied quickly, you see your father and I have to tell you something important." Gwena's eyes grew wide as watermelons at her mother's own words. "You're my father?" she asked the blonde man. He grinned and suddenly got smacked by Gwena's fist. She glared at her mother. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Gwena cried. Quistis looked at Seifer who was massaging his jaw and then back to her daughter. "I couldn't tell you because of our situation." Quistis began, "I was scared and I ran off when I found out I was pregnant with you. That was when we found out we could change into who we are. I thought it was your father's fault and. oh honey I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Quistis pleaded. Blade stood shocked at the conflict between these three people and his mind began to work finally. 'Seifer, my father had a daughter? That means she's my step sister.' "Wait a damn minute! Does this mean I have a sister?!" Blade said breaking the silence. Seifer grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "I found out only a couple years back that Quistis had my little girl." Gwena turned toward her biological father and thought, 'I can't believe it. I have a father.oh I wonder how it would feel to hug him?' Suddenly without thinking she ran into Seifer's arms and cried. "I missed you so much.Daddy." She said between sobs. Seifer only smiled and hugged her back caressing her strawberry blonde hair. He kissed her forehead and turned toward Quistis who was smiling with tears in her eyes. "After this war is over, we will be a family once and for all." he said and grabbed his son who tried to struggle out of his father's grasp but failed. He too joined the group hug and sighed. It felt good though, he felt whole. The metal ground rumbled and the four jumped away. Their weapons ready they watched as the metal split and screeched with agony, from the dark rift a lift ascended and there stood three creatures, Dava, Odyssey and Kato. "DAVA!" Blade shouted as he ran over to the woman and lifted her into the hair hugging the breath out of her.  
  
Eve yelped when Blade grabbed her with his strong arms and groaned. "Let go you maniac!" she ordered. "I thought you were dead!" Blade exclaimed with anger and punched Dava in the arm only to get punched in return in the jaw. He fell away and smiled, "Yup she's real all right!" Gwena passed by the grinning fool and hugged her leader, "What happened to you? We were so worried." "I'm fine, just give me the scoop on what has happened." Eve ordered and Gwena began to explain every event since her disappearance. "So Squall is here along with his wife?" Eve asked worriedly. "Yeah, they are inside headquarters." Blade said, "Is something wrong?" Dava passed him by and was stopped by Seifer. "You can't keep running forever you know that?" he said. Eve eyed him coldly and whispered back, "I will do as I please." She moved past him and walked down the path to the inn, Kato and Odyssey following behind cautiously. "What was that all about?" Blade wondered. "Don't worry about it. She will tell when she's ready." Quistis replied. "Tell what?" he persisted. "Shut up and let's get back inside. Rinoa and Squall are waiting for us along with Edea and Cid." Seifer announced watching the departing woman's back. * * *  
  
  
  
*MWAHAHHAAAAAAA! I know you hate me for leaving you here but I must end it here. Until next time.Plz R/R* 


	44. Sappy Moments

* ~'Smiles evilly'~ didn't think I would have one up so early did you? LOL Anyways, the typical disclaimer: FF8 characters belong to Squaresoft.well duh! What did you expect? Though other original characters such as: Gwena, Dava, Blade, e.t.c. are mine and so is the story! ^^ *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 44 (Wow 0.0) Sappy Moments  
  
  
  
'They are here, both my parents why?!' she angrily thought. 'Of course they would be here, it is a war and Squall is practically the leader to the people. How I detest him.how could he hide so much from me.and mother! She went along with him!' Kato and Odyssey walked behind the contemplating woman quietly with caution. They understood how Eve was able to lash out her anger at things and as if on cue Eve brought out Lion Soul and slit a garbage can in half. They looked at each other and shrugged. Kato shook her head though and thought, 'such a violent woman. I pity her future mate.'  
  
Eve stood up satisfied with the anger she put into the blade and walked into a nearby inn. "I want a room for the night." She said to the clerk at the desk. She placed a hundred gil onto the counter and waited for the clerk to look up at her. "We are all full ma'am. We are using our rooms for the wounded and weary. I'm sorry." He replied with innocence. "Whatever." Eve said and left. "Hey you forgot your gil!" But the woman didn't even bother replying.  
  
Eve walked up to the two, who were talking amongst themselves, "Lets go back to that building. And from now on call me Dava Icehart. I don't want my parents to know I'm here and they should hardly recognize me from the way I look now a days." The two nodded and they hiked back up the train tracks to the stairs leading down to the center of the arena. * * *  
  
Vanyel stood outside the doors watching Dava return with the weird blue lion and the wolf man. 'Man, she must have had it rough.' He had come to see for himself if Dava had truly returned though he shouldn't have doubted Blades love struck face with hearts floating above his head dreamily. He shook his head and greeted Dava with a genuine smile. "And the all mighty warrior had finally returned to safety." Vanyel recited from a poem he had to learn by memory in his History class. "Hi Vanyel, long time no see. Where can I get quick shower? I smell like the after smell of bite bugs." She acknowledged. He smiled and motioned for her to follow. "So who are your friends?" he asked. "Van meet Odyssey, son of Hyne herself and Kato Daughter of some Nanaki." Eve announced and was rewarded with a growl from Kato. "The Great Nanaki, mind you." Kato corrected. "Yeah whatever." "Son of Hyne?! Are you kidding me?" Van exclaimed. "Yes, I am one of her sons, the rest are out there with the monstrous armies outside this city's walls." Odyssey explained deeply. Vanyel only stared at the wolf man, loosing his speech along with it.  
  
It was a half hour later when Eve slipped out of the shower room and wiped the hot mist from the mirror. She remembered when she first left home: a young woman of sixteen with waist length dark-brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Now she was tanner then her instructor Raijin from the deserts rays of heat and her hair was longer. Her face no longer held the innocence she once had, but of a fierce warrior. The feint scars of red still were embossed upon her face, but with her sunburned skin, no one could tell. Her parents would never recognize her now. They should have forgotten how she looked like by now... hopefully. She dried her body with the towel and brushed her hair out with a comb she found in the drawers. She found her clothes already folded neatly on the counter and she dressed quickly. She still wore the same old outfit of black pants, black shirt and boots. She found a hair tie in the far corner of the drawer and pulled her heavy tresses up into a ponytail. With Lion Soul strapped to her back she emerged from the bathroom quickly walking toward the symposium below. * * *  
  
Squall and the rest were deep into their arguments over the war when the door opening interrupted them. Two creatures and a woman of eighteen walked inside and took a seat next to Gwena and Blade. Cid decided to break the silence and he cleared his throat, "Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Seifer I would like you to meet our top SeeD of Balamb Academy, Dava Icehart. Now who are these friends of your Dava?" Cid asked. Yet Eve didn't need to introduce them for Odyssey already spoke. "I am Odysseus the thirteenth of Hyne and my comrade here is Katoki of the Red tribe, Kato for short." Odyssey explained, "I am as you call a vagabond, a disciple of the Goddess herself." "That's impossible, I have never known that such a thing existed." Cid replied. Edea slapped him on the shoulder, "That's because you neglected to bother reading or learning about the planet's history. You fall asleep every time I tried to explain to you such things." Cid blushed a crimson shade and became very quiet while Edea conversed with Odyssey.  
  
Squall on the other hand watched the woman with narrow eyes. He didn't like her presence at all with her aura of pride and leadership surrounding her body. He guessed he was staring too long when the woman looked at him and narrowed her eyes challenging him! She smirked when she saw his taken aback facade and they gazed at each other some more.  
  
Rinoa unexpectedly noticed her husbands body tense up and she looked at what was going on between the two. To break the pressure between the two leaders, she spoke, "So Dava, what's it like to be top soldier?" Rinoa smacked herself mentally, 'what type of question is that?!' "It's an honor to lead my squad and train them to the fullest." Eve countered looking at her mother. 'They don't remember me! They completely do not recognize me!' she screamed mentally. 'Oh well, this is the way I want things, do I not? Yes I do.' Yet another part of her conscience told her otherwise. "I am a leader of Balamb and I have trained mentally and physically for such s position." Eve said with much confidence and looked at Squall who froze. "Do not forget that I am Commander of this war and though people take orders from you, you will take direct orders from me." Squall stated firmly between clenched teeth. Squall stood up now looking down at this incompetent arrogant girl. 'The nerve of her! Wait.she sounds like me a bit when I was her age.' At this very moment all eyes were on the two leaders, their stares challenging the position of leadership. Blade shifted uncomfortably, Van inched closer to the door, Gwena sat frozen, and the rest were quiet. Finally the deadly silence was broken by Dava's cold voice, "Yes Commander, I understand completely." To Eve that was a close call yet she knew she had to back down, he was technically the Commander of the army and to be the best of them all, you had to be walked over to get to the top.  
  
Rinoa had a familiar feeling nagging from the edge of her mind. She kept stealing glances to Dava and noticed how familiar the young girl looked. She knew those eyes; they were a hot piercing blue.so blue it put the ocean and sky to shame. That hair, it was a lustrous dark brown almost black and when Rinoa gazed into her own reflection she noticed how similar her face was to Dava's. Seifer mentioned something earlier but she dismissed it until now. It was then when the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. 'No way! Dava? Could she be.' she didn't finish the thought because Dava had glanced at her and became perturbed. 'She is beginning to see the resemblance.damn it all! Mother stop scrutinizing me! Gods how I hate your keen sense of perception!' Eve groaned. When the meeting was over and everyone was beginning to leave, Rinoa told Squall she would be with him in a minute. He nodded and left while Rinoa called Dava to stay. "Yes Mrs. Leonhart." Dava asked but was stopped cold when Rinoa cast a stop spell on her. Only her mouth was allowed to move. "What are you doing?!" she growled and watched her mother walk around her slowly like a wolf about to give the finishing blow. "It was you in Dr. Kadowaki's infirmary bed, wasn't it? All bandaged up and sleeping?" Rinoa questioned. "Yes, what's it to you?" Eve spat detesting her mother even more. Yet deep down inside she could never stay angry at her long. The door opened and in came Edea. She closed the door quietly and watched the scene before her. Rinoa only sighed and dispelled the magic charm on her daughter. "I knew it was you. Seifer told me something earlier but it came out in grumbles, saying that not only did he have to take shit from Squall but from his own daughter. Now it has hit me." Rinoa said. "Took you a while mother." Eve hissed. She didn't know what was happening to her: why she was behaving like this but then she was the emotionless quiet yet obedient soldier trained to the fullest and still learning. Her attitude had turned her heart to stone and there was no way back. 'I can't stop now and I won't let mom stop my revenge.' She vowed. She was expecting a lecture from her mother but was in total shock when her mother enveloped her tightly and Eve felt some of the hidden warmth spring up to the surface. Her face softened as she listened to Rinoa's whispering tone. "You are a big girl now. I can't save you from all the dangers and protect you from the evils of war. I knew you were too wild and your father should have seen it coming. Please don't ever run off like that again. You have no idea what the past three years have been like; how I have wondered if you were safe, away from danger, unhurt, and it even crossed my mind to think you were dead! But I didn't give up hope." Rinoa said. She backed away from her daughter and looked into those hot coals of blue to find soft velvet to them. She traced her fingers on the trail of scars across her face. This was too emotional for Eve to handle and she could feel the tears. Her mother wasn't fuming but relieved to find her baby safe and fit. Edea watched and smiled remembering the sensation when Eve wiped away Cid and Edea's memories of her secret. "I guess we have another sorceress in the family." Edea chuckled. Eve looked at Edea and smiled sheepishly. "Don't tell father please, he'll take away everything from me even if he sees me as perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She pleaded but then concluded, "Plus if he did try he wouldn't get very far." "Oh dear you have no idea how many tears your father has shed since you disappeared. He still is searching for you even in his heart where you were his most prize possession, his little girl." Rinoa's words struck a core in Eve's heart and she felt a pang of guilt for having run off. She nodded and headed for the door to find her father. * * *  
  
  
  
* Um.too sappy? What do you guys think? Maybe I'll change it to suit the story better, cuz I am somewhat not satisfied with it. Hmm. Anyways, please drop me a comment! * 


	45. Blade Vs Dava

* My back is killing me! Why? Well my Brother and his friends were experimenting in the bathroom downstairs of my home and they decided to drop a cherry bomb down the toilet. Does the words, 'Flash flood' answer your question? Lol I hurt him big time and right before X-mas! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Blade Vs. Dava  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve left the room to find Squall, her father. She stepped outside into the humid air of mid summer and scanned the crowds of SeeD's. There he stood in the middle of it all ordering and directing his men for the upcoming assault. He looked so fierce and still good looking at the age of thirty-six with his hair having grown longer to his shoulders he looked a lot like Laguna when he was in his forties. 'Here goes nothing.' She said mentally and made her way into the mass of people, her Lion Soul reflecting the sun's rays like diamonds.  
  
Squall's cell phone rang and he grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Squall? It's me Laguna; I have found the whereabouts of the missing GF's. They are being held by a woman named Magama Nemesis, but we don't know if she is the sorceress." "Then she's probably here waiting for us. Can't you spare any more of your men? There are millions of these creatures here!"  
  
"I'm sending another fifteen-thousand over soon. We have a war here too Squall, there is an army swarming on the outskirts of Esther City. Your not the only one trying to save his people." Laguna said. Squall sighed,  
  
"Very well, Good luck father."  
  
"Love you son." Laguna said and hung up.  
  
Squall wasn't prepared for that statement. Ever since he found out that Laguna was his father he had avoided him as much as possible that was until Eve was born and Ellone told him. Laguna had personally traveled to their home to see his granddaughter.  
  
'My little girl where are you? Hopefully away from all this danger.' He said with a sadness in his heart. He had known it was his fault she ran away because he wouldn't let her learn the art of war. He missed his girl dearly.  
  
A flash of white caught his eye and he turned to find the young woman heading his way her gunblade in her hand blinding his eyesight. He had never seen such a weapon but in this day and age there were many things he didn't know about.  
  
Out of nowhere a handful of bite bugs flew into the air showering the people below with their stings. He watched as a sting caught Dava off balance and it skinned her shoulder. Her hair tie ripped from another impact and she turned to face her five opponents. Quicker then his eye he watched her dice them into bits and pieces. She ran to another group of bite bugs and watched her smolder all of them in one powerful Firaga. Satisfied she turned her head toward him and began to walk towards him.  
  
Squall couldn't help but notice that the girl reminded him of someone he knew even when he was in the conference room challenging her.  
  
"Hello ." Why couldn't she let that word escape her tongue, why did she hold back from calling him Father?  
  
"Nice fight Dava. What do you want?" Squall inquired.  
  
"Um.everything is ready with my squad. Vanyel has junctioned Ifrit & Cerberus, Gwena has Shiva and Carbuncle, and Blade has Leviathan and Doomtrain that Quistis gave him. I have Siren and Quezocotl junctioned to me with the most powerful spells such as Firaga, a couple Ultima and Flares. My other comrades have white magic and concoctions of their own." Eve explained.  
  
"Very well. I want you to know also that if you and your group comes along a woman on this enemies side, you are to question her until we arrive. Is that understood?" Squall asked sternly.  
  
"Yes Commander, yet why?"  
  
"She holds two GF's that have been stolen from us three years back."  
  
"Oh, may I know which ones?" Eve said curiously.  
  
"Eden and Bahamut. You are dismissed now." Squall said impatiently. Eve narrowed her eyes but followed the order. 'Bahamut and Eden the two most powerful GF's on the planet. Hmm.'  
  
Throughout the afternoon and the early evening, all was quiet and unnerving. Eve walked back to headquarters to find her squad outside enjoying the cool breeze. There sat Blade and Gwena chatting together while Vanyel was talking to Odyssey and Antonia the ex-general of Galbadia. Kato was lying down her eyes half closed enjoying whatever peace was left before the real fighting began.  
  
Eve sat down away from them and took out her X-2 Scan. First she scanned Blade and all his information came up. He was a gunblade expert his current limit break was the Winded Orb. His health was remarkably high in the eight thousands while his fighting level was eighty-seven. She then scanned Gwena, the beautiful blonde. She was already at the same health and level as her own. She remembered the woman's persistent adventures around Balamb, always fighting bite bugs and T-Rexaurs. Her level was ninety-two and her limit break was.damn she had a lot!  
  
'Hmph, I'm already at my highest level of ten thousand, which was miraculous since no other student in history could achieve such a high life rating. Maybe it's because I'm a sorceress? Who knows maybe I'll be able to get to a higher hp echelon.'  
  
Next came Van, whose health was a bit low of seven thousand three hundred sixty two and his level was eighty-four. 'Not bad, though he has a long way to go.' Next was Antonia, the dark haired woman. Now here was a woman she hardly knew yet her weapon fascinated her. It was a combination of a boomerang and a long sword. Her limit break was called Miasma Flush and her health were already as high as could be. Her GF was the cute little Tonberry and Cacatuar.  
  
Eve scanned Odyssey and the X-2's monitor lit up and she read:  
  
Odysseus, the thirteenth of Hyne. HP: ???? Weapon: White Staff Limit Break: Gold Mist Future Stars Seer's Touch  
  
"Hp unknown.that's interesting." Eve muttered. Then she scanned Kato and was more bemused then ever! The lion's HP was also unknown and the only info on her was that she was an alchemist.  
  
She sighed and for a moment she lost her train of thought and relaxed her tense muscles. She actually stopped to notice the cool breeze sweep by wisping (~~Is that a word?) away the heat emanating from her body. She smiled faintly until a certain someone sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly. His face was serious this evening and his cheery mood had disappeared.  
  
"Listen.err I don't know how to say this but when you were gone, a part of me was ripped away. I really missed you."  
  
"You don't ever have to fret about me. I can take care of myself." Eve stated coldly and walked away. Seifer sat down beside his son and sighed.  
  
"Don't bother. She's as bitter as her old man was her age. It took a complete angel to bring him out and your not that angel Dra' kan, please I wouldn't want my son hurt."  
  
"It's Dark Blade, not that weird name. And who made you Mr. Know it all?! I have a chance and I'm not going to loose it." Blade retorted.  
  
"She will be mine." he whispered darkly making his father's eyebrow rise up in question. * * *  
  
  
  
'Is it just me or did Blade hit on me again? Why can't he take a hint? I wasn't meant for love. I need to stay focused on the war and my revenge nothing else!' She contemplated, yet another side of her whispered that it would be good to have warm protective arms around her body. A smile to fight for, to caress with her own lips.  
  
"No." she said out loud and began to walk up the stairs to the train tracks.  
  
Everyone was already sleeping, regaining as much energy as possible. Her mind drifted back to Blade and she envisioned his face in her head. Tall and muscular, ash blonde hair and piercing green eyes: his body wrapped up in a black trench coat with Tiamalt designs on the back and baggy pants. His feet enclosed by firm tight army boots.  
  
Oh yes he was gorgeous and yet he held a boyish personality. Why didn't she feel a connection?  
  
It was then when she was slammed against a building pressed hard by another larger body. She froze, her hands crossed to her chest as she breathed forgetting her instincts to fight back.  
  
His breath was hot against her skin and he was breathing harshly gazing down at her yet his brute strength did not relent his grip on her.  
  
It was Blade staring down at her his green eyes staring hard at her, anger shadowing every corner of his eyes.  
  
"I try and try but you push me away and this time I won't give up so easily." He whispered with anger hidden within his icy tone. Eve didn't like this situation one bit a lashed out with all her strength giving her just enough time break loose from his grip.  
  
"If you want a fight bring it on!" Eve growled as she unleashed Lion soul, "I'll be able to put my sword to good use now."  
  
Dark Blade smirked and grinned maliciously, "Don't worry I won't hurt you, much."  
  
He brought out his gunblade called Kruelty. Its silvery edge glinted wickedly at her and the unspoken battle began. He rushed at her with his blade and struck hers as she raised it up to defend her position. The sound of constant clashing of metal echoed the still night ambiance. Even though it was dark, the street lamp was all they needed.  
  
Eve's last attack caught Blade off balance and she took the moment to cast Firaga at him. He took the blow lightly and he growled as Dava smiled at her small victory. He struck a flare upon her and Dava's smile turned into a thin line of hate. She watched him rush at her, his gunblade pointed at her throat but he missed when she jumped on top a crate and jumped over him landing softly behind. With strength behind her leg she connected with his legs and watched him fall onto his back. She backed away and cast a Curaga upon herself.  
  
"Had enough?" Eve spat but swallowed her words when he summoned a deity she hadn't expected: Leviathan. She watched him fade into the darkness still remembering his grin. Above her rose rocks upon rocks of rubble, but that wasn't what worried her. The scream from the serpent chilled her body as she felt mist encase her as she looked above.  
  
Seconds seemed like hours but an idea flew into her mind and she summoned a beast of her own: Quezocotl. She too faded back into the shade for now safe from the serpents flood. But her mind watched as the two creatures clashed with brutal force. She had never thought that such an event could occur!  
  
Blade watched as Dava summoned her own force and he too watched with revelation as the two beasts left their usual routines and assailed each other spraying water and electricity in all direction. They were no longer in the city but in another dimension of emptiness where these two creatures could fight without harming others.  
  
Leviathan screamed a triumphant victory yell when she struck Quezocotl down. The bird then snuck up and bit the serpent's neck and the creatures vanished together revealing Dava and Blade standing, weapons in hand. * * *  
  
Magama and Molokai snapped their heads up at the distant yet faded clashing of swords and the bright glow of GF's.  
  
"Something's stirring in the human city." Molokai whispered.  
  
"Not human, this is where a fight between two deity's. Most likely Guardian Forces. See that glow of yellow and blue? They are taking their fight away from the earth realm." Magama explained.  
  
"Hmm." Was Molokai's only answer as the army along with them watched. * * *  
  
  
  
"You dared summon a Guardian onto me!" Eve yelled as she rushed at Blade. Their swords hit harder and sparks flew this time and the moment froze and Eve noticed a hint of anger mixed with glee in her opponents sea green eyes.  
  
Blade pushed her back with all his strength and quickly struck the blade upwards. The edge slid across her face adding another wound to her face. Blood gushed from her forehead and he froze with fright giving her the time to strike back embossing the identical mark on his face.  
  
From afar stood two individuals quietly watching the secret fight. Seifer watched quietly noticing the hatred between his son and Squall's daughter, yet he promised Rinoa he wouldn't tell Squall that Dava was his lost daughter.  
  
"Does this remind you of something Squall?"  
  
"Yes. Their hate for each other reminds me of our rivalry years ago." Squall answered reminiscing in the past when he was seventeen fighting Seifer.  
  
They had stumbled upon the sound of metal conflicting against each other and spied the rivals exchange furious blows. They decided against intervening.  
  
Squall's heart was gripped by a icy hand when he watched as Dava was struck by Blade's sword and he wanted to some reason go defend her. Who did she remind him of?! Suddenly the woman mimed her opponent's attack and gave the exact opposite strike. She drew a line of red across his flawless skin and the fight went on.  
  
Eve gazed up at Blade who glared at her, the cut across his face slowly flowing down across his face. He looked sinister for just a couple seconds and a feeling overwhelmed her within her soul. It wanted her to stop this foolishness and end it all, but she didn't give it a second thought as he ran toward her shouting at the same time. Time stopped and Dava stood up her Lion Soul outstretched and ready for anything.  
  
"Bring it on." She whispered between ragged breaths.  
  
Blade struck her sword and both of their weapons hummed in unison giving off a chilling yet blood curdling sound. The impact blew both the rivals away from each other. Blade struck the building wall and lay there while Eve struck the ground and her elbow against the set of train tracks.  
  
Squall and Seifer had seen enough and left the two alone.  
  
"I hope they discover that fighting is not the answer." Squall muttered.  
  
"The thing is my son is in love with that girl and tonight he said he would win her over. I didn't know it would end like this." Seifer explained.  
  
"Glad that your son's not in love with my daughter where ever she might be." Squall joked but Seifer snickered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing puberty boy." Seifer said and walked onward. 'You have no idea Squall. That *is* your daughter.' * * *  
  
  
  
*Yeah what a cliff to hang onto huh? LOL I know I'll have another chapter up in a day or so. Drop me a comment! What are you waiting for, c'mon! We don't have all day ^^ * 


	46. Enemy Lines

*So Dava and Blade have become pissed off at each other? Let me help you understand what's happened here: Blade got fed up with Dava and his unknown envy and hate exploded and overwhelmed his love, while Dava only defended herself. While the fight brewed, her anger at him sprouted. Enough said? ^^ Enjoy! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 46  
  
Enemy Lines  
  
  
  
An hour or two must have passed for Eve woke up with a splitting headache. She lay against the cold steel of tracks: her body aching in a thousand places. Lion Soul lay by her side, covered with blood.blood of her rival. She snapped her head up wincing in pain to look athwart. There by the building lay Blade still unconscious from the impact. "Damn fool." Eve muttered and she sat up. She gritted her teeth as her hand felt along her ribs. 'Must have broken one or two at most.' Quickly she cast a Curaga upon herself, closing all cuts and wounds. It was then when her head screamed and she screamed through her teeth. Eve looked into the bucket full of water next to her and saw her newborn red scar. It ran across the bridge of her nose to her forehead. 'Reminds me of my fathers scar.heh, like father like daughter.' She joked. Eve looked at Blade and stood up walking with a limp over to him. After looking down at him enough and noticing an identical scar across his face, she cast a Curaga upon him and watched his eyes flicker open. "Get up Blade." Eve ordered with her usual tone but with some ice behind it. He stumbled up with the help of his gunblade and grimaced at the pain that danced across his face. His eyes narrowed when he watched her walk away from him, her chin high and her back straight even after the cure; she could feel a slight twinge in her ribs. 'Stubborn woman.' He thought, 'I have been so loving and caring to her hoping she would accept my love and this is what I get! She never loved me in the first place and probably never will. Get it through your head Almasy!' he reprimanded mentally. But another part of him pleaded not to give up hope, but he locked that voice up and walked back slowly toward headquarters. * * *  
  
  
  
Eve walked back into the building and straight to the nearest bathroom. There she stripped herself of the foul smelling clothes and walked into the shower. The hot droplets of pure water washed over her worn out body like heaven. She laid her forehead against the light blue tiles and stood silent, drinking the sounds of water falling, feeling the humid air stick to her skin. 'Why? Damn him, why must he be such an asshole?' she rhetorically asked herself. Images of his face during the fight flashed through her mind. She had never considered him before as a strong warrior but a spoiled brat. He had guts and strength was what Hyne herself gave him. She was surprised that she held out that long against him! Of course he wasn't that bad looking: Green eyes and ash blonde hair.face like that of a perfectly chiseled angel. 'Hey! What am I thinking of here?! He is the son of Seifer Almasy my fathers foe when he was a student in Garden.' Eve exclaimed and calmed down a bit, 'Yes he means nothing to me.' With that settled she went back to enjoying her relaxing shower.  
  
Outside stood Blade hearing the sound of the shower; feeling the heat emanate from the door. 'Oh Hyne how I hate you for this cruel curse!' he swore and begrudgingly walked away from the door. * * *  
  
  
  
Rinoa was watching the stars when she saw Squall and Seifer return from their walk. They had left a couple hours ago and curiosity got the better of her. She ran to Squall: "Squall where were you?" "No where, just around, you know checking to see if everything was in order...." Rinoa looked at Seifer who had worry written all over his face, "And was everything all right?" "Oh, Seifer's son and the little leader, Miss Icehart were having a go at it." Squall answered looking at Rinoa as she grew concerned. "What happened Squall? To Dava and Blade, I mean?" "What does it matter?" Squall said and left but without kissing her forehead. He was still the same unsocial wolf she had met the first day she saw him. But through all these years of marriage she had changed his ways slowly and she still had a lifetime to improve. She turned toward Seifer who was about to sneak off. Rinoa grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, "And where do you think your going?!" Rinoa said firmly narrowing her eyes. "To sleep?" he asked innocently. "What happened to my daughter? If your son hurt her, I swear." but she was interrupted. "She's fine, it's my son I'm worried about." "Bull! I have seen Blade in battle and he is the best I have ever seen! He probably surpasses both you and Squall put together." Rinoa retorted. Seifer sighed and looked at the sorceress, "She's fine, trust me. Ahh look there she is." Seifer said. The two quickly hid behind some tents and watched as Eve walked by holding her side. "Eve." Rinoa whispered and tried to go to her but Seifer's hand caught her. "Not now." "Why not?" Rinoa inquired but was shushed again when she saw Blade limping back, partially leaning upon his gunblade, Kruelty. "Lets get some sleep." Seifer said and left Rinoa alone, hoping that she wouldn't go trouble them.  
  
"I'm her mother! Who does he think he is?" Rinoa muttered franticly to herself and headed for the room where Eve would be staying in temporarily. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Quietly she turned the knob to find Eve sound asleep. Eve was sharing the room with two others: Gwena and Antonia. "Dead like a rock." Rinoa whispered as she placed her warm hand upon her daughter's face. Her daughters face was still beautiful even with the scars on face. Slowly she brushed her hand across the first blemishes and quickly mended those. The new scar would have to heal completely before Rinoa would be able to make it peter out. With that done she kissed her daughters forehead and left.  
  
Gwena watched silently as the sorceress left, pretending sleep but she saw everything including the motherly kiss upon Dava's forehead. Something wasn't right here. Dava better explain soon.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The crisp cool wintry breeze swept across the massive sea in the air. The Aerial Army had arrived to begin the final war. Magama and Molokai stood side by side watching the aerial army gather their forces, with her shrill war cry and Molokai's commanding roar, the army flew at the city. It was music to their ears as cries and shouts awoke the city.  
  
Eve awoke to bloodcurdling screams as she awoke to see the window get blown wide open revealing the battles outside. Seconds later a birdlike creature called a Sukkoth swooped in destroying parts of the furniture with it's claws. The air was soon tainted and all three of the girls knew at once that this creature was poisonous. Another three bite bugs flew in and the battle began.  
  
Eve cast hastega upon the trio and began multiple attacks upon the creatures. Quickly one by one they died until they were all gone. Antonia fell down on her butt, her Krystal Flaze at her side. The haste spell didn't wear off and she was panting heavily. "NeverhadI-encounteredsucha-morning!" she said. Eve rolled her eyes and dispelled the Haste. "Thanks." "Lets get going, they need our help." Gwena said as she looked below to find monsters and Seed's clash together in combat. Eve nodded and the three ran out of the room.  
  
Vanyel saw the three girls run out of the building and if he weren't fighting an Albator, a mix between the common sea bird and a lunar cry insect, he would have cracked up laughing. All three girls were still wearing pajamas! "What's so funny chocobo boy?" Gwena asked as she joined him. "Nothing." He answered still grinning as he watched Gwena slice through the creature. 'What a beauty.' he sighed inwardly. A cry from above caught his attention and he saw a red gyrfalcon circling the skies. It landed on a SeeD carcass and looked at him. Several people ran by to attack chimeras and when he glanced again there stood a woman hooded in black. Her green eyes piercing through his soul and he felt that he knew her from somewhere along time ago. Vanyel looked at her again and saw her face hold only sorrow for him and he escaped from the battle leaving a surprised Gwena behind. He ran to her and stopped three feet away from her still figure. "Do I know you?" he asked taking off his trench coat and throwing it away.  
  
"Magama watched as he threw his coat away, already heavy with blood and the stains of his enemies. His muscles rippled at each movement and stilled when he asked her the simple question. "Have you forgotten me already?" she asked pulling her hood down and revealing her face. She could see the shock blaze across his face and she smiled, "Hello Vanyel." "Magama." He whispered. Suddenly he hugged her tightly and nearly cried. She had been his only friend when he was a child and his first love, even if she was part of another creature. Magama smiled and hugged him back yet her heart screamed to rip away. She pushed back and looked up at him, "I have come to give you a choice my dear love. Come with me, be my protector; I am a sorceress in need of her knight. Will you accept this honor and my love?" she asked innocently.  
  
He looked at the woman before him watching her red fiery curls flow with the sharp gusts of wind. She still loved him.but she was on the wrong side! She was a sorceress and his enemy. Though he looked into her green pools and knew otherwise. "I." Vanyel began then stopped, confused more then ever, until he heard a shout from behind. Gwena was running up to him and Magama gave a low growl. He turned back to her to reply but she knew he was confused. "Please, consider my proposal." Magama whispered and ran off into the battling crowds. Gwena reached Vanyel's side with little trouble, "Why did you leave me behind like that? And who was that.thing?" He turned to glare at her and he snapped, "She is not a creature but a woman!" He then stormed off leaving Gwena behind. 'What is going on here? Am I the only one that notices all these small details? Oh Van if only you could understand what I'm trying to figure out here. This whole entire thing is like a written book! Everyone is destined to do something and to hide secrets and it seems like I have to get to the bottom of it all!' Gwena sighed and ran off to help Antonia battle some winged demons. * * *  
  
  
  
Squall growled as he watched his SeeD's die one by one. Seifer and Quistis stood side-by-side watching the massacre and Rinoa stood to his right holding onto his arm. "We have got to do something!" Rinoa pleaded. Squall nodded in agreement and turned to give orders to his sergeants. From the northern walls, a booming echo along with screams caught his attention. "Oh no." Rinoa whispered. She stood, hands over her horror stricken-face, as swarms of monsters flowed in like water, suffocating SeeD's and innocents alike. 'I won't allow it.' Rinoa whispered in her mind, anger building fast. "I won't allow it!" Rinoa yelled in rage and ran down the steps toward the northern walls, where two generals stood on their air-born ice Drakes. "Rinoa!" Squall yelled, catching up to her. "Let me go, I can't let these people die as I watch in safety." She said. "No." "Squall, if I don't help, then I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life." She began, "plus, I want my children to be born in a safe world." The last sentence caught Squall off guard as she ran off. 'Wait a minute, Riva is with Laguna and Eve was not here. Could she mean?' Squall shouted Rinoa's name out repeatedly but Seifer interrupted, "Let her go. She'll be fine." "How would you know!" Squall snapped back. "Because. Hyne told me." Seifer smirked back and seconds later shifted into a nine foot blue wolf. Squall stepped back a few feet and watched as Quistis and Seifer bound off to fight against the treacherous fiends. 'I'm the only one not fighting.Grrrr!' Squall scolded himself and grinned at the upcoming menace, 'Time to kick some ass!'  
  
The commander was in the middle of the stone steps fighting off chimeras when a Malboro uprooted itself in front of him. "Oh shit." but it was too late to take the initiative, it cast a miasma of poisons at Squall and all he saw was ominous darkness. Dava had just finished off a pair of Glacials, when she noticed the stench off gaseous poisons. With using her coat as a mask, she ran to the source. 'Ahh fuck it.' with her sword in place she attacked the green weed with a multiple attack devouring half its health. What she didn't notice was a body covered halfway underneath its tentacles. A blue aura glittered for mere seconds before being swallowed up by green skin. 'Lion Heart!' "Father!" she screamed and cast an aura spell instantly activating her limit break: Lion Soul. Her clear sword seemed to swell with red blood and glow a crimson shadow. Dava ran full speed at her enemy and launched her body into motion. As she gained height, time seemed to stop while brilliant colors encased her blade. The creature seeing the luminous light glanced upward, catching a red fire ball being hurled downward at it and from the center a facade of a roaring lion opening it's fiery maw to devour it. Seconds later, the creature was obliterated and Dava leaned against her blade, breathing heavily. She glanced up to find her father still lying on the ground. She walked over and cast a Curaga on Squall and then a Cura on herself. A groan escaped the commander's lips while he opened his eyes to see Dava looking down at him with worry. "You all right Dad?" Squall groaned, "What did you call me?" Squall opened his eyes trying focus on the girl in front, her crystal blue eyes looking straight down at him. "I said, are you all right."Dava said slowly and then added, "Dad?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
*Oh I am the evilest author here. Sorry about the cliffhanger and the long wait. ^^ * 


	47. Battle Scars

Crawls back into the story holding the newest chapter that she had promised to update ages ago... Umm hi everyone...as you an tell I am alive and well...mutters soon to be hacked to pieces by all of you for not updating.... And I have returned to continue this story. Throws the chapter at you and runs for the hills

Chapter 47

Battle Scars

"Eve?" Squall managed to say as he stared in wonder.

"Yea dad...it's me..." Eve whispered as she replaced a lock of rebellious dark hair behind her ear. She was about to stand up when surprisingly her father grabbed her and embraced her; holding her tightly to him.

"You have no idea how much I have been worried about you." His voice cracked a bit as he told her. Eve's face changed from surprised to an expression totally foreign to her: content.

"Come on Dad. We have to get going unless you prefer to just lie here. This time I won't save you." She said quietly with amusement hidden in her blue eyes.

Squall stood up and glanced at the young woman before her. She was slightly taller then her mother, had inherited her beauty, but he could clearly see his fighting spirit in her. No wonder he never could get along with her that easily. They were both stubborn fools.

He readied his Lionheart and glanced at Eve,

"You ready?" He stated. Eve nodded and both daughter and father ran into the swarming sea of enemies grinning.

Rinoa Leonhart stood her ground west of FH main headquarters. She was downing ethers like no tomorrow, hoping there would be a tomorrow. She grimaced as she cast a flare on a swarm of serpents scaling the walls, her magic deflating quickly. It seemed that no matter how many she killed, another batch of monsters were there to replace the fallen. People were dying all around her and she herself was struggling to stand her ground.

'Hyne help me.' she whispered.

The empress walked back and forth across the stone floor and glared as her minions ran in and out preparing to install the time compression machine she had ordered a year ago to be built. It was a machine only to be powered by the souls of dead sorceress from the past and she horded those souls in a vile she had hanging from around her neck. It was a surprise as how millions of souls could be trapped in such a small confinement; she grinned maliciously.

Hades walked in and bowed low before her. She lashed her green velvet robes back to reveal her pale flawless legs.

"Well?" she asked, frustration gnawing at the edge.

"It is on its way my liege." Hades answered.

"And where is Magama?" she inquired.

"She is with General Molokai and his armies currently at battle with one of the last human settlement."

"I want her here now! I trust Molokai can handle exterminating the pests. Oh and Hades?"

"Yes?" Hades asked.

"Kill the Galbadians as well. They are of no more use to me." she ordered and Hades nodded.

Hades, standing nine foot 3, walked out of the throne room into the grand hall. For an entire year he had been slaving away to build that damn machine that would bring them all glory and power. He wished there was another way he and Magama could rule. Why let the Empress have the first taste of supreme rule? His armies were obliterating the human race and devouring its villages, towns and cities one by one. Only Esther and Fisherman's Horizon remained.

He brushed his mane back and whistled inaudibly into the hot humid air. A black creature that resembled a hexadragon appeared and he mounted. Time to find Magama and set their plans in motion.

Magama stood watching Vanyel from afar fighting against her army. Her worry was easily seen in her emerald eyes.

'Have you chosen sides already my love?' she watched as a bite bug sliced at his head only to slash at empty air. His pony tail escaped its confinement and a lush of golden brown hair shimmered with blood underneath the hot sun. She loved Vanyel...Hades was just a temporary replacement. Sure Hades was powerful and clever, but she was always in love with Van no matter how tied she had become to the darkness, she always remembered Van and his kindness...his love.

'Please consider my love Van...I need you my knight.' she thought.

A shadow cast above her and she looked up to find Hades circling above before he landed on a pile of carcasses belonging to monsters and SeeD's alike.

"Your mother wants you at the palace." Hades said, his lush green-black mane blowing into his face.

"I don't want to go." she muttered.

"Magama, we will be rid of her soon enough." Hades answered.

Magama blew some of her red hair out of her face and sighed looking one last time at Vanyel before getting up behind Hades.

Rinoa was struggling when suddenly a neo dragon crashed down from the sky in front of her. It roared a tyranic sound that echoed off the building walls. Its silver scales reflected the hot suns rays as it's green lidless eyes glared at Rinoa.

Its claws threw her back against a pile of rubble. She groaned and cast for Angelo.

A golden white dog emerged from the shadows running at lightening speed past its master at the neo dragon. The impact didn't even scratch the surface and the dragon began to come down upon Rinoa. Rinoa tried to move out of the way but she couldn't move her leg. Only when a shot of pain spiraled up her leg did she quickly come to the conclusion that it was broken.

The powerful strike was tearing through the air directly at her and she froze with fear, her hand at her belly.

"Not like this..."she whispered. The neo dragon's claw fell short three feet from her and so did the rest of the headless body. She saw Squall and Eve standing there both their blades covered in thick blood; the dragons head lying several feet away.

"Mom are you all right?" Eve asked.

"I'm just shaken and tired...Squall..."Rinoa whimpered.

Squall walked over to his wife and helped her up while Eve cast curaga onto her mothers leg.

"We need to get you to safety."Squall said.

"I need to fight Squall..."Rinoa protested.

"Dad is right mom, you need to rest before you kill yourself. Next time we might not be there in time to save you." Eve explained.

Rinoa was staring at Squall and Eve...'she called him her father...does this mean?'

"Yes mom, Squall...I mean Dad knows I'm Eve." Eve said quickly. Squall shouted to one of the remaining SeeD's to come over to him and gave him strict instruction to take Rinoa to safety. The soldier nodded and saluted his commander quickly taking the raven haired woman by the arm and escorting her through the mass of creatures.

Eve looked around at the waging war and muttered incoherent swears. This war had been raging for no more then a few hours and already her soldiers were falling one by one. A large shadow caught her attention and her keen eyes noticed two beings upon what looked like a flying hexadragon. She widened her eyes when she saw the beast upon it.

'The beast is here..."

Anger began to boil and her entire body trembled with pent up rage. Where so much rage surfaced from she had no idea but she greedily drank up the power within her.

Squall turned toward his daughter and stepped back. Red gold flames encased her as she stared intently at one point...at what he had no idea. He looked toward the direction she glared on to see a beast and woman on a dragon rushing the opposite way from them through the crowds of soldiers.

Eve felt it course through her veins and she in haled a breath before rushing at her childhood enemy.

"Eve!" squall called out.

Lots of different view points and yes I better run and hurry and finish up with Ch. 48 before you guys kill me. Oh dear...I left you at a cliffhanger again...didn't I?


	48. Childhood Revenge

Authors Note: As of June 18th I will be leaving or rather should I say moving out. I am moving to Louisiana to live with my boyfriend and go to college there for the next two years. After that I will probably move again to California with my sexy evil sephi-kins...what does that have to do with my writing? I'm just saying Chapter 49 & 50 will be a bit late. That's all. ::Runs before rocks nail her in the head.::

Chapter 48

Childhood Revenge

Magama and Hades sat upon the beast and rode across the battling soldiers and monsters, slaying their enemies on the way.

"Hades, we don't have time to kill." Magama said, her tone on the edge of irritation.

"Magama, I'm enjoying myself. I've watched my minions battle for me I can at least take a few mongrels down before we leave." he replied as he cut down a young man.

"I know..." Magama began but was suddenly dislodged from the steed as she flew through the air only to land on the ground. Hades lay a few feet growling as he was getting up. Both emerald eyes looked across the area to see what caused their trouble only to find a woman emitting a red blazing aura of red and gold. the woman was clad in black and her dark brown hair whipped back as the wind blew fiercely past her. She quickly ripped her weapon out of Hades' mount and glared at them grinning.

"Who is she?" Magama inquired while she stood up.

Hades narrowed his eyes as he looked at the SeeD and found those ice cold blue eyes vaguely familiar. He stood up and it was then when the realization hit him. He saw a young child looking up at him, her short brown hair tied back and ocean blue eyes glaring back at him in defiance.

Could this be the girl he encountered many years ago? The child that swiped at him to draw acidic blood from his flesh?

"Forgotten me already beast? I have come to kill you as you have promised me when I was a child." Eve announced, her voice echoing clearly with anger and determination.

"No human-child, I remember you now. You have grown into a remarkable young warrior. The demonic aura around you tells me so."

Eve widened her eyes noticing a feint red haze around her skin,

'Demonic?'

"I wonder though, why such an evil being as you fights on the humans side." Hades asked calmly, brushing dust off his robes. Eve ignored his statement,

"I have come to get revenge and I will gladly find pleasure in ripping your heart out. That is..." she said looking at him with a grin,"

"That is if you have one."

* * *

Squall had heard every word; it all came back to him. His daughter missing for five years and coming home with no memories that she had even grown. Her determination to fight and keep fighting...the rage and anger...he had always wondered why she became so distant so cold. She was preparing all the time...preparing for this very moment.

Blade Almasy stood but not ten feet away from Dava when he heard every word she stated to the demon. He had his eye on the two foes when Dava had come running past glowing burgundy as blood. Her gunblade had erupted with dark energy as she killed the dragon skillfully in a single thrust.

He grew angry but stopped when she faced the demon known as Hades. She had yelled that she had come for revenge.

Blade brushed his blonde strands behind his ear as he listened onward, getting away from the encountering monsters.

His sea green eyes noticed that Dava wasn't Dava at all. She was a completely different woman as she spoke and he could clearly feel the pain embedded in her words; see the hurt and loss in her eyes and the anger seething from her in her aura. But never had he seen an aura such as hers.

The miasma encompassed around the girl was a red and gold...maroon at a certain angle. Suddenly, his history lessons came rushing back at him: Maroon and blue auras symbolized Sorcery. Rinoa Leonhart was a blue sorceress because she was a pure specimen, while those like Ultimecia, Adel, and Edea were maroon...that was all tied to the dark source: the core of all that was fallacious. Was Dava a sorceress?

He noticed Squall Leonhart, not far off staring at the battle; surprise written all over his face. He quickly ran to his commanding officer and stood next to him.

"Who is she?" Blade asked and suddenly found his father to his left staring at the scene before them.

"You know her as Dava Icehart...but in reality she is my daughter." Squall answered, his thoughts clearly in another time.

Blade widened his eyes in surprise and looked to his father and saw a smile there. He knew all along who Dava was; he knew she was the daughter of Leonhart. Of course! Icehart...take out the Ice and replace it with Leon. Why didn't he see it? The hair the eyes the same spirit as Squall Leonhart and powers from her mother.

"Commander, she is a sorceress...our job is to destroy the sorceress. That has always been our drive in SeeD." Blade said in a monotone voice.

Squall whipped his head around at the young SeeD,

"She is my daughter and she, like my wife Rinoa will not be harmed in any way!"

"Squall is right. She must live and I feel it so." Seifer stated. His blonde locks fell over his eyes as he turned to look at Blade.

"Dra'kan, why do you wish to kill her when your heart tells you otherwise?" Seifer questioned looking straight at him with a seriousness in his voice. Blade just stood there looking down,

"I was trained to kill a sorceress and her aura is evil. I can not go back on my word to SeeD...even if you are Squall the famous hero or even if you were there when the great Ultimecia almost destroyed us." Blade walked off and Squall turned to his old rival,

"He touches her I will kill him." Seifer only nodded,

"I know you will, but I doubt he will be able too. He loves her too much."

Squall looked at the ground trying to get his thoughts straight and looked up to see Eve rushing straight at Hades.

* * *

Eve glared at Hades and rushed at him with her gunblade low at her side. She would slice him open starting from the bottom up and she couldn't contain her glee.

Hades stared at the girl rushing at him and raised his hand up stopping Eve in mid run.

"Do you think you can kill a Guardian?" he mocked,

"Look at you! You don't behave like a human and hatred has crawled into your blood. Why do you fight for these humans puzzles me still but I ask you: join me."

"..."

"Won't talk will you?" Hades implored and smiled as he threw her body into a pile of corpses.

Magama began to retreat and soon found herself immersed in the battling horde. She had a bad vibe and her fur was standing on end. Hades had brought this on himself and was on his own from now on.

Meanwhile:

:Clear your mind young cub.:

Eve sat up and did as she was told and suddenly she stood up. She had not come all this way just to squander her chance of revenge away and all because she could not be able to contain her eagerness. She was not a child any longer.

'I will not end my life this way nor will I turn sides. I still can't accept who I was a long time ago or should I say in the distant future, but I can begin to stop mistakes such as him.' she thought to herself.

"Have you come to a decision?" Hades mused. He flipped his black mane to the back and was ready to welcome her only to feel the air being drawn in. The entire area felt as it was being sucked in by an unseen gravitational force...a force only the girl could handle. Such dark energy was unheard of!

Eve opened her eyes and looked at Hades,

"You were once a guardian who had fallen and you shall fall lower...you will no longer haunt my mind and today I shall kill one of my inner demons and that shall be you." she stated calmly.

Seconds churned slowly and the Sorceress pointed her sword at the beast,

"Apocalypse!"

Hades took a moment to recognize the spell she had thrown at him and knew there was no way of escaping it. Only one woman knew how to conjure up such a powerful magic... The scenery faded and all turned to black and white...he knew what she was now. Too bad he wouldn't live to tell the tale.

* * *

Squall watched in awe as the spell was cast. All battle ceased...humans and creatures alike stood still watching as well as the generals in the sky. Time was frozen as black and red energy grew into a ball of frenzy. Suddenly a beam shot out at Hades engulfing him swiftly in a black torrent of murk...

Everyone heard the screams and howls of pain and then suddenly the spell dissipated. Nothing but charred dead earth was left for all to see.

* * *

Eve had collapsed to her knees and stared wide eyed before her once the spell ended. Her pupils dilated severally at what she had just realized. Where did that spell come from? She didn't draw it...nor did she draw it from any of her opponents.

"Oh my Hyne...what am I...what have I done?"

AN: Ok this chapter was short and I might redo it at a later date. The fight scene needs a bit more complexity to it. Ok today is what? June 13th? Ah yes...got to start on chapter 49 before you clobber me in some way.


End file.
